Casualidad o Destino
by Laugerid
Summary: Robin y Nami se encuentran en las calles de NY cuando la lluvia hace que se refugien bajo el techo de una casa, un extraño sonido llega a sus oídos y deciden averiguar de dónde proviene y quiénes son los causantes de ello; así es como conocen a la banda de rock "Mugiwara Boys" integrada por unos peculiares chicos, dándole un nuevo sentido a sus vidas. LuNa/ZoRo/SaVi/UsoKa/AceNo.UA
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

**Hola amigos fanfictioneros vengo a regalarles una nueva historia que esta vez será Universo Alternativo, espero les guste.**

**La historia está inspirada en uno de mis viejos grupos favoritos, tiene algo que ver con su historia real pero solo pequeñas cosas.**

**Bueno, como ya saben One Piece no me pertenece sino a un tal Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**Antes de comenzar quisiera agregar que las edades de los mugiwaras serán distintas a las establecidas.**

**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Inaruz quien siempre me apoya en todo.**

**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la lectura…**

.

.

.

**Título:** Casualidad o destino.

**Summary:** Robin y Nami se encuentran en las calles de Nueva York cuando una fuerte lluvia hace que se refugien bajo el techo de una casa, un extraño sonido llega a sus oídos y deciden averiguar de dónde proviene y quiénes son los causantes de ello; así es como conocen a la banda de rock "Mugiwara Boys" integrada por unos peculiares chicos, dándole un nuevo sentido a sus vidas. LuNa/ZoRo.

**Capítulo 1 Recuerdos.**

"Podía recordar ese día como si todo hubiese pasado ayer, mi mejor amiga llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color rojo, entallado y con un pronunciado escote que permitía ver su espalda plana y donde se tallaba su cintura, un par de zapatillas de tacón alto y un hermoso collar de perlas, tal parecía que todas las miradas se iban tras de ella, unos la miraban con lujuria, otros con envidia y algunos otros con asombro, pues realmente lucía hermosa...

En instantes podía ver unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y que eran secadas por un pequeño pañuelo color blanco que ya estaba algo manchado de chocolate y que sostenía con su mano derecha; pude notar en esos hermosos ojos castaños que te estaba doliendo pues el brillo ya no era el mismo; tenías la otra mano recargada sobre la mesa en donde había una pequeña vela que alumbraba con su tenue luz y en el centro un bello ramo de alcatraces; miraste la copa que estaba a un lado y la tomaste para sorber un poco de vino tinto.

Sabía que preferías sobre todo una buena lata de cerveza o algo parecido, pero en esos instantes no serviría de nada.

Era la primera vez que te veía llorar frente a tanta gente y, aunque tratabas de ocultarlo, las pequeñas gotas saladas recorrían tu bello rostro sin poder evitarlo, parecía que recordabas aquellas cosas que no quisiste que jamás se fueran y no pudiste detenerlas; eras tan dura que odiabas llorar, pero esta vez las lagrimas fueron de dolor…"

.

.

.

Estábamos en la preparatoria, jóvenes aún, adolescentes yendo por la vida; Nami tenía 16 y yo tenía 18; desde que íbamos en la secundaria siempre habíamos estado juntas, nos habíamos hecho las mejores amigas, sin importar que fuera algo mayor que ella casi nunca nos separábamos.

Recuerdo que apenas acababa de mudarme a la ciudad de Nueva York y no tenía amigos, mi familia y yo viajábamos bastante debido al trabajo de mis padres, hasta que mi padre murió y mi madre y yo nos quedamos solas.

Aún así, mi madre continuaba con su trabajo y viajábamos a diferentes partes del mundo hasta que un buen amigo de ella: Jaguar D. Saul, le apoyó en su trabajo para que pudiese entrar a trabajar de planta en alguna ciudad cercana de mi lugar de origen; así fue como llegamos a Nueva York, la oportunidad se había presentado y mi madre Olvia y yo emprendimos vuelo hacia esta hermosa ciudad.

No fue muy difícil para mí dejar atrás mi vida nómada para darle paso a una sedentaria, aunque estuviese acostumbrada a viajar y vivir solo por algunos meses en un solo lugar conociendo la maravillosa historia detrás de cada sitio, sabía que esta vez conocería algo más que la historia…esta vez sabía que sería diferente pues permaneceríamos aquí por mucho tiempo y a decir verdad desde ese entonces ya han pasado seis años.

.

.

.

Nami fue mi primer amiga que tuve, nos conocimos apenas recién llegaba a vivir aquí, recuerdo que fue muy amable conmigo y me invitó a salir, con algo de duda acepté y no me arrepiento de ello pues desde ese instante y a pesar de ir a la misma escuela en grados diferentes nos volvimos inseparables; compartíamos muchas veces hasta la ropa, en ocasiones ella se iba a dormir a mi casa o yo a la suya; nuestra amistad era tan grande que hasta comíamos del mismo plato, éramos muy unidas en todo aunque fuésemos distintas en carácter y físicamente.

Ella era de piel clara, pelo naranja, ojos castaños, no muy alta de estatura, era muy explosiva, alegre y muy inteligente; en cambio yo era de tez un poco morena, pelo negro, ojos azules y un poco más alta que ella, muy tranquila, seria, reservada y muy inteligente también.

Realmente no nos parecíamos en mucho pero aún así había quienes se preguntaban si éramos hermanas.

Ella y yo íbamos por la vida sin compromisos o preocupaciones, tratábamos de disfrutar la vida al máximo con vivencias emocionantes y personajes dueños de nuestros corazones, éramos tan diferentes que eso nos unía aún más, podía a veces sentirme triste y al mismo tiempo feliz pero ella simplemente era feliz.

No importaba qué pasara siempre se le veía muy contenta o de buen humor, en realidad no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre sabía cómo animarme cuando yo estaba triste o algo preocupada.

Era como la hermana menor que siempre quise tener pero que mis padres por azares del destino no habían podido darme.

.

.

.

Fue en esos tiempos de primavera cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, él era especial en todos los sentidos, algo silencioso, prevenido, con algo de flojera y parecía no haber vivido algo de aventuras; era un chico realmente apuesto, de una complexión delgada pero con unos ojos muy bonitos, se mostraba serio, tenía el pelo negro que era cubierto por un pequeño gorro; iba con unos jeans azules y una playera de color amarillo y mangas negras con un estampado un tanto extraño.

ÉL era más o menos de nuestra edad, Nami y yo lo habíamos conocido por parte de un amigo de ella pues ambos iban en la misma clase, aún puedo recordar el brillo en sus ojos de Nami cuando lo miró por primera vez, desde ese momento supe que se había enamorado.

Fue con un "hola" como lo conocimos, Kidd nos lo presentó pero en ese momento apenas y pudimos saber su nombre, se llamaba Law, para nuestra mala suerte o más bien de mi amiga el timbre sonó y tuvimos que regresar a nuestras clases; después de eso cuando nos encontrábamos con este chico solo intercambiábamos frases como "hola que tal, nos vemos", la verdad Nami estaba perdiendo su tiempo pues el chico cada vez se le veía más serio; en cambio yo veía a mi amiga suspirar cada que lo veía pasar, ponerse nerviosa cuando él la miraba o molestarse cuando pensaba en un jamás.

Era raro que Law se acercara a nosotras y las pocas veces que lo hacía no mostraba ningún interés en hacerse de una novia pero al final de cuentas terminamos siendo buenos amigos.

Era bastante interesante hablar con él. ¿Cómo sucedió? No lo sé pero así fue, más sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo y él parecía no darse cuenta de nada mientras que los suspiros de Nami comenzaban a agotarse…

**Este ha sido un capítulo introductorio a la historia por eso está un poco corto; espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por leer…**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosidad

**Hola amigos aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyan leyendo este fic.**

**Disfruten leyendo…**

**Capítulo 2 Curiosidad.**

Fue en una noche de lluvia, Nami y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, habíamos salido solo a tomarnos un café pero la conversación se volvió tan amena que nos entretuvo más de la cuenta y cuando vimos el reloj ya era algo tarde, abandonamos el restaurant "Baratie" y comenzamos a caminar, en ese momento ella miró el cielo y notó que pronto caería una tormenta, me pidió que apresuráramos el paso pero a esas alturas fue inevitable y el agua nos alcanzó; tratamos de coger un taxi pero para nuestra mala suerte no había ninguno libre, algo realmente raro en la ciudad, decidimos correr un poco pero inmediatamente abandonamos la idea al ver lo difícil que era orientarse con esa lluvia y ese aire tan brusco pero sobre todo correr con esos zapatos de tacón que llevábamos puestos; finalmente optamos por detenernos bajo un pequeño techo que alcanzaba a cubrirnos.

La verdad no nos tomamos el tiempo de fijarnos en qué calle nos encontrábamos, sólo sabíamos que ya estaba oscureciendo y el agua aún no paraba, al contrario había tomado más fuerza.

No tenía miedo pues por muchos años había andado sola por las calles, la observé de reojo y pude ver en sus ojos algo de preocupación; era lógico que tuviera miedo pues con todo lo que había pasado nos habíamos desorientado un poco; la miré de frente y le dije:

-Tranquila, pronto pasará, estaremos bien- dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

-Debí traer un estúpido paraguas.

-Debimos haber traído uno pero ahora ya es tarde para lamentarse.

Tal parece que esto la tranquilizó o quizá fue el verme tan tranquila y serena, pero aún así me preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperemos un poco a ver si baja la intensidad.

Como ya estábamos empapadas, sin importarnos mucho la ropa nos sentamos bajo las escaleras de aquella casa que nos refugiaba.

Al principio veíamos a gente pasar cubierta con su paraguas y a una que otra sin cubrir; así como infinidad de automóviles pero pasado un buen rato solo veíamos estos últimos.

Parecía que éramos las únicas personas refugiándose bajo un techo que no fuera su casa.

Después de un rato más, comenzamos a escuchar algo de ruido como si de música se tratara, una voz se alcanzó a oír desde lo lejos, era una voz tan clara que parecía perderse en el viento.

Nami fue tan curiosa que trató de agudizar el oído aún más debido al ruido que provocaba la lluvia para averiguar de dónde provenía ese sonido y después de unos segundos me dijo:

-Vamos, parece que el ruido proviene de ahí- señalándome una casa que estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Acaso pretendes que vayamos hacia allá?-le pregunté.

-Pues claro, ya nos hemos mojado completamente, ¿qué más da que nos mojemos otro poco por ir a disfrutar más de cerca algo de buena música?

-Lo curiosa no se te quitará jamás- fue lo que le contesté; la verdad ese sonido sonaba muy bien y también tenía ganas de saber qué era.

Parecía extraño pero realmente queríamos saber quién o más bien quiénes eran los causantes de ese hermoso ruido denominado música, sé que era una locura pues estábamos a millas de nuestras casas, solas en las calles de Nueva York, bajo la oscura noche que caía sobre nosotras acompañada de una fuerte lluvia y ahora esto…

Sin más, caminamos hacia la casa y efectivamente la música provenía de ese lugar; Nami sin pensarlo tocó a la puerta como por instinto.

-Espera- le dije sin creer lo que acababa de hacer- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Nami?

-¿Qué pasa? sólo quiero ver quienes tocan… ¿Acaso tú no?

Me quedé en silencio pues sinceramente sí que quería saberlo.

Tal parece que por el ruido no escuchaban que alguien tocaba la puerta, miré a Nami mientras le sonreía divertida ante la situación.

Pasaron unos segundos de espera y de pronto la puerta se abrió, una joven de cabello rosado y un extraño sombrero de color verde apareció tras la puerta, parecía de una edad más o menos como la mía, era muy linda y llevaba un trozo de carne en la mano…

Espera, ¿un trozo de carne? Sí, tal parece que interrumpimos la cena de esta bella joven.

Nami y yo la miramos algo incrédulas por la forma en cómo devoraba, pues lo hacía de una manera tan despreocupada y poco… decente se podría decir.

Las palabras se nos habían ido pero ella nos miró con ceño fruncido y preguntó:

-¿Si díganme, necesitan algo?- por lo que notamos los modales no importaban para esta joven pues se refería a nosotras aún cuando tenía la boca llena de comida.

-Ehm la verdad es que- se notaba a leguas que Nami estaba nerviosa.

-Mi amiga y yo pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos el ruido…- traté de explicar pero la mujer me interrumpió diciendo:

-Ah sí es mi hermanito… ¿Qué tiene?

-¿Eh? Nada es simplemente que se oye bien- respondió Nami.

-¿Lo conoces o… te gusta?- preguntó la chica.

Qué extraño y atrevido que la joven preguntara eso a dos completas desconocidas… en fin fuimos nosotras las que nos metimos en todo esto.

-¿Cómo? si ni siquiera sé quién es- contestó Nami.

-Oh lo siento- dijo de pronto la joven- están empapadas y la lluvia aún no cesa ¿desean pasar?

-¿Podemos?- preguntamos ambas a la vez.

Después de todo si tenía algo de modales…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tocamos a una casa, nos abren y así de la nada no invitan a pasar, qué extraño, esto sí que era una locura.

No sé qué sería lo que pasó por la mente de Nami pero seguro algo parecido pues la situación que estábamos viviendo era irremediablemente la misma.

-Si claro, no parecen ser malas personas, así sirve y conocen a mi hermano.

-Oh ¿en serio?- contestó Nami, quien en ese momento me miró a espera de que mi mirada se cruzase con la suya y asintiera en forma de aceptación, mientras la chica desconocida respondía:

-Claro si es por la música…todo; adelante pasen, oh por cierto soy Bonney- se presentó.

-Yo soy Nami y ella…

-Gracias pero me presento sola, hola soy Robin.

-Mucho gusto.

En cuanto pasamos al interior de la casa Bonney nos guió hacia lo que parecía ser un sótano, parecía que sus padres no estaban y la verdad eso me incomodó bastante, ambas estábamos nerviosas y con algo de temor, no a lo tonto entrábamos a una casa que no conocíamos.

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos, a decir verdad no fue muy largo el recorrido pero se nos hizo eterno debido a la ansiedad y el temor de estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido y aun peor con una persona que acabábamos de conocer.

La chica sin tocar abrió la puerta y ahí estaban: cuatro jóvenes realmente inspirados, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, en cuestión de segundos estábamos mirándolos como fanáticas, no olvido su gran energía, tenían una fuerza al agarrar el micrófono, al tocar la batería, al presionar las cuerdas de la guitarra y el bajo, era verdaderamente fantástico.

El lugar era bastante amplio, lleno de instrumentos musicales pero eso sí se notaba que era muy cómodo y que se podían pasar ahí las horas sin necesidad de salir a la calle pues todo estaba muy bien ambientado.

Cada uno de los instrumentos tenían un logotipo de un sombrero de paja y por lo que pude notar, en la batería podía leerse claramente que decía: "Mugiwara Boys" así que deduje era el nombre de la banda.

Podía sentirse en el aire la pasión con la cual hacían esa maravillosa música; cuando terminaron de tocar esa canción, respiraron profundamente como si hubiesen hecho el trabajo de su vida y de pronto ¡zas! sus miradas estaban posadas sobre nosotras, ya se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos miraban con bastante extrañeza e intriga.

Claro éramos unas completas extrañas invadiendo su espacio persona y privado.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chico del micrófono sin despegar su mirada de nosotras el cual lucía muy relajado, tenía la tez clara, el cabello negro un poco revuelto y corto, vestía unos pantalones cortos color azul y un chaleco color rojo y tenía una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-Nada hermano, me gusta cómo cantas, te dije que era una buena idea.

-¿Y ellas quiénes son?- volvió a preguntar intrigado.

-Ellas… bueno estaban bajo la lluvia y tu ruido despertó su curiosidad así que las invité a pasar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, disculpa nuestra intromisión soy Robin.

-Y yo Nami, mucho gusto, creo que son muy buenos.

-Ah gracias, apenas comenzamos con esto.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté a forma de que se diera cuenta que aún no se había presentado.

-¿Y?- preguntó confuso pero en seguida captó y nos dijo- Ah lo siento soy Luffy shishishi.

El chico se acercó aún más a nosotras y nos tendió la mano, en seguida se acercaron los demás compañeros a saludarnos.

-Ellos son parte de la banda; él es Sanji- dijo señalando al joven de pelo rubio quien iba vestido muy formal y que tenía una ceja muy extraña en forma de remolino.

-Hola hermosas damiselas-decía el rubio con un extraño baile y corazones en los ojos.

-Él es Franky, el baterista- Luffy señaló al chico que era mucho más robusto que los demás y tenía su pelo de color azul celeste peinado de una manera muy peculiar.

-Hola, ha sido suuper ¿no creen chicas?- dijo Franky haciendo una pose un tanto extraña pero divertida, sin duda este chico de pelo azul celeste tenía estilo.

-Sí, claro- respondimos ambas.

-Y él es Zoro, ambos fuimos los que comenzamos con esta idea de la música y de formar una banda.

El chico era muy apuesto, de cuerpo bien formado y mostraba un aire de madurez; aunque su estilo era muy como decirlo…único; su cabello era de un color verde muy peculiar y de su oreja izquierda colgaban tres pendientes.

-Hola- fue todo lo que el chico dijo.

Al parecer no hablaba demasiado, era hombre de pocas palabras; recuerdo haber saludado a todos; por un momento me sentí extraña al igual que Nami, de la nada habíamos conocidos a unos grandiosos chicos.

Estos jóvenes sí que tenían estilo y eran totalmente diferentes a todos los que habíamos conocido antes.

Luffy era una persona muy divertida, sencilla y agradable, Sanji era todo un caballero, muy atento, respetuoso y sabía cocinar, al parecer lo hacía muy bien pues Luffy no paraba de decir que era un excelente cocinero, Sanji prometió hacernos algo la próxima vez que fuéramos.

Franky era muy gracioso y algo extrovertido y Zoro…él era muy reservado, indiferente, aparentaba ser un chico rudo pero no parecía ser del todo cierto y esto hacía que me dieran más ganas de conocerlo.

En seguida habíamos entrado en confianza sobre todo Luffy quien al parecer era un chico muy confiado, un tanto diferente a Zoro quien permanecía algo distante y casi no comentaba nada.

Después de charlar un rato nos enteramos de que iban en la misma preparatoria que nosotras, no lo podíamos creer, eso era el colmo…

Estuvimos por bastante tiempo platicando, nos divertimos, los conocimos un poco y a demás pudimos ver su amor hacia la música, eran muy apasionados con lo que hacían… simple y sencillamente eran fantásticos.

No nos dimos cuenta de la hora, hasta que Bonney fue a decirnos que la lluvia había cesado, fue ahí cuando caímos en cuenta de lo tarde que era y por supuesto de que nos regañarían al llegar a casa.

Nos despedimos de todos y al salir de la puerta pudimos escuchar a Sanji decirnos que esperaba que volviéramos mañana; Nami y yo nos miramos y sonreímos en señal de que volveríamos a verlos.

En cuanto estuvimos fuera de la casa de Luffy sin problema alguno tomamos un taxi, el clima era realmente agradable, estaba haciendo bastante frio.

Pude ver en el reloj del taxista que ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y claro que no eran horas como para que un par de señoritas como nosotras estuviéramos en la calle; por lo tanto decidí que era mejor ir a dejar primero a Nami a su casa.

Después de un largo recorrido llegamos, me despedí de ella mientras la veía entrar a su casa y yo me alejaba en el taxi rumbo a la mía.

Como era de esperarse mi madre me regañó y también me castigó pero sabía que eso no impediría que Nami y yo volviéramos a ver a aquellos chicos que conocimos por casualidad…

**Gracias por leer…**

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3 El chico nuevo

**Hola amigos les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me apoyan.**

**Chicas espero hacerlas feliz con este capítulo…**

**Disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3 El chico nuevo.**

A la mañana siguiente partí hacia la escuela en donde me encontré con Nami; antes de entrar a clases platicamos un poco acerca de la noche anterior; le conté que me habían castigado y ella me dijo que sus padres también se habían molestado mucho y por ende la habían castigado también.

Obviamente hablamos sobre ir de nuevo a aquella casa con aquellos peculiares chicos más tarde.

Nuestra institución era lo suficientemente grande como para contener a miles de estudiantes, así que era difícil conocer a gran número de ellos, solo veíamos rostros tan distintos vagar de aquí para allá pero nunca nos dábamos la oportunidad de conocer a alguno.

Era hora de separarnos para entrar a nuestras respectivas clases; esta vez yo comenzaba el día con mi clase de historia y al parecer Nami debía tener geografía.

Era mi último año en la preparatoria y a decir verdad no había hecho muchos amigos, casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba leyendo o estudiando, por lo regular en un lugar apartado de los demás.

Nami siempre se la pasaba diciéndome que debería hacer amigos pues ahora que saliera de la preparatoria tendríamos menos tiempo para estar juntas, en realidad eso no me preocupaba pues sabía que aunque fuéramos a diferentes escuelas nuestra amistad no terminaría así como así por nada.

.

.

.

Durante las clases fuimos interrumpidos por un chico que sería nuestro nuevo compañero de clase, algo extraño a estas alturas del ciclo escolar; era un joven muy apuesto llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos, un chaleco de color naranja, usaba un collar rojo y un sombrero color naranja muy peculiar; su pelo era color negro, lo tenía un poco largo y en su rostro se podían ver unas cuantas pecas.

-¿Eres nuevo?- preguntó el asesor.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Portgas D. Ace.

-Bien Ace puedes tomar asiento que la clase ya ha comenzado.

-Sí, gracias profesor.

El chico buscó un asiento libre mientras recorría el salón con su mirada.

Parecía que todos mis compañeros estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos pues claro era "el chico nuevo".

El joven finalmente se sentó detrás de mí, no le dirigí la palabra pues no quería parecer como que estaba interesada en él, y como si no me hubiese importado seguí escuchando atenta la clase hasta que el timbre sonó.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Nami permanecía sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería donde por lo regular nos sentábamos siempre ya con nuestro almuerzo listo; yo caminaba directamente hacia ella con un libro entre mis manos mientras le sonreía alegremente.

La saludé y dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en mis manos comenzamos a desayunar, le conté que había entrado un chico nuevo a mi clase: fatal error pues esto sirvió para que llovieran miles de preguntas respecto al chico.

-¿Cómo es?, ¿es guapo?, ¿lindo?, ¿atractivo?

-La verdad si es muy apuesto pero no creo que te interese.

-¿y cómo lo sabes si aun no lo conozco?

-No lo sé, solo decía.

Realmente no quería seguir hablando del tema así que tomé mi libro y comencé a leer esperando que esto sirviera para que Nami detuviera su curiosidad…pero fue inútil.

-Vamos, tienes que presentármelo, mira que para que algún chico te parezca atractivo a ti que solo tienes ojos para tus libros debe ser digno de conocerlo.

Claro ella no sabía que en realidad sí estaba interesada en un chico pero no dije nada y sin apartar el libro de mi rostro le contesté:

-¿Cómo voy a presentártelo si ni siquiera le he hablado?, apenas y sé su nombre.

-¿Qué no van en el mismo salón?

-Sí, pero tu bien sabes que eso de platicar durante las clases no se me da y menos si se trata de un chico.

-Vale al menos dime su nombre.

-Su nombre es Ace.

-Tiene bonito nombre, Robin pero si tenías el pretexto de que es nuevo pudiste haber aprovechado para conversar con él, ¿no crees?

Solo la miré con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios dándole fin a esa absurda conversación y me dispuse a seguir leyendo.

No supe por qué pero Nami ya no me hacía preguntas ni me decía nada al respecto así que me extrañe mucho y bajé el libro para verla y ahí estaba con la vista perdida, miré en dirección hacia donde sus ojos se posaban y pude ver que se trataba del chico nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?

-No me digas que el chico nuevo es ese galán que esta allá- me dijo mientras señalaba al joven.

-Pues sí, es él- contesté sonriendo divertida.

-Pero si te quedaste corta con tu descripción al decir que solo era apuesto.

-Bueno no importa, ahora lo has visto por ti misma.

De pronto Nami se comenzó a poner tensa y dio un pequeño salto, me extrañe por esa actitud de mi compañera y quise saber a qué se debía, volteé a ver nuevamente hacia donde segundos atrás estaba el chico y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que se acercaba hacia nosotras o bueno más bien eso parecía pues venía hacia nuestra dirección, la verdad no estaba segura de que nos estuviese viendo hasta que estuvo frente a nosotras.

-Hola, soy Ace- dijo mientras nos miraba.

-Hola, soy Nami.

-Mucho gusto y ¿tú eres?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a mí con la mirada.

-Oh sí lo siento soy Robin vamos en el mismo salón, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh es verdad con razón tu hermoso rostro se me hacía conocido, lo siento es mi primer día y aún ando medio desorientado.

Por un instante pude sentir la mirada de Nami sobre de mí pero no dije nada ante ese comentario del chico solo sonreí ligeramente cerrando los ojos en forma de gratitud.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Si claro no hay problema- se apresuró a contestar mi compañera.

La verdad me alegraba de que Ace se hubiese acercado a nosotras y no tuviera yo que cargar con una Nami sobre de mí cada día pidiéndome que se lo presentara y cosas por el estilo.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato hasta que terminó la hora de descanso; Ace parecía ser un tipo muy inteligente, al principio algo reservado, pero al parecer su vida estaba llena de aventuras.

Nami se fue a su salón y Ace y yo marchamos juntos hacia nuestra siguiente clase…

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro salón y entramos a clase, Ace me dijo:

-Ah pero si estoy sentado detrás de ti.

-Sí, es verdad- le dije fingiendo no saberlo.

En ese momento entró el profesor y nos avisó que debíamos ir al aula de medios.

Tomé mis cosas apresuradamente y sin esperar a que el chico nuevo estuviera listo salí de ahí en dirección al aula de medios, solo pude ver que se había alzado como para decirme algo pero yo ya estaba perdiéndome del salón de clases.

En cuanto crucé la puerta a unos cuantos metros de ahí me topé con un chico; no me fijé quién era por la prisa que llevaba pero pude escuchar que me dijo:

-Oi, deberías tener más cuidado.

-Lo siento- alcancé a pronunciar.

-¿Robin?-preguntó asombrado aquel joven.

En ese momento me detuve para ver de quién se trataba, el chico cargaba un enorme tambor así que tuve que hacer mi vista a un lado para poder verlo bien, en seguida lo reconocí:

-Franky, que gusto verte.

-Sí, lo mismo digo, ahora llevo esto al salón de música- dijo señalando el tambor y agregó:- que suerte que nos hayamos encontrado y dime, ¿irán hoy Nami y tú a la casa de Luffy?

-No lo sé estoy…castigada, bueno ambas lo estamos- dije con algo de vergüenza.

-Espera, tengo una mejor súúper idea, ya que no pueden salir en la tarde a casa de Luffy ¿por qué no vienen a medio día a nuestro salón para escucharnos ensayar?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno nuestro cuarto de ensayos está del otro lado del campus pero es fácil guiarse. Además nuestro profesor de música el señor Brook nos ha dado permiso de ensayar en su clase ¿por qué no vienen a escucharnos?

-Genial sería muy buena idea, solo que tenemos clase, aún así no te preocupes le diré a Nami.

-Sí, espero puedan venir, será súper ya lo verán.

-Ok gracias nos vemos más tarde ahora debo irme.

-Hasta pronto.

Era sorprendente, los cuatro chicos estudiaban lo mismo y ensayaban en sus ratos libres; su profesor parecía ser muy condescendiente y amante de los grandes talentos así que les daba la oportunidad de ensayar cada que podían.

Me dispuse a seguir mi camino apresuradamente cuando escuché unos pasos correr detrás de mí mientras gritaban:

-¡Oi Robin, espérame por favor!

Me detuve un momento y volteé a ver a Ace que avanzaba apresuradamente hacia mí.

-Oi, señorita ¿podría acompañarla hasta el salón de clases?

-Ah Ace si claro.

-Parece que llevabas prisa hace rato, por poco y no te alcanzo.

-Si la verdad no me gusta llegar tarde a mis clases.

-Pues habrá que apresurarse, vamos.

Juntos caminamos hasta llegar al aula de medios.

.

.

.

Ese día Nami y yo nos escapamos de nuestras clases de medio día para ir a ver a los chicos tocar; debo confesar que a Nami le costó mucho trabajo hacer que abandonara mi clase y aceptara acompañarla, pero en fin, no sé cómo pero había logrado convencerme y nos encontrábamos camino al cuarto de ensayos de los chicos.

Cuando llegamos y les contamos a los chicos lo que hicimos se rieron de nosotras por lo locas que podíamos ser al salirnos de clase.

En seguida nos presentaron a su profesor Brook, era un señor de aproximadamente 60 años y a decir verdad su estilo algo antiguo pero aún se veía lleno de vitalidad.

-Hola- saludamos.

-Hola hermosas señoritas, un placer conocerlas me pregunto si ¿serían tan amables de mostrarme sus bragas? Yohoho

Ante esta pregunta Nami se acercó a Franky para preguntarle si era una broma del profesor.

-Así es él, descuiden chicas no es un pervertido.

-Oh mi Nami san, Robin chawn han venido a verme tocar- expresaba Sanji mientras giraba alrededor de las chicas con corazones en los ojos.

-Para pervertido aquí el cejas rizadas…

-¿Qué has dicho marimo de mierda?

-Lo que escuchaste cejillas.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Adelante.

-Oi chicos parad por favor que no tenemos mucho tiempo y Franky nos invitó a verlos ensayar- intervenía Nami en aquella discusión.

-Oi que bueno que pudieron venir, venga que vamos a comenzar- decía Luffy alegremente.

Comenzaron con una canción muy bonita, se llamaba First day of my life, la voz de Luffy resonaba dentro de las cuatro paredes, era una voz tan linda y clara, llena de sentimiento y pasión, realmente sentía lo que cantaba…

"_Still feels like the first time_

_To stand here by your side,_

_Together regardless_

_We ´ll walk through the darkness_

_Still feels like the first day of my life…"_

Mientras disfrutábamos de la melodía observábamos como Franky parecía perderse de este mundo mientras tocaba la batería con gran pasión, así como también Zoro y Sanji se deshacían entre la guitarra y el bajo como si su vida dependiera de ello, los sonidos que emitían eran asombrosos, realmente hermosos acompañados de la magnífica voz de Luffy.

"_Remember the times,_

_Together we swore never give up this life_

_Still hanging on, still going strong, here I belong_

_And maybe I ´m crazy but I ´m just can ´t slow down…"_

La canción era tan hermosa que se podía sentir y respirar en el ambiente.

Al finalizar el ensayo comenzaban a platicar sobre sus proyectos; esto de la música realmente iba muy en serio.

Mientras descansaban Sanji nos ofrecía algo de beber en lo que Luffy le pedía le trajera algo de comer, más específicamente le pidió carne.

Zoro avisó que iría por algo de beber para refrescarse así que Franky aprovechó y le pidió le trajera una coca cola, mientras a nosotras Sanji nos traía un jugo de naranja.

Entre bromas, risas y seriedades el tiempo se fue volando y Nami y yo debíamos volver a nuestra siguiente clase, nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

.

.

.

Al llegar al salón Ace estaba recostado con ambos brazos cruzados hacia atrás y recargando su cabeza sobre de ellos.

-Te has perdido de una interesante clase señorita Robin- me dijo.

-Lo siento, sabía que no debía salirme de clase- dije un poco apenada porque un chico de mi clase me dijera algo así.

-No tienes por qué apenarte la verdad no te perdiste de nada, más bien yo me he perdido de tu agradable compañía… ¿A dónde has ido?

-Ehm fui con Nami a escuchar a unos amigos tocar.

-Que interesante.

-Si así es, la verdad son muy buenos y…

-Jóvenes, señoritas buenas tardes comenzaremos la clase pero antes pasaré lista.

Ambos guardamos silencio y nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos dejando inconclusa nuestra pequeña conversación.

.

.

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Supongo que por la canción ya saben a qué grupo de rock me refiero ¿no es así?**

**Por cierto agradezco los reviews por este medio a quienes no tienen cuenta: **

**Kurinchi: **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar; me hace feliz que te guste el fic y sobre Bonney y Luffy si que tiene sentido, sólo míralos, una no para de comer y el otro ama comer entonces dije: perfecto ellos dos serán hermanos XD. Espero sigas leyendo ¡saludos!.

**Zorro Junior:** Amiga gracias por leer, déjame decirte que no fuiste la única que pensó que estaría Usopp en lugar de Franky pero la verdad me pareció que ese era el lugar del ciborg hehe además tengo otro papel para Usopp, gracias por los ánimos y por el apoyo, te mando saludos.

**x10go:** Hola gracias por leer y por tu comentario, espero sigas leyendo.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4 Locas aventuras y relación

**Hola amigos de nuevo yo con un capítulo más que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen.**

**Disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4 Locas aventuras y relación.**

Casi todos los días Ace nos acompañaba a almorzar, debo confesar que era gracioso verlo comer pues lo hacía muy rápido y en grandes cantidades; pero mucho más gracioso me era verlo dormir durante las clases.

Algunas veces él nos invitaba el almuerzo y algunas otras nosotras; platicábamos mucho, parecía que después de todo se la pasaba muy bien con nosotras.

Nuestra amistad con él crecía cada día más y los tres nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos.

Era un chico muy divertido y educado, pocos como él había en este mundo o eso es lo que yo creía o había creído hasta ese entonces.

Al salir de la escuela siempre nos acompañaba a nuestras casas para asegurarse de que llegáramos bien y qué decir cuando llegábamos a salir en las tardes a cenar, siempre se preocupaba por nosotras; era como un gran hermano para mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mañana cuando estábamos en la escuela a Nami se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de ir de nuevo con los chicos.

Esta vez en compañía de Ace; al final aceptamos ir pero al llegar al cuarto de ensayos nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie; decidimos volver más tarde cuando de pronto Ace estaba tocando la batería como todo un profesional, nos impresionó bastante pues no sabíamos que supiera tocar.

Nos quedamos un rato mientras él tocaba, al igual que los chicos él también ponía pasión en lo que hacía; cuando terminó de tocar unos aplausos aparte de los nuestros sonaron en el salón.

Ace estaba sonriendo de una manera muy extraña, volteamos a ver quién había aplaudido y vimos que se trataba de Franky.

-Sabes tocar muy bien canijo.

-Gracias.

-Hola Franky, los estábamos esperando- dije un tanto emocionada pero a la vez apenada por hacer uso de sus instrumentos sin su consentimiento.

En seguida llegaron los chicos y les presentamos a Ace.

-Él es nuestro amigo Ace va en la misma clase que Robin- se apresuró a presentarlo Nami.

-Hola chicos, ellas me han hablado muy bien de ustedes, al parecer tocan y cantan muy bien.

Los chicos se acercaron a saludarlo mientras le hacían una que otra pregunta respecto a su persona y principalmente sobre la música ya que Franky les había dicho que Ace tocaba muy bien la batería y que realmente lo había sorprendido por lo bien que lo hacía.

-Sí, chicos vamos a enseñarle un poco a Ace sobre nuestra música me ha caído bien y eso que apenas y sé su nombre.

-Nunca escuchas nada de lo que te dicen- le reclamaba Sanji pues Ace ya había hablado un poco de su vida.

Los demás miraron a Luffy como diciendo que eso no era raro en él pues siempre tenía esa de tratar a las personas que acababa de conocer como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, realmente era muy confiado.

Sin que se lo pidiéramos ya se encontraban en sus sitios comenzando a tocar muy emocionados.

-Realmente son buenos- me decía Ace mientras veíamos tocar a nuestros amigos.

-Sí, te lo dije- le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Franky le prestaba a ratos la batería a Ace pues creía que era muy bueno tocando, era impresionante la facilidad con la que aprendía y se adaptaba al ritmo de los chicos con su música.

Desde ese momento nos convertimos en grandes amigos; Ace se juntaba más con Nami y Luffy, pues aunque no lo crean siempre apoyaba a este último en cualquiera de sus ideas disparatadas.

Yo… aunque casi siempre me la pasaba un poco apartada durante los descansos de los chicos; solía observarlos con una sonrisa en mi rostro, especialmente a Zoro.

Aún no sabía por qué pero ese chico provocaba algo en mi interior, desde que lo conocí llamó mucho mi atención, la verdad moría por conocerlo, saber más de él.

Por una parte sabía que Zoro se sentía bien solo ahí sentado, apartado de los demás y esto lo sabía porque a mí me pasaba algo parecido, prefería estar leyendo un buen libro acompañada de una rica taza de café que enfrentarme a lo complicado de las relaciones sociales.

Sí, realmente era agradable esta forma de vida, pero de esta manera nunca llegaría a conocerlo y él tampoco a mí así que decidí dejar a un lado mi libro y me acerqué hasta donde él se encontraba sentado.

-Hola- le saludé sonriéndole con la mejor sonrisa que pudo haberme salido en ese momento.

Él me miró de forma extraña, tal parece que mi actitud lo había incomodado un poco; quizá no debí sonreírle de esa manera.

-Hola- me respondió con la misma palabra, por un momento dudé en continuar con la pequeña conversación que aún ni siquiera daba inicio y que parecía que no tendría éxito alguno; pero algo me dijo que intentara, que siguiera con lo que había dado comienzo al atreverme a acercarme a él y quizá tendría una oportunidad…

-Veo que esto de la música va muy en serio- dije; creí que hablar de algo que sabía era de su interés podría ser un buen comienzo.

-Sí, la verdad es que cuando a Luffy o a alguno de nosotros se nos mete una idea es difícil que nos la arranquen así nada más, tenemos un sueño que cumplir y es que esta banda crezca y sea conocida por todo el mundo.

-Vaya esto es impresionante.

No tenía idea de lo que él me diría a continuación y eso me ponía tensa pues quizá mi comentario no había sido del todo alentador para mantener esta conversación.

Miré como Zoro tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a beberla; finalmente me preguntó:

-¿No eres de aquí cierto?

Me alegré que preguntara algo como eso pues para mí significaba que quería continuar con la conversación y a la vez conocer un poco de mí.

-No, no lo soy, vengo de Los Ángeles, ¿y tú si eres de aquí?

-Si aquí nací y crecí, Luffy y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria.

-Eso es lindo.

-¿Y qué te trajo a vivir acá?

-El trabajo de mi madre, la verdad por su trabajo teníamos que viajar mucho pero ahora la han puesto de planta y no tenemos que viajar más…

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Ace que me decía que ya debíamos regresar a clase, solo me despedí de Zoro disculpándome y me dirigí a los chicos para hacer lo mismo.

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero Zoro miró de una forma extraña a Ace, como si le hubiera molestado que nos interrumpiera.

Ya que nos habíamos despedidos de todos regresamos a nuestras clases…

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y nuestra amistad crecía con el tiempo; ahora éramos Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Bonney, Ace, Nami y yo, nos divertíamos bastante, como nunca antes nos habíamos divertido a decir verdad; hacíamos cada locura como dormir en el patio de Luffy, meternos en la piscina cuando hacía frío, entre otras cosas; una vez Zoro estaba muy cansado así que se quedó dormido después del ensayo y fuimos malos al ponerle hormigas, la verdad fue idea de Sanji y Luffy, yo no quería hacerlo pero al final ganó la mayoría; tardó para que Zoro nos perdonara pero aún más para que las ronchas se le quitaran.

A veces íbamos juntos a patinar a un parque muy grande y bonito, Bonney y Nami se burlaban de Luffy pues no sabía patinar y a cada rato se caía de maneras tan graciosas que era difícil contenerse la risa, finalmente Zoro se prestó a enseñarle a hacerlo y vaya que lo hizo bien pues prontamente Luffy aprendió a patinar.

.

.

.

Una tarde Franky dijo que nos enseñaría a bailar con estilo o más bien a su estilo, era realmente divertido verlo bailar de esa manera tan peculiar y a la vez decir súper mientras hacía una pose tan graciosa que Nami se moría de la risa mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas y yo tenía que taparme la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

Intentaron hacer que Zoro bailara pero éste se negó rotundamente a aprender pues según él no era de ese tipo.

Sanji no se daba abasto pues quería bailar con las tres a la vez y era muy chistoso, aunque claro Ace y Franky se encargaban de bailar con alguna de nosotras, cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Sanji…más bien no le agradaba para nada.

Recuerdo que ese día Zoro y Sanji se pelearon…

-Esas son cosas estúpidas- decía el peliverde.

-¿Qué dices cabeza de alga? ¿A caso no sabes que con el baile puedes conquistar a una hermosa dama?

-No quiero conquistar nada y tus técnicas de perro faldero no me interesan en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién te has creído mierdoso?

Ambos comenzaron a pelearse hasta que Nami los separó golpeándolos a los dos, ver este escenario era aún mucho más gracioso.

.

.

.

Pero hay algo que no olvidaré jamás, pues había sido la primera vez que alguien salía lastimado; una de sus grandes locuras de Luffy; éste había dicho, y peor aún decidido que sería divertido hacer carreritas en los carritos del súper al aventarnos sobre una calle empinada, por suerte llevábamos casco aunque en una de esas Luffy cayó de tal forma que se golpeó contra el suelo raspándose los brazos, las rodillas y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Todos nos asustamos demasiado pensamos lo peor en ese momento hasta que Luffy como si nada se levantó y con su sonrisa de siempre dijo que había sido divertido y que lo deberíamos hacer de nuevo.

Nami se había asustado mucho pero al ver la reacción de Luffy su semblante cambió a molestia.

Ante esta falta de conciencia Bonney lo regañó y prohibió hacerlo de nuevo ya que las heridas que se había hecho eran un tanto profundas y tuvo que llevarlo al doctor; por suerte el doctor dijo que no era nada grave pero aún así le lavaron las heridas y se las vendaron. Bonney tuvo que pagar los gastos pues Luffy le pidió no le dijera nada a sus padres; claro que no dejamos que ella pagara todo sola ya que nos sentíamos responsables de lo que le había sucedido a Luffy.

.

.

.

A pesar de las locuras de Luffy y sus ideas descabelladas, todo era genial entre nosotros.

Ace estaba más cerca de Nami, creo que ella sin darse cuenta comenzaba a acercarse más a él y lo trataba de manera diferente a como lo hacía antes, incluso a veces hasta lo abrazaba, por otro lado yo no me había enterado que Ace iba a visitar mucho a Nami hasta que escuché un día a Bonney hablando con Franky algo de ello.

Ellos pensaban que ahí había algo, la verdad yo no sabía nada pero tenía la seguridad de que si algo pasaba sería la primera a quien Nami se lo contara… o eso esperaba de verdad.

Fue después cuando Nami me dijo que Ace iba a visitarla seguido a su casa por las tardes y salían a caminar un rato, pero que solo eran buenos amigos.

-Sí, quizá por ahora pero tal vez más adelante…- dije como respuesta a su confesión.

-No lo sé Robin quizá nunca me lo pida- en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, eres linda, le agradas, seguro que lo hará.

-Eso espero de verdad.

.

.

.

Todo sucedió en una de esas tantas noches en las que Ace y Nami habían salido a cenar y ya se encontraban de regreso camino a casa de ella mientras platicaban.

-Gracias-decía Ace.

-Gracias ¿por qué?- se extrañaba Nami.

-Porque te llevas conmigo.

-No es nada, realmente me la paso muy bien contigo.

-Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo.

-Entonces no des las gracias.

-Está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes mientras seguían caminando bajo la bella noche; en seguida el silencio fue roto por Ace que decía:

-Oi Nami, me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- al terminar de formular la pregunta se detuvo en seco a espera de una respuesta por parte de la chica.

Ace estaba nervioso de eso no hay duda pero Nami ni se diga, estaba muy sonrojada por la pregunta, por esa pregunta que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y que por fin había sido formulada.

Nami se acercó a Ace, lo miró a los ojos y acto seguido se dirigió a sus labios y los rozó levemente con los suyos en demostración de su aceptación.

Ace algo confundido preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Eso significa que si quieres?

-No se dime tú…

En ese instante Ace comprendió el mensaje que su interlocutora le enviaba, tomó el rostro de Nami con su mano derecha y con la otra agarró su cintura acercándola hacia él y finalmente la besó largamente y suave como debía ser la primera vez quizá.

Pasado unos segundos o tal vez un poco más de tiempo se separaron y sin decir palabra alguna se dispusieron a seguir caminando, a decir verdad con un poco de pena y más cuando Ace la tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa se despidieron con otro beso pero esta vez fue más corto debido a que sus padres aún no sabían nada y prefería que se enterasen por sus labios de ella y no por verlos besándose.

Recuerdo que todo esto Nami me lo contó esa misma noche al hablarme por teléfono, no se aguantó las ganas de decírmelo y tener que esperar al día siguiente pues no sabía lo que pasaría y prefería que fuera la primera en saberlo.

Su voz se escuchaba algo agitada por la emoción y los nervios casi no podía entenderle nada hasta que le dije que se tranquilizara, respirara hondo y hablara con calma.

Comenzó a contarme todo y cuando por fin terminó se quedó en silencio como esperando que yo le dijera algo al respecto. No sabía que debía decirle exactamente así que solo le respondí que me alegraba por ella y que esperaba que su relación con Ace fuera duradera y muy bonita.

Ella me contestó que eso deseaba; se despidió de mí deseándome buenas noches no sin antes recordarme de ir al ensayo mañana en casa de Luffy.

Después de colgar el teléfono me dispuse a leer un poco antes de dormir y tomé el libro que estaba sobre mi buró y comencé a leerlo; mientras lo hacía no pude evitar sonreír pues me había imaginado a esos dos juntos mientras que por mi mente y tan solo por unos escasos segundos se había cruzado el rostro de Zoro…

.

.

**Bien amigos espero les haya gustado el capítulo…y no me mateis por poner a Ace con Nami.**

**Quizá muchos me digan: ¿pero qué es esto? Se supone que el fic es LuNa y hasta ahora no hemos leído nada de ellos…**

**Tranquilos que sí es LuNa solo que deben esperar un poquito por favor no se desesperen.**

**Respondo reviews por este medio a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Kurinchi: **Hola gracias por seguir leyendo y por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, me hace feliz saber que lees mi fic.

**Zorro junior: **Amiga gracias por seguir leyendo y si preferí que Brook fuera maestro hehehe y no te preocupes entre Ace y Robin solo existirá una buena amistad y sobre la canción me alegra que te guste, orales que bien que a tu hermana le encante que esté escribiendo un fic LuNa hehe, gracias a tu hermana también por leer…y pronto saldrá Usopp.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5 El tiempo vuela

**¡Hola amigos de fanfiction!**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo cinco de esta historia espero lo disfruten.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que me leen y me apoyan a seguir con esta historia!**

.

.

**Capítulo 5 El tiempo vuela.**

Al otro día en uno de los ensayos de los chicos, todos veíamos muy callados a Nami y a Ace y además muy juntos, fue extraño pues Ace siempre apoyaba mucho a Luffy en cualquiera de sus aventuras u ocurrencias… pero esta vez parecía ausente.

Fue más tarde cuando decidieron decirnos abiertamente que tenían una relación, aunque yo ya lo sabía desde el día anterior, era mejor que ellos se lo contaran de su propia boca a los demás.

En ese momento fue cuando Bonney y Franky dijeron que ellos ya se imaginaban algo así.

-Súper por lo que veo Bonney y yo teníamos razón al respecto.

-Mi querida Nami san saliendo con Ace, no puedo creerlo- se lamentaba Sanji.

La verdad me dio mucho gusto que después de todo Ace y Nami estuvieran juntos, estaba feliz porque mi amiga estuviera con el chico que quería, además de que sabía que podía confiar en Ace.

Los demás solo los felicitaron pues al parecer comprendían que era un tanto incómodo interrogar a la pareja o querer saber más de la cuenta, o algunos como Luffy que al parecer no había entendido nada de lo que sus compañeros habían dicho y simplemente siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y Mugiwara Boys avanzaba, los chicos comenzaban a tocar en algunas fiestas y cosas parecidas, la mayoría de las veces podíamos acompañarlos pero algunas otras por cuestiones personales nos era imposible hacerlo.

Los chicos solían tocar mucho en sitios tales como café-bar y al ser lugares públicos se nos facilitaba la admisión y por lo tanto lográbamos juntarnos todos.

Realmente disfrutábamos mucho del buen ambiente acompañado de sus alocadas canciones; la aceptación por parte del público era muy buena para ser honestos.

Fue en una de esas tantas veces que salieron a tocar en algún lugar que Sanji había conocido a una linda chica llamada Vivi, desde ese entonces comenzaron a salir juntos, según él apenas se estaban conociendo y aún no era su novia así que seguía libre por si alguna de nosotras tres: Bonney, Nami o yo aceptábamos su oferta de salir con él como algo más que amigas.

Sanji confiaba en que alguna de nosotras decidiéramos salir con él, pero sobretodo tenía la esperanza de que Nami se olvidara de Ace para hacerle caso pues a pesar de todo no se daba por vencido.

En otra ocasión que salimos al centro de la ciudad, conocimos a un chico joven, era de piel morena, pelo rizado, negro, un poco largo y tenía una nariz como la de pinocho.

El chico se encontraba en medio de la plaza contando al parecer una gran azaña de su vida pues había mucha gente a su alrededor escuchándolo atentamente y riendo, tanto así que Luffy no dudó en acercarse y asombrarse por todo lo que el joven relataba.

A pesar de lo increíble e irreal que sonaban sus historias Luffy no paraba de asombrarse y decirle que era genial y quien sabe que tantas cosas más que alentaban al chico a seguir hablando.

Definitivamente todo era mentira, pero al no causarle daño a nadie con sus historias más valía divertirse con ellas y no cortarles de tajo tanto la inspiración como la emoción de quien escucha.

Al terminar su relato y agradecer a todos los presentes, la gente se marchaba no sin antes dejarle alguna "propina" por sus buenas historias.

Al ver que nosotros seguíamos ahí, ya que Luffy había insistido en quedarse y conocer a ese chico asombroso, el joven comenzó a hacernos plática no sin antes presentarse formalmente con todos nosotros; se llamaba Usopp y por supuesto que Luffy lo invitó a formar parte de nuestra familia; el chico encantado aceptó mientras comenzaba a contar una más de sus grandiosas historias.

Usopp era muy divertido de eso no había duda, y Luffy se divertía mucho con él, tanto que era difícil creer que se acababan de conocer.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, durante el tiempo libre después de los ensayos, Zoro se dedicaba a estudiar detalladamente las canciones que Luffy escribía, era su mano derecha, Franky componía la música con la batería, Luffy después de trabajar en las canciones se ponía a "jugar" con Usopp o a gastar bromas con los chicos, Bonney apoyaba en todo a su hermano aunque a veces pelearan por la comida; Ace y Nami se la pasaban muy bien aunque en diversas ocasiones discutían por cositas nada y es que ella era demasiado exigente con él y Ace a veces era muy celoso; mientras tanto yo me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo leyendo.

Una vez Law se acercó a Nami para platicar un poco, a pesar de no haber pasado nada entre ellos la amistad había perdurado y hasta les había presentado a los chicos.

Law era un buen amigo y al parecer a todos les había caído bien; con quien más se llevaba era con Luffy y Franky, a pesar de ser muy distinto en carácter y personalidad parece que estos dos le divertían bastante con sus ocurrencias y le eran muy agradables.

Claro que esta introducción de Law no le sentaba muy bien a Ace pues sabía que alguna vez Nami había estado interesada en él y eso lo ponía celoso.

Usopp y Luffy se divertían bastante con cualquier ocurrencia que se les viniera a la mente a cualquiera de los dos por más absurda que fuese la llevaban a cabo.

.

.

.

Unos meses después todo iba de maravilla, el grupo, yo, pero Nami y Ace empezaban a discutir mucho, recuerdo que Ace no hallaba donde esconderse después de discutir con Nami pues como les dije en un principio ella era muy explosiva.

Parecía que el problema radicaba en que Nami se la pasaba más tiempo con Law que con él, a decir verdad esto era cierto pero claro que no había nada entre estos dos, pero Ace se figuraba cosas.

La razón de este acercamiento era que Law tenía planes de irse a estudiar a España y sabía que Nami era muy conocedora de esos sitios pues en algunas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de viajar con su familia y podría orientar mejor a Law sobre lugares que visitar, dónde hospedarse y cosas así.

Pasado un tiempo y con la relación en decadencia debido a inseguridades y falta de disponibilidad de tiempo, decidieron que era mejor terminar, claro la propuesta fue de Ace y aunque al final Nami estuvo de acuerdo la verdad es que sufrió mucho por la ruptura.

Su fallo sirvió para que todos en la banda se sintieran tensos cuando de alguno de los dos se trataba, no se dirigían la palabra y esta situación era bastante incómoda para todos así que los chicos y yo decidimos hablar con ellos para que por lo menos volvieran a ser amigos.

Nuestras súplicas fueron escuchadas, ambos entraron en razón y decidieron que no porque su relación de novios hubiese fracasado su amistad también debía hacerlo.

La calma y la paz volvían a estar con nosotros y parecía que todo sería como antes o mejor dicho, mejor que antes.

.

.

.

Llegó el día de mi graduación, mi madre estaba orgullosa de mí y no paraba de hacérmelo saber; Ace también estaba muy contento porque terminábamos esta fase para pasar a la siguiente.

La ceremonia había sido en la mañana y los chicos habían podido acompañarme; por la tarde se realizaría un festival en la escuela para dar por terminado el ciclo escolar así que el profesor Brook les pidió a los chicos tuvieran una participación y demostraran su gran talento, claro él abriría el escenario con una hermosa melodía tocada con su violín para despedir a la generación que salía.

Debo admitir que me sentía un poco extraña pues estaba finalizando la preparatoria para dar paso a mis estudios de universidad, lo cual implicaba menos tiempo para estar con Nami y los demás; aún así ese día todos los disfrutamos al máximo, hasta Usopp había entrado a la escuela haciéndose pasar por un estudiante, fue divertido verlo disfrazado y actuando como si fuese un alumno de allí cada que un profesor se acercaba sospechosamente hacia él aunque no fuese necesario.

Las chicas no paraban de gritar el nombre de los chicos y subirse al escenario con ellos o intentar bajarlos de ahí; parecía un gran concierto de verdad.

Sanji parecía disfrutar de todo ello completamente pues estaba rodeado de hermosas "damiselas" como él las llamaba; Luffy no paraba de sonreír satisfecho por el gran trabajo que habían hecho y claro salir disparado a comer algo de carne, Franky trataba de acaparar la atención con uno de sus bailes "súper", mientras que Zoro parecía no estársela pasando muy bien pues su cara demostraba fastidio mientras trataba de alejar a las mujeres que se le acercaban o colgaban del cuello, ver este escenario no me agradaba nada pero al menos me tranquilizaba el hecho de que él no les tomara ni la más mínima importancia a esas mujeres.

-Parece que se la están pasando muy bien ¿verdad?- me decía Nami.

-Sí, parece que sí, nada más mira a Zoro- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios pero con una mirada que hasta a mí me sorprendió su significado, quizá no había sido buena idea decirle nada a Nami.

-Bueno es que él es un amargado… ah ya veo, te molesta que esas chicas se le acerquen así ¿verdad?- el rostro de Nami resultaba bastante…inquietante.

-Hola chicas, les traje algo de beber- Ace llegaba justo a tiempo para salvarme de tener que contestar esa absurda pregunta y realmente se lo agradezco.

-Gracias Ace- respondimos ambas.

-Vamos con los chicos ya han terminado su presentación.

Ese día nos divertimos muchísimo mientras cada uno contaba cómo se había sentido y lo que le pareció el festival de despedida.

.

.

.

Rápidamente pasó año y medio, yo ya me encontraba estudiando en la universidad la carrera de historia y antropología, realmente amaba todo esto, mi carrera era fascinante y siempre cargaba conmigo algunos libros para poder leer donde quiera que me encontrase, claro esto lo hacía desde que era niña.

Nami había entrado a estudiar contabilidad, era muy buena en cuestión de números, los chicos seguían con la música y estaban muy entusiasmados viendo acerca de los requisitos para la elaboración y lanzamiento de un disco.

Cada que tenía oportunidad me acercaba a Zoro para platicar, sin darnos cuenta nos pasábamos largas horas conversando, era un chico realmente interesante; en ocasiones cuando me daba cuenta ya estaba contándole cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga Nami.

Cuando salíamos solíamos sentarnos juntos, la verdad podría parecer muy seria pero cuando me lo proponía podía ser realmente encantadora.

Extrañamente nos comprendíamos muy bien, aunque él era a veces un poco cerrado y terco, pero me gustaba mucho y me era muy divertido hacerlo sonrojar.

Utilizaba cualquier cosa para poder verlo de esa manera, muchas veces solo me decía "qué es lo que pretendes mujer" y yo solo le sonreía muy divertida.

Nami ayudaba mucho a Luffy pues con él veía cuánto costaba sacar un disco y como trabajar en una buena inversión; a pesar de haber comenzado la carrera parecía que su habilidad era de nacimiento.

Creo que desde ese momento se volvieron más unidos, aunque a veces Luffy hiciera molestar a Nami con sus juegos y no tomar en serio las cosas, pero no era nada que un buen golpe no pudiera solucionar para llamarle la atención; después de todo y a pesar de los golpes de Nami siempre mantenía esa sonrisa que parecía desarmarla por completo.

Luffy siempre estaba muy divertido a veces le hacía pequeños regalos o tenía ciertos detalles para con Nami y esto le gustaba mucho a ella, después de todo sabía comportarse cuando debía o cuando la situación lo ameritaba de verdad.

Con todo lo que implica la elaboración, grabación, remasterización, tiempo, gastos, entre otras muchas cosas para lanzar un disco ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos hasta el punto en que se dieron cuenta de lo agradable de la compañía del otro; se sentían muy cómodos pero ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto a pesar de que fuera muy evidente para todos los demás ahí presentes.

A pesar de tener 18, Luffy se seguía comportando un tanto infantil la verdad así era y lo sería siempre, quizá no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Nami pero estaba seguro de que se sentía muy cómodo y feliz teniéndola a su lado.

A veces durante los ensayos podíamos darnos cuenta de cómo Nami lo miraba o las cosas que él decía al parecer muchas veces si pensarlas pero que provocaban que Nami se sonrojara demasiado. En algunas otras ocasiones él la abrazaba y tardaba para que la soltara por más que Nami tratara de resistirse al abrazo murmurando cosas que solo ella era capaz de entender.

Nos era muy divertido verlos juntos pues parecían como niños.

Sanji nos había contado que se había hecho novio de Vivi, después de bastante tiempo de salir juntos creyó que ya era momento oportuno de declarársele formalmente; Franky y Ace compartían técnicas para tocar mejor en la batería, éste último al parecer estaba enamorado, Zoro… no lo sé, su actitud también me confundía bastante pues a veces parecía sentirse incómodo y parecía que trataba de evitarme, o eso es lo que parecía ante mis ojos; mientras que Bonney solo se dedicaba a estudiar Gastronomía en la universidad…aunque la mayoría de las veces tuviera problemas con sus prácticas al comerse lo que se supone debía presentar como trabajo; y Usopp iba de vez en cuando a los ensayos ya que su horario de clases estaba un tanto disparatado.

Música, libros, travesuras; a pesar de ser considerados mayores de edad éramos un conjunto que hacía explosión cuando nos juntábamos.

.

.

**Espero que les haya sido agradable el capítulo y no les haya aburrido…**

**Respondo reviews por este medio a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro junior: **Amiga gracias por seguir apoyándome…como ferviente admiradora del ZoRo que soy habrá mucho más de ellos hehe así que espero hacerte feliz y bueno ahí tienes ya a Usopp ya nomás falta Chopper; espero no me mate tu hermana y que me perdone ya he remediado mi error en este capítulo hehe saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6 La intrusa

**¡Hola amigos fanfictioneros!**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero lo disfruten…**

.

.

**Capítulo 6 La intrusa.**

Un buen día Sanji llegó a uno de los ensayos acompañado de dos hermosas chicas a quienes presentó de manera formal al grupo; una de ellas era su novia Vivi quien tenía la piel clara y un hermoso pelo color azul celeste sujetado en una coleta alta; la otra chica se llamaba Hancock y al parecer era una muy buena amiga de su novia Vivi.

Hancock era muy hermosa, alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello de color negro azabache, largo hasta las caderas y unos ojos hermosos; sin duda alguna tendría bajo sus pies a cualquier chico.

Todos las recibimos bien a ambas, parecían ser unas personas agradables y llenas de vida.

Desde un inicio noté como Hancock mostraba cierto interés en Luffy y estoy segura todos lo notaron pues la reacción de la chica era tan evidente cuando se trataba de acercarse y decirle algo a Luffy…parecía que soñaba despierta, y qué decir cuando él se le acercaba, parecía que la chica se desmayaría en un instante.

Según Nami, la novia de Sanji tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí pues era la pareja de éste, pero Hancock más bien le parecía que había entrado como una extraña al grupo que nosotros habíamos formado.

Parecía que Hancock por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba nada a Nami y para ser sinceros esa razón tenía nombre y era Monkey D. Luffy.

Hancock decía que le gustaba mucho la música que los chicos hacían y presumía de conocer muchas bandas de rock y que estaba segura de que esta sería igual o mejor que muchas otras.

De que los chicos eran buenos no hay duda alguna pero que Hancock dijera eso sin siquiera haberlos escuchado aún era un tanto raro quizá solo pretendía sorprenderlos… o quizá lo que quería era la atención de alguno de ellos… Luffy.

Al parecer Hancock se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Nami hacia Luffy ¿Y quién no? Claro el baka de Luffy.

La chica estaba decidida a conquistarlo y a tenerlo a como diera lugar, sin importarle tener que pasar por encima de los sentimientos de quien fuera, así se tratara de los sentimientos del mismo Luffy.

.

.

.

Hancock comenzó a ir a casa de Luffy todos los días, a decir verdad Bonney ya estaba harta de tener que recibirla cada día, suficiente tenía con verla durante los ensayos como para soportarla nuevamente por las noches; no es que le cayera mal sino que esa actitud tan arrogante que mostraba Hancock la ponía de malas, era hermosa sí, no se puede negar, pero que Hancock se sirviera de ello para hacer lo que le viniera en gana aún a costa de los demás no podía pasarse por alto.

A Bonney no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo que tratara así a Nami y que a pesar de ello se mostrara con Luffy como una chica buena e indefensa.

Sabemos que Bonney es una chica un tanto ruda y que alguien se atreva a lastimar a su hermanito o a cualquiera de sus amigos no lo toleraría ni mucho menos se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

En ocasiones ambas discutían pero más allá de la incomodidad que Hancock presentaba para el grupo se lo atribuían a que Hancock tomaba la comida de Bonney para dársela a Luffy y esto le molestaba mucho a ella… ¿y a quién no?

Nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a Luffy era mejor que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo y valorara la situación.

A veces cuando Hancock creía que nadie la miraba desordenaba los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de trabajo de Nami sólo para molestarla y que no se acercara a Luffy pues claramente decía que era "su" Luffy.

Mientras tanto, Luffy ajeno a los problemas que la introducción de Hancock estaba causando él seguía creyendo que ella era una chica muy linda y agradable.

La mayoría de las veces en que Hancock iba a visitar a Luffy era para invitarlo a salir y Luffy tan inocente como siempre aceptaba sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ella.

Eran por de más evidentes los celos que sentía Nami ante todas esas situaciones de Luffy con Hancock; algunas veces Ace la calmaba, otras tantas yo pero era un poco difícil debido a su carácter explosivo que, si por ella fuera sacaba de los pelos a Hancock.

-Esta maldita mujer ¿qué rayos se cree? ¡No la soporto!.

-Cálmate Nami- le decía un poco preocupado Ace(sí, habían sido novios pero lo que no fue en su año no hace daño). Realmente Ace la quería mucho independientemente de lo que hubo entre ellos, ella era y seguiría siendo siempre una gran amiga y no le gustaba verla sufrir.

-Ace tiene razón Nami, debes controlarte y no seguirle el juego- le decía mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa ante lo que me respondió suspirando de manera resignada.

-Tienes razón mi época de adolescente ya pasó.

Pero todos sabemos que Nami no era de las personas que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente… ¿o sí?

Mientras tanto, Sanji no dejaba de disculparse por haberla presentado y haberle creado tantas molestias y malos momentos a su querida Nami san.

La situación empeoraba pues cada vez Hancock estaba más metida entre Luffy y Nami; mi amiga ya no podía hacer las cuentas bien o estudiar pues Hancock siempre la molestaba y la sola presencia de esta chica no solo incomodaba a Nami si no también a los chicos pues interrumpía los ensayos sólo para darle algo a Luffy.

El amor que sentía Nami por Luffy era cada vez más grande y lo demostraban sus incontrolables celos.

A Luffy parecía que realmente le importaba Nami pero nunca había dado indicios de que estuviera realmente enamorado de ella y menos ahora que se la pasaba mucho tiempo con Hancock.

Aunque les pareciera extraño durante los días de ensayo muchas veces Luffy se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Nami trabajar sin que esta se diera cuenta; a veces Hancock tenía que hablarle varias veces para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y lograr su total atención ¿pero acaso esto era posible?. No lo sabemos, a menos que quizá el tema que estuviera a flote fuera algo con referencia a la comida o más específicamente a la carne.

Lo cierto era que Luffy amaba a Nami y esto lo había descubierto en una de esas tantas ocasiones en las que había estado compartiendo momentos con ella; en ese momento sintió un pequeño golpe en el estómago como si se hubiera encogido de repente acompañado de una sensación extraña o más bien misteriosa para él; en un principio creyó que quizá algo de lo que había comido le había caído mal, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que eso que sentía no tenía nada que ver con la comida sino con una persona en especial…Nami, pues cada que la tenía cerca su cuerpo era recorrido por una extraña sensación agradable y le obligaba, por alguna extraña razón a tener la necesidad de mirarla, de contemplarla y no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle; tan solo ver su rostro que formaba una linda sonrisa había provocado en él una felicidad en su interior que no había sabido descifrar exactamente pero que lo hacía sentirse feliz, completo.

Cuando ella le hablaba no podía resistir a mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos castaños que lo envolvían y hacían que se perdiera en sus pensamientos…

Pero de eso ya solo quedaba recordarlo, recordar la sensación que recorría por su cuerpo cuando la tenía cerca, lo agradable que era conversar con ella y verla sonreír; y es que ahora que había llegado Hancock apenas y había podido cruzar palabra con Nami.

Había ocasiones en las que Nami faltaba a los ensayos, a veces porque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer o porque sencillamente creía que no toleraría ver a Hancock estar sobre de Luffy todo el tiempo y temía no poder controlarse o que ni Ace o yo pudiésemos tranquilizarla, pero esta vez Nami había enfermado y por ello había faltado a los dos últimos ensayos y claro que su ausencia era notoria para todos y sobre todo para Luffy quien cada que tenía oportunidad (cuando lograba zafarse del agarre de Hancock) se acercaba a mí para preguntarme si sabía algo de Nami.

-Oi Robin ¿sabes cómo sigue Nami?

-Creo que está mucho mejor Luffy, hoy mismo iré a verla después del ensayo, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

-Si, por supuesto que…

-Prometiste que me llevarías hoy a casa Luffy ya que Sanji kun y Vivi saldrán esta noche y ellos no pueden acompañarme.

Hancock había interrumpido a Luffy y al ver su cara contrariada decidí intervenir.

-Bueno Luffy no te preocupes yo le diré a Nami de tu parte que se recupere pronto y que has preguntado por ella, solo tiene gripa así que no te sientas culpable por no poder ir a verla.

La mirada que Hancock me lanzaba era muy amenazadora pero nada que pudiera perturbarme además de que parecía que estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima no sólo de Nami si no de cualquier mujer que se atreviera a robarle la atención de Luffy.

-Está bien, gracias Robin- dijo con la cara un poco agachada y agregó -con las ganas que tenía de verla- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi mudo.

-De nada Luffy- le dije sonriéndole para que se quedara más tranquilo.

Quizá Luffy no había querido decir eso en voz alta pero aún así pude escucharlo claramente pero para su fortuna Hancock pareció no darse cuenta de nada. Estoy segura de que Luffy de verdad quería ver a Nami pero se lo había prometido a Hancock y se consideraba hombre de palabra.

.

.

.

Ya cerca de las siete de la noche, los chicos decidieron parar de ensayar, así que recogí mis cosas y mientras todos salíamos a la calle nos despedimos para cada quien partir hacia su próximo destino.

Sanji y Vivi irían a cenar en algún lujoso restaurant, mientras que Hancock se apresuraba a tomar a Luffy del brazo para marchar rumbo a su casa.

Usopp iba a ir a comprar material que necesitaba para un trabajo que estaba realizando de la universidad, mientras que Franky se quedó en su casa limpiando algo del desorden que se había ocasionado en el ensayo.

Bonney había olvidado unas cosas y entró de nuevo a la casa para traerlas.

Me dispuse a comenzar mi andar para dirigirme a casa de Nami cuando una voz a mi espalda me dijo:

-Creo que no deberías andar sola por las calles a esta hora.

Me voltee para hacerle frente a Zoro y vi como se disponía a acercarse hacia mí cuando Ace intervino diciendo:

-No, no lo hará, yo la acompañaré, no puedo permitir que corra peligro sola en la calle a estas horas de la noche, si le pasa algo no podría perdonármelo.

No es que estuviera ya oscuro pero claramente el sol amenazaba con ocultarse en cualquier momento para darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche; al escuchar esto Zoro se detuvo y solo articuló que estaba bien y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera Zoro- dijo Ace mientras veía a Bonney salir de la casa de Franky. Claramente había entendido las intenciones de Zoro en acompañarme y él había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues quiero encargarte a Robin, asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa, yo acompañaré a Bonney, ya que Luffy no está para que regresen juntos…confío en ti.

Después de decir esto me miró con gesto de complicidad a lo que respondí sonriendo.

-Salúdame a Nami.

-Sí claro- respondí.

-Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo en casa de Luffy.

Y sin más ambos se alejaron de ahí rumbo a la casa de Bonney. Me giré para ver a Zoro y éste tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón y me miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros penetrantes; le regalé una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro mujer.

Comenzamos a caminar, no es que quedara muy cerca la casa de Nami pero viendo la situación creí que sería lo más conveniente mientras disfrutaba de su compañía.

Debo confesar que en un principio nos inundó un silencio un tanto incómodo que llegué a creer que había sido una mala idea ir caminando hasta la casa de Nami, pero en seguida el silencio había sido roto y daba paso a una agradable conversación.

Justo cuando llegamos a la casa de Nami ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y me dijo que me esperaría afuera mientras yo pasaba a ver a Nami, debo decir que no me gustó la idea de hacerlo esperar pero lo vi tan decidido a hacerlo que no me quedó de otra más que decirle que no tardaría mucho.

Mientras tocaba el timbre, él se sentó en las escaleras y se recargó sobre la pared dispuesto a esperarme en ese sitio mientras me regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

Quien me abrió la puerta fue su madre Bellemere san y me invitó a pasar en cuanto me vio, en realidad no fue necesario decirle a qué iba pues ella lo tenía bien claro, en seguida ella llamó a Nami y me indicó que podía subir hacia la habitación de mi amiga así que subí las escaleras y toqué su puerta, en seguida la voz de mi amiga decía que podía pasar y así lo hice y en cuanto abrí la puerta la vi ahí frente a su armario alistando la ropa que se pondría después de tomar un delicioso baño con agua caliente; se giró para ver de quién se trataba y al verme exclamó:

-Hola Robin amiga que gusto que hayas venido a verme, pasa siéntate.

-Sí gracias, quería saber cómo estabas, te hemos echado de menos en los ensayos.

-Qué exagerados son tú y Ace.

-Claro que no y no solo Ace, también los demás chicos han preguntado por ti.

-Pues ya estoy mejor y seguro que mañana podré ir al ensayo…por cierto ahora que lo mencionas creí que vendrías con Ace, nunca nos deja andar solas a estas horas.

-La verdad es que si iba a venir pero- en mi mente se cruzó el motivo por el cual Ace había acompañado a Bonney y preferí no decirle nada de eso a Nami- tuvo un inconveniente y ya no pudo venir pero te manda saludos.

-¿Entonces te dejó venir sola?

-No, claro que no, Zoro me acompañó…solo que prefirió esperarme afuera.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Pues creo que no deberías hacerlo esperar mucho Robin, ¿dónde será el ensayo mañana?

-En casa de Luffy quien por cierto te mandó saludos y dijo que te mejoraras pronto, quería venir pero…

-Hancock ¿verdad?-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-Bueno Sanji y Vivi iban a salir y no podían acompañarla a su casa y bueno… ya sabes cómo es Luffy.

-Sí, lo sé.

Pude notar algo de tristeza inundar su rostro pero me dijo:

-Bueno amiga gracias por preocuparte por mí, no te quito más tu tiempo que te esperan.

-Está bien, me alegro que estés mejor, nos vemos mañana.

-Si claro, adiós.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y salí de su habitación, agradecí a sus padres y me retiré de su casa.

Afuera yacía Zoro tal como lo vi cuando entré a la casa de Nami pero con la única diferencia de que estaba profundamente dormido.

No quería despertarle pues se me hacía muy lindo verlo con su rostro tan sereno mientas su respiración era pausada y tranquila.

.

.

**Hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy nakamas, espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco por este medio a aquellos que no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro junior: **Amiga gracias por seguir apoyándome, descuida pronto saldrá Chopper y bueno amiga no te preocupes que trataré de meter un poco de ZoRo en cada capítulo y obvio durante todo el fic de eso no dudes y me alegro haber hecho feliz a tu hermana con el rompimiento AceNa. ¡Saludos!

**Danil:** Hola gracias por leer y dejar review, me alegro que te guste mi fic y lamento desilusionarte pero me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para que llegue ese ansiado beso LuNa, espero no te desesperes y sigas leyendo.

**Gracias por leer…**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7 Una tarde en el parque

**Hola nakamas aquí le dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero disfruten mucho leyéndolo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7 Una tarde en el parque de diversiones.**

Llamé a Zoro un par de veces para que se despertara, creo que los pocos segundos que pude contemplarlo de esa manera fueron suficientes para que mi corazón acelerara considerablemente su ritmo.

Como seguía sin despertar me agaché hasta estar a su altura y me acerqué a su oído y con un susurro de voz pronuncié:

-Zoro, despierta.

No tardaron mucho en hacer efecto mis palabras cuando abrió los ojos y manteniéndolos bien abiertos me miró y dijo:

-Oi mujer, ¿qué haces?- creo haber notado como un poco de color carmesí había comenzado a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Despertándote- dije con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mientras volvía a ponerme de pie a su lado.

-¿Tienes rato esperando?-preguntó mientras se incorporaba de pie junto a mí.

-No, no te preocupes apenas hace un momento que salí, en realidad no quería despertarte, disculpa.

-Descuida, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Sí, ya es tarde.

Después de eso me preguntó si deseaba tomáramos un taxi para llegar más rápido a mi casa, quizá había tomado mi respuesta anterior como una señal de que me urgía llegar a casa cuando en realidad mis intenciones eran completamente lo contrario.

Era cierto que ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y sabía que quizá mi madre ya estaría algo preocupada por mí, pero aún así me negué a tomar un taxi poniendo de pretexto que mi casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de la de Nami .

-Sería un desperdicio pagar un taxi- le dije.

-Vaya creo que tantos años de amistad se te ha pegado algo de la usurera de Nami.

Solo sonreí ante su comentario pues estaba claro que no había entendido a lo que me había referido exactamente con mi comentario.

Comenzamos a andar a paso moderado mientras la oscura noche caía sobre nosotros acompañada de una hermosa luna quien nos regalaba su bello esplendor.

Durante el recorrido podíamos ver a gente caminar apresuradamente por las aceras de ambos lados, el sonido de los automóviles pasar, pero sobre todo podíamos escuchar nuestro propio caminar uno al lado del otro. Esa sensación me era bastante agradable…

En seguida me preguntó:

-Y… ¿está mejor Nami?

-Sí, así es y ya mañana asistirá al ensayo.

-Me alegro…

-¿Acaso tú preocupado por alguien?- pregunté arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

-Pues claro me alegro por que el baka de Luffy ni siquiera puede ensayar bien por estar pensando en esa bruja.

-¿Bruja?

-Disculpa es que Nami a veces es muy pesada.

-Sí lo sé y sobre todo cuando se trata de poner orden y más con ustedes- dije mientras sonreía divertida pues por mi mente habían cruzado imágenes de las incontables veces que Nami había hecho uso de la fuerza para mantener orden.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bien.

Pronto nos vimos a sólo una cuadra de mi casa y en cuanto llegamos a la puerta me planté frente a él y le dije:

-Gracias por haberme acompañado esta noche Zoro.

-No es nada mujer- respondió mientras con su mano derecha se agarraba el cabello y comenzaba a alborotárselo un poco.

-Bien, me voy, nos vemos mañana- pronunció después de un pequeño silencio.

Y sin querer evitarlo me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido lo miré a los ojos y pude descubrir que se había quedado perplejo así que sin esperar reacción por su parte le desee buenas noches y me di media vuelta; mientras caminaba y extendía mi mano con la llave para abrir la puerta escuche que me dijo lo mismo así que voltee a verlo y le sonreí.

Mientras tanto él se dispuso a marchar a su casa.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Nami se encontraba ya acostada en su cama pensando en el día de mañana.

En realidad lo que inundaba su mente era Luffy, pues a decir verdad ya llevaba algunos días sin verlo y deseaba hacerlo, pero aun más echaba de menos todos aquellos momentos que solían pasar juntos trabajando y divirtiéndose con las locuras u ocurrencias del chico.

No podía evitar recordar esa hermosa y amplia sonrisa que Luffy siempre mantenía sin importar lo que pasara, y no era que esa sonrisa fuese dedicada especialmente para ella pero pensar que era de esa manera la hacía sentir muy feliz.

No sabía exactamente desde cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo por Luffy pero si sabía que esto que sentía por él era algo diferente, iba más allá de lo que algún día había podido sentir por alguien.

Pensando y esperando, o más bien deseando que su día de mañana fuera mucho mejor que los anteriores y con eso se refería a que Hancock no estuviera entrometiéndose y colgándose de Luffy todo el tiempo pues antes de su llegada todo parecía ser perfecto en su vida.

Recordando cada aventura que habían vivido todos juntos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurrió demasiado rápido y llegó el momento de ir al ensayo con los chicos.

Al llegar a la casa de Luffy, debo admitir que me sorprendió no ver a Hancock ahí pues nunca faltaba a los ensayos y menos cuando se trataba de ensayar en la casa de Luffy, más sin embargo, Vivi sí estaba, y cuando le pregunté por Hancock me dijo que la había estado esperando pero que no llegó y se vino sola.

En cuanto todos llegaron se alegraron de ver a Nami de vuelta, fue en ese momento cuando se nos ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir al parque de diversiones como forma de celebrarlo.

En realidad Luffy fue el de la idea y claro el más emocionado de todos.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho partimos hacia el parque de diversiones…

No es que estuviera interesada en subirme a algunos de esos juegos mecánicos sino que era una buena idea para liberar la tensión que ya existía en el grupo, sobre todo entre Nami y Hancock que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas a cada que podían y claro cuando creían que nadie las observaba.

Llegamos al parque en donde pudimos ver a mucha gente divertirse a lo grande, personas caminando por ahí, sentados comiendo o bebiendo algo, platicando, riendo, llorando, vomitando, vaya sí que se veía de todo; a pesar de ello, el panorama era muy agradable y seguro que todos se divertirían bastante.

Fue cuestión de poner el primer pie dentro del parque de diversiones para que los chicos en seguida decidieran subirse a un juego demasiado llamativo, a decir verdad parecía ser el más popular y por ende el más peligroso de todos, claro que eso de la peligrosidad suponía una gran aventura para Luffy y por supuesto que aquellos amantes de las aventuras fuertes no se quedarían atrás… ¿pero es que había alguien más aparte de Luffy que se quisiera subir? claro Ace y Franky lo apoyaban en todo.

Es bien sabido que Zoro y Sanji también lo harían de no ser porque en estos momentos Zoro se ha sentado en una banca y se ha quedado al parecer dormido y Sanji parece estar demasiado ocupado revoloteando alrededor de nosotras cuatro haciendo preguntas tras pregunta que en realidad no tienen sentido alguno.

De los chicos solo quedaba Usopp quien extrañamente lo que decía no concordaba con su lenguaje corporal, las piernas le temblaban demasiado y sus dientes chocaban como si tuviese frio de tan solo pensar en subirse a ese juego.

-¿Tú no vienes Robin?- me preguntó Luffy.

-Gracias Luffy pero no, diviértanse, espero que ese juego no los haga volar y sus cuerpos sean lanzados por todo el parque en pedazos y después tengamos que…

-Basta Robin, no digas esas cosas que dan miedo- me recriminó Usopp temblando de arriba abajo a lo que solo sonreí muy divertida.

-Shishishi qué divertida eres Robin.

-Lo siento Luffy tengo la extraña enfermedad de que si subo a ese peligroso juego moriré.

-Vamos Usopp no seas cobarde.

-¿cobarde?, si yo soy el grandioso y valiente…

Pero su frase fue interrumpida por una discusión que se llevaba a cabo a su lado.

-¡No hemos venido a que te duermas marimo de mierda!-Gritó Sanji.

- ¿A quién mierdas le importa lo que haga?

-Bueno tienes razón por mí puedes quedarte ahí donde estás, así mejor ya que yo solo podré pasearme con Vivi, Bonney, Nami y Robin chan a mi gusto por todo el parque.

-Haz lo que quieras cejillas.

-Hey chicas ¿qué les parece si entramos a la casa de los sustos?- preguntó mientras en su mente pensaba: "esta es una buena oportunidad para mí". La cara que ponía Sanji decía mucho de lo que estaba pensando, pues se imaginaba escenas donde las cuatro chicas del miedo lo abrazaban y el era inmensamente feliz al sentirse estar en la gloria.

-Creo que tus pensamientos pervertido te han dejado solo.

-¿Que dices cabeza de césped?

-Las chicas ya se han ido cejas de remolino.

-¿Qué? ¿y sin mí?

Sanji miró hacia donde debían estar las chicas y justamente como le había dicho Zoro ya no se encontraban ahí.

-Vivi había estado llamándote pero estabas tan sumido en tus pensamientos que no la escuchaste y se fue- le dijo Usopp.

Sanji solo se maldijo por lo bajo y claro que maldijo por lo alto a Zoro pues según él por su culpa sus chicas se habían ido; así que decidió ir a buscarlas.

Durante la discusión y la distracción de Sanji, Bonney había sido convencida por Luffy para subirse al juego ese al que Usopp no se había atrevido a subir; bueno la verdad es que Luffy la retó a hacerlo y a cambio le invitaría algo de comer.

Con todo esto Usopp había logrado escabullirse y había decidido entrar a la casa de los espejos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Vivi, Nami y yo nos alejamos de los chicos para ir rumbo a uno de los enormes puestos que había para comprarnos algo de beber.

A pesar de haber suficientes puestos, éste estaba lleno de gente y se hacía una enorme fila de personas esperando su turno para ser atendidas.

Mientras nos formábamos comenzamos a platicar respecto al lugar, delante de mí se encontraba un chico como de unos 16 años, de pelo castaño y piel morena quien al parecer se encontraba hablando solo.

-Debí haberlo esperado y no marcharme así nada más…era un buen tipo, pero me moría por un algodón de azúcar, espero poder encontrarlo más tarde.

-Hola- le saludé tocando su hombro a lo que se sobresaltó asustado.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?- me preguntó extrañado.

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, al parecer estás preocupado.

-Bueno si algo.

-Estabas hablando solo.

- ¿En serio?

-Sí- le dije mientras le sonreía y agregué- si quieres puedo ayudarte.

-No, no es necesario gracias.

-Está bien, por cierto soy Robin.

-Y yo Chopper.

-Y ellas son mis amigas, ella es Vivi- le señalé- y ella Nami, chicas él es Chopper.

-Hola.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas.

-Oh mira ya es tu turno- le dije al joven.

En seguida llegó el nuestro y después de comprar varias cosas le pregunté a Chopper si quería venir con nosotras; dijo que iría a buscar a alguien pero que esperaba vernos más tarde y se fue.

En seguida nos encontramos a Sanji o más bien él nos encontró pues nosotras no lo estábamos buscando.

Vivi le pidió subirse a la rueda de la fortuna y a decir verdad para ser pareja era un buen juego al cual subir juntos, así que ambos marcharon rumbo al sitio donde se encontraba la rueda. Era obvio que querían su momento a solas y claro no pensamos en arruinárselo.

Como un rayo y sin saber de dónde apareció Luffy quien nos pedía subirnos a un juego con él.

-¿Y dónde están Ace, Franky y Bonney? -le pregunté.

-No lo sé, la verdad en cuanto bajamos del juego me llegó un olor tan rico a comida que no pude evitar salir disparado y los perdí.

-Vaya que extraño- contestó Nami con sarcasmo.

-Anda Nami ven conmigo vamos a subirnos a aquel juego- le dijo señalando a un juego que se alcanzaba a ver no muy lejos de ahí.

-No Luffy esos juegos no me gustan.

-Anda Nami por favor.

La cara que ponía Luffy podía convencer a cualquiera así que Nami con tal de estar con él no se hizo mucho del rogar.

-Anda ve con él- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, claro que Luffy ni cuenta de ello.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Yuju.

Ambos salieron corriendo de ahí así que solo alcancé a decirles que nos veíamos más tarde.

Decidí regresar a donde nos encontrábamos en un principio pues seguro Zoro aún estaría por ahí y así fue; faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar cuando pude mirar a Zoro tal y como la había visto cuando partí con las chicas, permanecía ahí sentado sobre la banca cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.

En cuanto llegué a su lado, sin decir nada me senté a disfrutar de mi bebida mientras observaba a lo lejos los diferentes juegos que había en el parque.

Parece que Zoro se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había sentado junto a él, abrió un ojo para ver de quién se trataba y al darse cuenta de que era yo dijo:

-Oi mujer creí que te estabas divirtiendo.

-Sí claro, que no esté allá arriba en los juegos no quiere decir que me la esté pasando mal… ¿y tú planeas quedarte aquí todo el tiempo?

-No lo sé quizá vaya a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Si necesitas compañía puedo ir contigo.

Hizo una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

En ese momento llegaron Usopp y Chopper…

-Oi ¿aquí siguen?- preguntó Usopp.

-No, somos fantasmas- le contesté.

-Kya! fantasmas- dijeron ambos a la vez muy asustados.

Zoro parecía divertirse con el espectáculo pero decidió darlo por terminado.

-No seas baka Usopp, claro que somos nosotros- respondió.

-Robin siempre tratando de asustarnos.

-Oi ¿y tú quien eres?

-Soy Chopper ¿y tú?

-Zoro, ¿y tú ya lo conocías Robin?

-Sí, lo conocí hace rato mientras estábamos formados para comprar.

-Oh ya veo.

-Yo lo conocí cuando me fui a la casa de los espejos, estuvimos juntos pero a la salida me distraje un momento viendo mi reflejo musculoso y cuando vi ya no estaba, salí y estuve esperando un rato pero nunca salió así que me puse a buscarlo por todo el parque.

-Lo siento Usopp por no haberte esperado pero tenía muchas ganas de un algodón de azúcar, creí que sería rápido y me daría tiempo de volver a la casa de los espejos pero cuando me di cuenta había mucha gente.

-No te preocupes lo bueno que nos encontramos.

-Ahora veo a qué te referías mientras hablabas solo- le dije.

-Sí.

-Oi Robin, Zoro ¿no piensan subirse al los juegos?- preguntó Usopp.

-No Usopp aquí estoy bien gracias aunque ahora que lo pienso me gustaría entrar a la casa del terror… ¿alguno de ustedes quiere acompañarme?

-No Robin eso da miedo- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Que te acompañe Zoro él no le teme a nada, mientras nosotros estaremos por ahí ¿verdad Chopper?

Miré a Zoro a modo de que viera que esperaba una respuesta.

-Está bien vamos mujer, espero que no te asuste nada allá adentro.

-Difícilmente me espanto así que no te preocupes.

-Bien

-Nos vemos más tarde chicos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Chopper y Usopp en el camino se encontraron con Franky quien estaba solo.

Se presentaron y por votación dos a uno se subieron a un juego mecánico de los que "no hacen feo" .

A pesar de no tener mucha adrenalina Franky se divirtió mucho con ambos, sobre todo por las caras que ponían del susto.

-¿Por cierto Franky y los demás?- preguntó Usopp cuando habían bajado del juego.

-Después de subirnos a aquel juego que no quisiste perdimos de vista a Luffy así que me quedé con Ace y Bonney pero luego me dio mucha sed y fui a compararme una lata de cola, mientras ellos buscaban a Luffy para hacerle pagar la apuesta que hizo con Bonney.

-Ah, bueno, vamos al tiro al blanco, verás que soy muy bueno Chopper.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, una vez con un solo dardo tumbe todos los objetivos.

-Eres sorprendente Usopp.

-¡Súper! veamos si es cierto, yo también soy muy bueno Usopp.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Bonney y Ace ya habían dado con Luffy que estaba con Nami.

-¡Eres un baka, creí que moriría allá arriba!

-Lo siento Nami shishishi.

-No te rías, que aun estoy mareada y tengo asco.

-Lo siento Nami, ven vamos a sentarnos para que se te baje.

-¡Te voy a bajar a ti de un golpe!.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban ahí.

Nami apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza con la mirada agachada respiraba profundamente…

-¡Oi chicos, se perdieron!- gritaba Luffy.

-Tú te perdiste, te estábamos buscando hermanito, ya tengo hambre y vengo a cobrar la apuesta.

-Oh es verdad, toma come lo que quieras.

-Oi Nami ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ace.

-Sí Ace gracias solo un poco mareada pero ya se me está pasando.

-Bien, Luffy cuídala; Bonney y yo iremos a comer algo, nos vemos más tarde.

-Si claro nos vemos luego.

Ambos chicos se alejaron de ahí dejando a Luffy con Nami…

.

.

**Bien nakamas espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Respondo reviews por este medio a aquellos que no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro junior: **Hola amiga, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este capítulo te haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. Bueno muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8 Noviazgo inesperado y Boda

**¡Hola amigos fanfictioneros!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Disfruten leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 Noviazgo inesperado y ¿Boda?**

Aún se encontraban ambos amigos sentados sobre la misma banca del parque de diversiones, haciéndose compañía el uno con el otro y platicando un poco en lo que se le pasaba el malestar a la chica.

-Oi Nami, ¿no tienes hambre?

-¿Hambre? Lo que tengo es asco Luffy, no me hables de comida en estos momentos.

-Está bien… ¿y de qué te hablo entonces?

Ante esta pregunta Nami no pudo evitar ruborizarse al cruzársele por la mente el tema que le hubiera gustado sacar a flote y que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero lo miró y pudo notar esa cara inocente de niño y prefirió no hacerlo.

-No todo en este mundo es comida Luffy, deberías saberlo ya.

-Pues qué lástima porque es tan deliciosa…

Nami le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio- se lamentaba mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma de negación y suspiraba resignada.

Sí, quizás intentar tener una conversación en donde incluía demostrar sus sentimientos y por supuesto conocer los de Luffy parecía no estar al alcance del entendimiento del chico en estos momentos.

No tardó mucho en pasársele el malestar a Nami y entonces sí aceptó ir a comer con Luffy.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres comer?

-¡Carne!

-No sé ni por qué lo pregunto- dijo Nami más para sí pues la respuesta de su compañero era más que evidente desde un principio.

-Shishishi, ahí, vamos ahí Nami- le indicó Luffy con su dedo índice al lugar al cual quería ir.

Luffy tomó a Nami del brazo y la guió hasta ese sitio.

Llegaron y antes de entrar Nami observó bien el lugar y dijo:

-Pero Luffy este lugar parece muy caro.

El restaurant podía distinguirse de los otros puestos pues estaba adornado muy llamativamente y además era un tanto más extenso que cualquier otro y tenía una hermosa vista trasera a un pequeño lago.

-Shishishi no te preocupes Nami traigo suficiente para los dos.

Nami no supo qué decir ante eso ¿debía tomarlo como una cita? No, seguro que Luffy no sabía ni si quiera qué era eso y era mejor no hacerse ilusiones.

Ambos comieron hasta llenarse, bueno quizá en Luffy este concepto resultaba un tanto difícil pero por esta ocasión podría decir basta.

Definitivamente no había duda de que ambos estaban disfrutando de este hermoso momento, juntos como hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban y que dentro de sus corazones ansiaban con fervor permanecer en compañía de tan agradable persona a su lado.

Luffy y Nami habían podido estar juntos y divertirse tanto como en días pasados lo habían hecho.

Yo por mi parte me había divertido bastante con Zoro acompañándonos en un agradable recorrido por el inmenso parque de diversiones...

-No pretendías ir precisamente a la casa del terror ¿cierto?

Lo miré por un momento mientras le sonreía divertida pero no conteste.

-Debí suponerlo- me dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

La idea de entrar a la casa del terror había dado los resultados deseados al permitirme estar en compañía de Zoro.

Debo agradecer a Chopper y a Usopp por su valiosa ayuda al involucrar a Zoro en todo esto, sabía que podía confiar en ellos…

Ciertamente no era momento de negar lo que de por sí ya era evidente en mi corazón; estaba enamorada… ¿correspondida? Es muy pronto saberlo, pero de una cosa estoy segura, me tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario para descubrirlo.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche nos reunimos en la entrada del parque, esperamos a que estuviéramos todos juntos para salir.

Usopp y Franky llegaron corriendo junto con Chopper y lo presentaron a los demás.

Al parecer había encajado perfecto con Usopp y Luffy tan solo después de cruzar palabra.

Se podía ver al chico muy contento por habernos conocido y daba la sensación de que nunca antes se había divertido tanto como hoy y mucho menos que tuviera a quienes considerar verdaderos amigos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Chopper anunció que se marchaba a lo cual Luffy le dijo que como amigos que eran a partir de ahora podía ir cuando quisiera a su casa a los ensayos.

-¿Tienen una banda?- preguntaba el chico.

-Sí, así es.

-¡Sugoi!

-Verás que todo con nosotros es muy divertido Chopper- le animaba Usopp.

-Sí, ya he visto algo de eso.

-Todos somos como una gran familia- le decía Nami.

-Gracias chicos son grandiosos, nos vemos entonces.

-Hasta pronto.

No había por qué negarlo, este día había sido muy divertido y lleno de agradables momentos compartidos con todos mis amigos, contando al nuevo integrante de la familia: Chopper.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el ensayo en casa de Luffy…

-Eres una mala amiga, no me esperaste- le decía Hancock a Vivi en forma de reproche.

-Lo siento pero creí que no vendrías, no sueles llegar tarde.

-Y encima no contestaste tu teléfono celular.

-Te he dicho que lo olvidé en mi casa.

-Estuve como tonta esperando aquí afuera sola.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿qué más quieres que haga?

-Pues…- se quedó un momento y agregó- no importa Vivi déjalo así, ya no hay problema.

Vivi se sacó un poco de onda por esas palabras pero pronto supo el por qué de su repentino desinterés en seguir discutiendo.

El cambio de humor repentino en Hancock tenía nombre e iba entrando por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Luffy!- gritó emocionada la chica y corrió hasta estar frente a él y…abrazarlo.

-Ah hola Hancock- respondió Luffy con un tanto de dificultad debido al fuerte agarre de la pelinegra.

El simple saludo de Luffy o quizás solo su presencia, bastó para que la chica comenzara a soñar despierta y hablar sola quien sabe que tantas cosas, se notaba a leguas que estaba fantaseando.

Ese día durante el ensayo todo transcurrió normal a excepción de unas cuantas interrupciones en el ensayo por Hancock para darle algo de comer a Luffy y claro unas cuantas miradas sigilosas lanzadas con envidia entre Nami y ella.

.

.

.

Boa Hancock estaba dispuesta a todo, no importaba cómo pero tendría a Luffy para ella sola, así que esa misma noche invitó a cenar a Luffy y éste al escuchar la palabra "cena" no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar gustoso.

Durante la cena…

Hancock se tomó la libertad de elegir un pequeño restaurant muy bonito y acogedor; habían escogido sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban frente a una de las ventanas que daba vista a la calle principal; se sentaron uno frente al otro sin hablar mucho.

Esta situación un tanto incómoda para Luffy se extendió hasta el punto en que las técnicas de seducción que utilizaba Hancock por debajo de la mesa lo asustaban un poco pues no sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar ante algo así y sólo se limitaba a ignorar las acciones de la pelinegra y encoger sus piernas hasta pegarlas a su asiento.

Después de la cena ella le sugirió ir a pasear por las hermosas calles de Nueva York; aunque este tipo de cosas no le eran importantes para Luffy pues se le hacía muy exagerado eso de la cena "romántica" y después tener que salir juntos a caminar como si fueran una pareja, pero con tal de complacerla aceptó, después de todo no lo eran.

Ella usaba un vestido color negro ajustado sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de cuello alto; usaba unas zapatillas negras con unos accesorios plateados que la hacían ver aún más alta.

Se veía realmente muy hermosa de eso no había duda pero lo hermosa no le era suficiente para conquistar el corazón de Luffy.

En ese momento en que salieron del restaurant ella dijo que tenía un poco de frio; Luffy la miró y al ver que no llevaba suéter le ofreció su chamarra para que se la pusiera.

Hancock aceptó encantada y mientras caminaban comenzó a ponerse la chamarra y al estarlo haciendo "accidentalmente" tropezó y se abrazó a Luffy…

La situación había cambiado drásticamente en apenas escasos segundos, pues ahora Hancock permanecía en los brazos de Luffy viéndose cara a cara a solo unos cuantos milímetros de distancia que separaban sus labios de los de él, ella cerró sus ojos como cuando están a punto de besarse…

Claro esa era la idea de Hancock desde que comenzó el teatrito del repentino frío pero Luffy pareció no darse cuenta y no reaccionó ante la situación tan sugerente que tenía frente a él.

Parece que su plan no había surtido efecto pero aún sabiéndolo permanecía con los ojos cerrados a espera de ese ansiado beso cuando escuchó a Luffy preguntar:

-¿Tienes sueño?

Hancock abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al notar la mirada de Luffy entre preocupado y extrañado. Se incorporó a su lado y contestó:

-No… ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?- se notaba el desencanto que acababa de tener al no haber sido besada por su amado Luffy.

Emprendieron camino en silencio cuando de pronto Hancock se detuvo frente a Luffy impidiéndole poder continuar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo Hancock?- preguntó Luffy preocupado.

-¿Te molestaría si te pidiera que formes parte de mi vida?

-¡¿Qué?!- expresó un tanto incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Te pido que seas mío- Hancock trató de ser un poco más clara.

-No, es decir, yo amo a otra persona- trataba de justificarse.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Me rechazas? ¿Acaso no te gusto, no soy hermosa?

-Claro que eres hermosa pero…

Luffy no sabía que debía contestar exactamente pues no pretendía herir sus sentimientos de la chica pero tampoco quería dejar de lado los suyos.

-Es Nami ¿verdad?

-Sí, es ella…

Luffy jamás se imaginó tener que pasar por una situación como esta y no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder a continuación.

Hancock se puso a llorar desesperadamente por el rechazo que estaba sufriendo, vamos estaba dolida pues amaba a Luffy y el hecho de que él la rechazara era como darle un duro golpe a su ego bien desarrollado.

La actitud que estaba tomando era bastante incómoda pues no paraba de llorar y repetir que quería ser su novia a pesar de que Luffy le decía que no podía hacer eso… pero al final Luffy acepto arrepentido.

Hancock había logrado lo que quería, se secó las lágrimas saladas que aún rodaban por sus blancas mejillas y con una sonrisa en su rostro se colgó del cuello de Luffy para después besarlo en los labios; claro que Luffy no supo qué hacer y no le correspondió.

No porque no supiera lo que era un beso claro que lo sabía pero sus sentimientos no le permitían corresponder a la entrega… el beso o más bien el contacto de sus labios se tornó frio y vació pues él lamentablemente no sentía lo mismo por ella.

A Hancock pareció no importarle en ese momento, estaba segura de que podía hacer que Luffy tarde o temprano se olvidara de Nami y se enamorara perdidamente de ella… ¿cualquiera lo haría no? Eso era lo que ella creía.

.

.

.

Al otro día Luffy no fue al ensayo que tocaba en casa de Franky pues en realidad no se sentía con ánimos para enfrentarse a nadie y mucho menos de dar explicaciones, pues siendo sinceros ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuáles eran las explicaciones para lo que había hecho. Aún no sabía por qué había aceptado a Hancock.

Cuando la mayoría estuvimos reunidos en la casa de Franky nos extrañamos de que Luffy no llegara y, por obvias razones los chicos no pudieron ensayar como se debía.

Claro que Hancock no se quedaría sin ver a Luffy, por lo tanto al notar su ausencia en el ensayo decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa…

Luffy aún se encontraba en su cama durmiendo bajo las sábanas blancas cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa.

Quien atendió fue Bonney y al ver a Hancock parada ahí supo que venía a ver a su hermano; ella no fue al ensayo hoy porque tenía un trabajo importante que presentar en la universidad.

Bonney le dijo que Luffy aún estaba durmiendo pero ante la insistencia de Hancock la dejó pasar y le indicó cuál era la habitación de su hermano; después de esto Hancock comenzó a subir apresuradamente las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba no sin antes darle las gracias y decirle "cuñada" con inmensa felicidad embargada en su rostro.

Obviamente que esto le sorprendió mucho a Bonney y claro ahora entendía el por qué su hermano no había querido ir hoy al ensayo y el motivo de su estado de ánimo tan decaído.

Ella estaba segura que a quien Luffy amaba era a Nami y no comprendía por qué estaba entonces con Hancock y para ser honesta se molestó un poco.

Luffy se encontraba en su habitación recostado boca abajo sosteniendo la almohada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Un tanto mal humorado y sin preguntar de quién se trataba le ordenó que pasara y fue ahí cuando detrás de la puerta apareció Hancock con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luffy no paraba de recriminarse e insultarse por la estupidez que había hecho o más bien por haber cometido semejante error en su vida.

Hancock era una buena chica, linda y atenta con él pero él se sentía culpable porque no podía sentir lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Nami. La sensación era totalmente diferente… ¿y si se esforzaba…podría lograrlo?

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Bonney subió a la habitación de su hermano y le preguntó molesta:

-¿No que muy enamorado de Nami?

Como si Luffy necesitara de eso, sabía lo que había hecho…y se lamentaba por ello.

Pero sin esperar respuesta alguna le tendió una invitación a Luffy y se marchó de ahí.

Luffy la tomó y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cama.

Hancock hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se limitó a esperar a que Luffy regresara a la cama.

Sentándose sobre el colchón recargado en la cabecera de la cama abrió la invitación ante la atenta mirada de Boa que se había colocado a su lado e intentaba darle un masaje en los hombros.

La invitación era con motivo de una boda: su amigo Law se casaba.

Tenía bastante tiempo que no sabían nada de él y hasta llegaron a pensar que se había olvidado de ellos pero no era así ya que en sus manos tenían la prueba de que aún podían considerarse buenos amigos.

Hancock leyó la invitación y gritó de emoción mientras que Luffy sin tener alternativa alguna le preguntó si quería ir con él y ella como respuesta afirmativa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Apresuradamente se levantó de la cama y se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir de compras para encontrar el vestido más hermoso para lucir en esa fiesta.

La boda sería en tres meses y a Luffy se le hizo demasiado exagerado pero no pensó en detenerla y dejó que se marchara.

Law se había ido a estudiar la carrera de medicina a España desde que terminó la preparatoria aquí en Nueva York; la despedida había sido tomada como la partida de un gran amigo para todos.

Durante su estancia Law había conocido a alguien que lo amaba profundamente al igual que él a ella.

Ain era el nombre de la futura esposa de Law; ambos se habían conocido mientras estudiaban en la universidad y ahora, después de dos años se comprometían en matrimonio.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos recibir la invitación a su boda y más aún nos sorprendió que la boda se efectuara aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Para Law era muy importante casarse aquí en su lugar de origen y por supuesto que Ain no tuvo problema alguno en ello ya que la única familia que tenía eran sus padres.

Decidieron enviar las invitaciones con bastante tiempo de anticipación pues no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo tardarían en llegar de España hasta Nueva York.

Todos los demás también recibimos la invitación de Law para su boda; Nami se sorprendió pues recordó que un tiempo había estado enamorada de él pero no había podido ser y claro también le vinieron recuerdos del noviazgo que tuvo con Ace.

Por otro lado Ace recordó que se había puesto celoso de Law; los demás solo se alegraron por su viejo amigo.

Chopper fue el único que no recibió invitación pero al formar parte de nuestra familia no habría problema alguno en que nos acompañara.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno nakamas espero el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**No desesperen que todo a su tiempo :D**

**Aclarar una cosa: eso de ir a la casa del terror solo fue una herramienta que utilizó Robin para que Usopp y Chopper los dejaran solos y bueno así fue, como siempre Robin se sale con la suya. Además antes de que Chopper y Usopp llegaran ellos estaban hablando sobre ir a dar una vuelta ¿recuerdan?**

**Bueno, respondo reviews por este medio a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro junior: **Amiga gracias por continuar apoyándome, sí ya apareció Chopper… ¿te gustó como lo incluí? claro nuestra pequeña familia de tres está reunida ahora hehe, creo que todos pensaron como tú, esta vez tuvieron un respiro con Boa pero como has leído en este cap las cosas se ponen un tanto difíciles para Nami. Sí a mí también me encantó que Robin lo besara en la mejilla, espero no haberte decepcionado con lo del ZoRo y la casa del terror y precisamente también porque sé que no se asustan con facilidad no metí nada pues sería algo ridículo la verdad hehe. Gracias por tus ánimos, nos leemos, cuídate.

**LuNA:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fic y sobre todo por amarlo hehe espero ese sentimiento no haya cambiado después de leer este capítulo y continúes leyendo. Saludos.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Chapter 9 Desilusión

**¡Hola nakamas!**

**Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen.**

**Espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9 Desilusión.**

Al día siguiente Luffy llegó con Hancock al ensayo en casa de Franky, habían quedado que ensayarían nuevamente en su casa; la chica lo tenía abrazado del cuello mientras se encontraba muy sonriente y le daba uno que otro beso por el rostro.

Luffy solo caminaba delante de todos sin decir palabra alguna; Ace lo saludó primero haciendo un gesto como diciendo "¿Qué haces?", pero Luffy no hizo ni mucho menos dijo algo.

Era más que evidente que ahí pasaba algo pues aunque no era raro ver a Hancock sobre de Luffy todo el tiempo esta vez había algo distinto en el ambiente… ¡claro ella lo estaba besando!...pero ¿por qué él no correspondía a sus cariños? se le notaba un aura distinta a Luffy y también cierta tensión se dispersaba en el lugar.

Los demás lo saludaron de lejos pues era muy notorio el humor que Luffy traía consigo y lo embarazoso de la situación, más que nada pareciera que se sentía incómodo y preocupado por cómo lo tomaríamos…tenía la mirada como perdida, parecía ausente.

Ante toda esta situación, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue mi amiga Nami, me preocupé por cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que Luffy estaba saliendo con Hancock ya no solamente como amigos sino como algo más. Solo imploraba porque Nami se controlara o mejor no viniera al ensayo este día, pero sabía que sería imposible pues parte de su trabajo estaba aquí y para colmo junto a Luffy y además sabía que este tipo de cosas no suelen ocultarse así como así y menos cuando desde un inicio son tan evidentes.

Estaba segura de que Nami sería capaz de disimular muy bien su desencanto por orgullo o por lo que quiera que sea pero aún así temía por ella, no quería que sufriera y se le partiera el corazón pero no estaba en mis manos para evitarlo.

Zoro un tanto ajeno a lo que hacía su compañero solo lo observó con una ceja ligeramente levantada pero no dijo nada, mientras que Sanji lo fulminaba con la mirada por tener tanta suerte y que más de una chica se fijara en él.

Franky se le quedó viendo como diciendo "espera a que llegue Nami". Extrañamente Luffy parece que entendió esto pues solo abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido y agachó la mirada.

Usopp prefería no meterse en problemas mientras que Chopper parecía no entender lo que sucedía pues ciertamente apenas se conocían y a ella no la había visto jamás.

Yo solo me limité a alzar mi vista del libro que estaba leyendo para sonreírle…a decir verdad apenada por la situación y esperaba no se sintiera juzgado.

.

.

.

En seguida comenzaron el ensayo y así estuvieron tocando durante una hora aproximadamente sin parar hasta que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso.

Nami no había aparecido en el ensayo todavía pero aún podía respirarse la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Usopp y Chopper se estaban divirtiendo e intentaban animar a Luffy para que jugara con ellos pero con sólo ver la mirada que les lanzaba Boa Hancock temblaban de miedo y desistían con su propósito.

Parecía que a Hancock no le importaba lo sudado que Luffy estuviera pues parecía sanguijuela pegada de él abrazándolo todo el tiempo mientras le ofrecía agua, daba la sensación de que Luffy ya no tenía vida pues Hancock se la estaba absorbiendo…

Hubo un momento en el que Luffy pudo estar a solas y ese pequeño respiro fue utilizado para ir al baño; en ese momento Franky se apresuró para alcanzarlo, según él debía hacer algo y se paró frente a la puerta del baño a espera de que Luffy saliera para interceptarlo.

Realmente daba pena ver a Luffy así, él siempre había estado muy animado y sonriendo, siempre contento y con ocurrencias fuera de lo común para divertirse todos juntos….

Mientras tanto, Sanji junto con Vivi se encargaban de entretener a Hancock hablándole acerca de lo que más le gustaba a Luffy: comida.

Al salir del baño Franky lo detuvo y comenzó a cuestionarle si amaba a Hancock o porqué estaba con ella.

-Dime mugiwara, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Realmente hay algo entre tú y Hancock?

-La verdad es que sí Franky, no pude hacer nada estaba llorando y por más que insistí en que no podía ser su novio terminé por ceder, pero yo…

-¿No la quieres cierto?

-No, no la quiero la verdad es que es muy linda pero yo…

-Estas enamorado de Nami.

-Sí.

Era increíble como cualquiera de sus amigos supieran leer a Luffy a la perfección.

-Ay amigo pues solo tú sabrás en lo que te has metido pero pase lo que pase te estaremos apoyando así que piensa bien lo que estás haciendo… ¿ya pensaste en Nami?

-Nami… ¿crees que ella…?- se notaba la culpabilidad en su rostro.

No estaba seguro de que Nami sintiera lo mismo que él y hasta le parecía imposible que así fuera.

-Eso solo tú debes saberlo Luffy.

Franky había metido un poco la pata al mencionar a Nami en la conversación pero esperaba que con ello Luffy reaccionara e hiciera algo al respecto; así que sin más se marchó de ahí dejando solo al moreno.

Unos segundos después Luffy regresó al ensayo y en cuanto Hancock lo vio se le abalanzó encima y sin esperárselo lo besó frente a todos.

Como si fuera obra del destino Nami iba entrando a la cochera cuando vio tal escena, su cara de impresión fue tal que por suerte los chicos no la estaban mirando en ese momento.

Tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y como si no hubiese visto nada comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Luffy la vio y separándose de Boa solo pudo pronunciar su nombre en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Hancock lo abrazaba de su brazo.

-Buenos días chicos- Nami saludaba como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada o más bien como si no le hubiera importado en absoluto lo que había visto; pero no era cierto, la verdad tenía ganas de llorar, se sentía traicionada, desilusionada, pero también sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera pues ella y Luffy no eran más que amigos.

Todos le contestaron el saludo menos Luffy, estaba muy apenado y no sabía dónde esconderse.

.

.

.

Pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo los chicos decidieron seguir con el ensayo, mientras tanto Nami estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos con respecto al disco, pero en realidad no podía concentrarse pues a su mente venía la imagen de Luffy y Hancock besándose y su estómago se encogía mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Aún no sabía cómo era capaz de continuar ahí, sintiendo como el corazón se le estaba haciendo pedazos y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos… trató de olvidar esa imagen que rondaba en su cabeza y enfrascándose en su trabajo logró concluirlo para cuando el ensayo terminó.

En ese momento Luffy aprovechó para acercarse y poder hablar con Nami ya que yo le había hablado a Hancock para presentarle a Chopper.

-Mira Hancock te presento a Chopper, nuestro nuevo amigo.

Boa lo miró un momento y respondió:

-Hola, ¿no crees que eres demasiado joven para estar aquí?

-Yo…

-Claro que no lo es y aunque fuera un niño pequeño como nuestro amigo que es tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

-Bueno no importa, yo solo estoy aquí por Luffy.

Chopper se había asustado un poco por la reacción que había tenido Hancock hacia él y permanecía en silencio.

-No hagas caso a lo que diga esa chica tú bien sabes que eres nuestro amigo- le dije mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, gracias.

Mientras tanto del otro lado…

-Nami, yo…- decía Luffy mientras se acercaba hacia Nami.

-Las 800 copias que pides da según el presupuesto que me diste- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y mucho menos prestarle algo de atención, se le hacía imposible en esos momentos mirarlo a la cara y aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo y echarse a llorar.

-Lo siento es que ella está enamorada.

"¿y yo qué? ¡Eres un idiota Monkey D. Luffy!" pensaba.

-Y considero que la empresa que promociona les dará un 60% de lo que gane.

-Yo siento por ti…

-Eso es todo, lo demás lo analizo en mi casa, te dejo las copias de las cuentas, además tengo que consultar con Zoro.

Sin más, dejó a Luffy con la palabra en la boca, tomó sus cosas sin voltear a mirarlo y pasando por su lado solo dijo que se iba, después se despidió de los demás solo haciendo ademán y se dispuso a irse a su casa.

Los demás entendieron a su amiga y no cuestionaron nada.

Cuando pasó a mi lado pude notar que estaba a punto de explotar en llanto y se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo, Nami era una chica fuerte sin duda.

Me apresuré a tomarla del brazo y me ofrecí a acompañarla a su casa, así que también me despedí de los chicos.

Se notaba en su cara que a Luffy no le había gustado que Nami no le dejara explicar nada… ¿pero qué ganaban con que Nami lo supiera? Quizá solo empeoraría la situación.

.

.

.

Durante el camino a su casa ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna, quizá sería mejor esperar a llegar a su casa y que fuera ella quien se desahogara sin presión alguna.

Al llegar a casa Nami y yo subimos apresuradamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, por suerte sus padres no estaban, habían salido juntos y llegarían un poco más tarde.

Ella se echó a llorar mientras se aventaba sobre la cama y cubría su cara con la almohada; estaba sufriendo y a la vez se sentía avergonzada, intenté consolarla mientras me sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba su hermoso cabello color naranja.

Inmediatamente se giró y mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me dijo:

-No comprendo cómo me pude enamorar de un idiota como él.

-Tranquila Nami, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, solo sucede y ya.

-Todo estaba tan bien antes de que ella llegara, yo creí que quizás Luffy…

-Lo sé te entiendo y sé que eso tú debes saberlo mejor que yo.

-Pero ya no importa saberlo, no vale la pena.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Creo que lo mejor será mantener distancia con él, no podré tolerar tenerlo cerca…y a la vez tan lejos.

-Bien si esa es tu decisión y ya nada puede hacer que la cambies la respeto y sabes que te apoyo en todo.

-¿Acaso hay algo mejor que pueda hacer?

-Eso solo tú lo sabrás amiga.

No sabía si decirle directamente que luchara por el amor de Luffy hubiese sido lo correcto y mejor dejé que ella sola decidiera lo que creía mejor ante esta situación.

Nami se quedó un momento en silencio e hizo gesto de querer decir algo pero al final no dijo nada, quizá aun no estaba segura de lo que haría.

-Vamos sé que es difícil pero no te pongas así, ya no llores, mira que tu lindo rostro se pone rojo.

Bueno quizá no sabía con exactitud lo que mi amiga estaba sintiendo pues nunca antes me había enamorado y me habían dejado con todo ahí guardado, pero por su reacción podía imaginarme el sufrimiento que todo esto conllevaba.

-Tienes razón- me dijo un poco avergonzada- iré a darme un buen baño para relajarme.

-Esperaré a que te bañes y estés mejor y después me iré, acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar unos trabajos pendientes.

-No, no te preocupes ve a resolver tus asuntos, yo estaré bien.

-No, a mi me parece que será mejor no dejarte sola.

-Vamos Robin no soy tan tonta, esto no me va a matar- pero sí que la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-Sé que eres fuerte Nami y no cometerás ninguna estupidez ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo soy, no te preocupes anda a resolver tus asuntos, además el baño será largo y reparador.

-Está bien, deberías descansar un poco también- le dije.

-Por supuesto eso haré después de bañarme.

La verdad es que la veía un poco más tranquila y parecía que ya había tomado una decisión, su sonrisa era sincera así que me marché de su casa mientras ella se alistaba para tomar su baño.

.

.

.

Todos sabemos que Luffy a quien amaba es a Nami, pero decirle esto a ella no era lo mejor, si él no se lo había dicho fueran cuales fueran sus razones, lo mejor era esperar y mantenerse al margen; seguro llegaría el día en que no lo soportara más y aceptara sus sentimientos y tuviera el valor de decírselos a Nami sin importar lo que pudiese pasar.

Luffy es un chico de corazón blando, pero a causa de ello no sólo él estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, sino también Nami y hasta la propia Hancock pues no era un secreto que Luffy no correspondiera a su cariño como ella lo esperaba y se merecía.

Quizá a Luffy le era tan difícil terminar esa absurda relación por temor a lastimar a Hancock y esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que él nunca podría amarla como amaba a Nami y fuera ella quien terminara con todo esto…

Esos días fueron cortantes para Luffy y la verdad es que Nami pensó que no valía la pena estar muriendo de amor por alguien que no puede decir un simple no…

.

.

.

Fue en la primera semana después de recibir la invitación a la boda de Law cuando se les presentó un nuevo concierto, esta vez no sería en un café-bar o en una fiesta familiar, esta vez irían más lejos: Canadá.

-¡Súper! Esto es una gran noticia chicos- decía Franky.

-Esto es un gran paso chicos- decía animado Ace.

-¡Sugoi! Irán a Canadá- decían a la vez Chopper y Usopp muy emocionados por sus amigos.

-Hishishishi esto merece una fiesta- comentaba Luffy emocionado, vaya al menos algo había logrado levantar su ánimo.

-Yo prepararé una deliciosa cena para todos nosotros- se apuntaba Sanji.

-Traeré la bebida- decía Zoro.

-¡Nosotros animaremos la fiesta!- decían Usopp y Chopper quienes ya tenían en mente lo que harían para divertirse en grande- ¿y ustedes chicas?

-Nosotras disfrutaremos y celebraremos este gran paso que están dando como músicos.

-Sí así es, saben que cuentan con nuestro apoyo- argumentaba Vivi.

-Es verdad lo que dice Vivi, aunque no podemos acompañarlos a Canadá estaremos apoyándolos desde aquí- se animó a decir Nami.

-Sí, Luffy tiene la voz más hermosa que he escuchado jamás antes y tienen talento.

-Sí, mi hermanito es genial y claro que los chicos son muy buenos.

-Entonces apresurémonos para tener todo listo para esta noche- les dije sonriendo.

Esa tarde después del ensayo cada quien salió por su lado para preparar todo para la celebración; no tardó mucho en caer la noche y con todo listo comenzó la pequeña fiesta…

Los chicos no lo podían creer pero era cierto; Mugiwara Boys seguía avanzando a paso veloz y estaban siendo reconocidos y difundidos por diferentes medios, y por muy sorprendente que sonara habían llegado a oídos de otros países circunvecinos.

Ahora les pedían que fueran a tocar a Canadá, gracias a los contactos que tenían y a su gran habilidad ésta presentación estaba siendo posible.

A pesar de que los demás no podríamos estar con los chicos en esa presentación, todos estábamos muy contentos por ellos y también muy emocionados.

El movimiento comenzó rápido con los preparativos para realizar ese viaje y la presentación, así que los chicos ensayaban con más ganas y por mucho más tiempo del que normalmente hacían, pero claro que no era nada tedioso, al contrario seguían divirtiéndose y mejorando cada vez mucho más.

Durante sus pequeños descansos se ocupaban de charlar respecto al concierto: Franky había dicho que era mucho mejor viajar en avión y era tan cuidadoso en ese aspecto que rápidamente comenzó a hablar a las aerolíneas para apartar y comprar los boletos, todos estaban muy emocionados, la presentación sería en tan solo seis días…

.

.

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Respondo reviews a:**

**Nakamura Kaze: **Hola nakama gracias por seguir leyendo, bueno creo que me pasé un poquito con Hancock y me disculpo por eso hehe; Law se casa con Ain, la chica de la peli Film Z.

**Inaruz: **Hola, supongo muchos pensaron como tú que sí irían a la casa del terror pero bueno no se dio hehe, perdón por haber hecho demasiado lagarta a Hancock pero así estaba planeado haha y bueno Nami ya se ha enterado en este capítulo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones me animan mucho y claro por todo tu apoyo incondicional TQM.

**LuFFy Eucliffe:** Hola, me alegro que haya algo que te devuelva el amor que sentías por Hancock, eso me alivia mucho hehe gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**LuNa: **Hola lo siento mucho, créeme que no ha sido mi intención ¿trolearte? No sé qué es eso pero supongo que pasaste un mal rato pero como bien dices finalmente es LuNa. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**5nami5: **Hola, gracias por leer mi fic, bueno Nami ya se ha enterado… y respecto a tu pregunta será mejor que lo descubras mientras lees. Gracias por comentar.

**LeonardoHernandez: **Hola, rayos te dejé picado pues bien aquí el capítulo y espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu apoyo, un saludo.

**Julie Tatsumaki: **Hola, Sí pronto (?) llegará la boda, tienes razón en que será una fiesta para recordar. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**nami8221:** Hola nakama, estoy bien gracias y espero tu también, que bueno que tú lo hayas visto muy romántico el cap aunque solo fueron detallitos LuNa hehe y tienes razón Robin es muy lista. Gracias por tu apoyo me anima mucho. Saludos.

**Zorro junior: **Amiga, creo que te confundí ellos no irán a España sino que Law y Ain irán a NY a casarse. Gracias por tu apoyo y por los ánimos, espero este cap te haya gustado aunque no haya habido ZoRo Saludos.

**Ishurii: **Hola siento haberte hecho sufrir pero qué bueno que estás consciente de que es LuNa y que eso te levante el ánimo y te permita seguir leyendo y quizá quieras matarme pero no lo hagas por favor para que puedas leer que pasará en la historia un saludos y gracias por leer.

**theONOFRE: **Hola amigo, sí, se pone bueno lo sé haha, Nami se ha enterado… Un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10 Despedida

**¡Hola amigos fanfictioneros!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen y me animan a seguir.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10 Despedida.**

Entre tanto, los días se fueron como agua y hoy era el día en que debían viajar a Canadá pues la presentación era mañana por la noche, claro que, a decir verdad solo para algunos los días pasaron demasiado rápido pues para otros a pesar de la emoción que sentían cada día que pasaba se les hacía eterno…y con esto me refiero tanto a Nami como a Luffy…

Ambos no se habían dirigido la palabra más que para lo indispensable, es decir, para asuntos de trabajo, lo relacionado con el lanzamiento del disco y nada más… nada personal.

Era un tanto incómoda esta postura que ambos estaban manteniendo pero era comprensible y soportable…al menos para los que no estábamos implicados.

A pesar de que Hancock tenía a Luffy para ella sola, su comportamiento durante los ensayos no cambiaba en nada, parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que los chicos estuvieran a punto de dar un concierto pues seguía interrumpiéndolos para darle algo de comer a Luffy o solo para hablarle.

Bonney en varias ocasiones estaba a punto de sacarla de los ensayos pero se contenía pues quería mucho a su hermano Luffy y pensaba que quizá estaba exagerando un poco al juzgar a Boa Hancock; respetaba su absurda relación aunque temía no poder aguantar esta situación por mucho tiempo…

.

.

.

"I see you try to avoid me, let me explain first why…"

El mismo día en que se irían a Canadá Luffy fue a visitar a Nami a su casa.

Era muy temprano cuando escucharon sonar el timbre de su casa; Bellemere estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de esa mañana así que Nami fue quien atendió a la puerta.

-Luffy… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ambos.

Ciertamente no se esperaba verlo ahí parado y mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana pues Luffy no era de los que acostumbran levantarse temprano; no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo en este momento pues pensó que quizá lo vería hasta en la tarde que fueran al aeropuerto a despedirse de ellos.

Lo miró un momento y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?- la pregunta la hizo en forma despectiva como si le molestase que él estuviera ahí presente.

-Nami, yo… todo es un error.

-No sé de qué hablas, las cuentas las he revisado dos veces y todo parece estar en orden…

-No, no me refiero a eso- le decía Luffy mientras se alborotaba el cabello.

-Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres Luffy?

-Es… sobre Hancock.

Nami sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese nombre.

-Ah lo siento Luffy pero no me interesa saber nada y mucho menos de ella, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras y mejor vete porque no quiero hablar contigo y además estoy ocupada.

-Pero déjame explicarte Nami.

-No quiero que me expliques nada Luffy, ahora vete que seguramente Hancock debe estar esperándote.

-Nami escucha, sabes que yo te…

-Basta, no quiero escucharte.

-Nami por favor.

Nami no podía soportarlo más, el dolor le estaba quemando por dentro como fuego que ardía al rojo vivo, pero no lloraría, no frente a él…lo mejor que pudo hacer fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara y subirse corriendo a su habitación.

Luffy sabía que la había lastimado, pudo verlo en sus ojos reflejado y en el tono de su voz, no volvió a intentarlo y se marchó de ahí; regresó a su casa caminando a pesar de la notable distancia de entre ambas direcciones; mientras tanto, por su cabeza rondaban muchas cosas entre ellas la situación con Nami y el concierto que tendrían mañana por la noche.

Realmente Luffy quería decirle que a quien quería era a ella pero Nami no le había dado la oportunidad de escucharlo y por el contrario le hizo creer que él no le importaba y que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera…quizá se había apresurado al pensar que Nami podría sentir lo mismo que él… ¿se había equivocado?, lo sabrían a su tiempo.

Mientras tanto Nami yacía acostada en su cama, estaba llorando y pensaba que quizá hubiera sido mejor escuchar a Luffy, tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él y se había pasado al no dejarlo hablar… pero tenía miedo.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y se sobresaltó sólo de pensar que fuera Luffy quien estaba detrás de la puerta, pero al escuchar de quién provenía la voz se tranquilizó un poco.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?, ya está el desayuno.

-Sí mamá ya voy- contestó con la voz más tranquila que pudo para que no se notara que había llorado.

-¿Quién tocaba el timbre?

-Parece que algún niño travieso tocó y se echó a correr.

-Oh ya veo, te espero abajo.

-Sí en seguida voy, me pondré algo más cómodo.

La mañana había transcurrido lentamente y Nami estaba indecisa en si debía ir o no a despedir a los chicos, la verdad es que la visita de Luffy por la mañana le había abierto la herida y quizá después de todo no sería tan fácil arrancárselo de la mente y el corazón, se preguntaba qué sería lo que Luffy iba a decirle y que ella no le permitió continuar.

Recordaba haber visto en esos ojos negros culpabilidad y remordimiento, pero no sabría descifrarla exactamente; recordó las palabras que Luffy le había dicho y por un momento pensó que quizá iba a confesarle algo pero ¿Qué ganarían ambos con aquello? No, no importaba lo que Luffy fuera a decirle sabía que no cambiaría las cosas, no mientras Hancock estuviera de por medio.

.

.

.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, recuerdo que nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto para despedir a los chicos; era difícil entender los celos de Nami a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejada de Luffy pero también era difícil lidiar con lo presumida que era Hancock y las miradas que le lanzaba a Nami a escondidas cuando creía que nadie la miraba.

Todos los chicos iban vestidos muy apuestos, algunos de los padres habían acompañado a sus hijos para sentirse más seguros respecto al viaje que harían; era la primera vez que los chicos viajaban y por lo tanto también estaban un tanto nerviosos pero muy emocionados por dar el concierto en Canadá.

Pasados unos momentos llamaron para abordar el avión, la sala que estaba llena de gente ahora parecía más pequeña debido a la cantidad de personas que andaban de aquí para allá dentro del aeropuerto, unos entraban para dirigirse hacia su respectivo vuelo y otros venían llegando del suyo; daba la sensación de que todo era un caos total.

Ace comenzó a despedirse de los chicos cuando los padres de éstos ya lo habían hecho.

Bonney abrazaba fuertemente a Luffy mientras separándose le daba un pequeño golpe sobre su hombro izquierdo y le bromeaba diciéndole que ahora que él no estaría podría comerse sus porciones del día.

Luffy había hecho cuentas rápidamente y no le pareció que se perdiera de tantas comidas hechas por su madre al estar de viaje pero sabía que no se quedaría sin comer y solo por esta ocasión se lo permitiría sin rezongar.

Por otro lado los chicos se estaban despidiendo de los demás; Usopp y Chopper casi lloraban de la emoción y tristeza entre mezcladas.

-Los echaré de menos canijos- decía Franky mientras "no" lloraba.

-Nosotros también a ustedes.

-Mientras estemos ausentes ustedes se encargarán de cuidar de las chicas, ¿les quedó claro? Si no cuando vuelva les patearé el trasero hasta que no puedan sentarse de lo hinchado que quedará.

Claro que ante la amenaza de Sanji, los chicos un tanto asustados asintieron con la cabeza aceptando toda responsabilidad.

Mientras tanto, Vivi y Hancock se despedían de todos y esta última le plantó un beso a Luffy que lejos de dar ternura daba asco a ojos de Nami, trataba de disimular aunque le fuera muy difícil hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Nami solo le tendió la mano a Luffy pero yo estoy segura de que ella deseaba abalanzarse sobre él y confesarle lo que realmente sentía…lo que quería, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar.

Por el contrario Luffy la jaló hacia él para darle un abrazo, no uno cualquiera por supuesto, pero Nami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o quizá fue traicionada por sus nervios y el deseo de estar entre sus brazos lo que provocó todo aquello, su piel se había erizado al contacto y tenía la sensación de estar temblando pero no era así; muchas imágenes e ideas cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento, estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir, lo que ella apenas hacía unas cuantas horas había rechazado impidiéndole continuar; esta vez lo escucharía sin si quiera interrumpir, pero de esos labios que moría por besar solo escuchó decir:

-Perdóname.

Claro que la impresión valía para decirle en ese momento lo que sentía pero el orgullo una vez más la traicionó y no dijo nada.

Lo que Luffy le había dicho la había dejado más confundida, ahora no sabía por qué el chico se estaba disculpando.

Se separó del abrazo y solo le sonrió dulcemente pero sin emitir sonido alguno y se dio la vuelta, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Llegó mi turno de despedirme de Luffy y cuando nos separamos del abrazo, lo miré a los ojos y en ellos pude notar cómo me gritaba por auxilio pero lamentablemente yo no podía hacer nada, era mejor dejar que ellos dos o más bien tres arreglaran esta situación…y cuanto antes mejor.

Todos nos despedimos de los chicos, me aseguré de que Zoro fuera el último a quien yo despidiera y cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo…

-Deseo que les vaya muy bien- le decía mientras le daba un abrazo y debo confesar que sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba al contacto con el mío para finalmente relajarse y decirme al oído algo que jamás creí escuchar de él.

-Te echaré de menos…

Había robado mis palabras, justamente había pensado en decirle lo mismo pero se me había adelantado ¿y ahora qué le diría? siempre había sido una chica bastante ágil de mente pero cuando se trataba de él no sé qué me pasaba.

Él había dicho que me extrañaría, me pregunto si sólo me lo había dicho a mí, ¿estaría bromeando? No, el no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, siempre ha sido demasiado serio y reservado.

Llegué a pensar que quizá se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él… ¿sabrá que estoy enamorada?

Tantas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza que no encontré una respuesta aunque sabía que la respuesta estaba frente a mí sujetándome con sus fuertes brazos, aprisionándome en un abrazo que no quería terminara jamás pero sabía que eso era algo imposible pues en cuestión de minutos debían abordar el avión que los llevaría directo a Canadá; yo por mi lado le confesé que también lo extrañaría mucho y cuando sentí que su agarre se debilitó lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos que eran tan penetrantes como la propia noche; sin darme cuenta me había sumergido en sus ojos negros y cuando reaccioné sentí como sus labios estaban posados sobre mi mejilla derecha, sí, era un beso, Zoro había besado mi mejilla.

Se separó un poco de mí y fue cuando con mi mano derecha toqué mi mejilla y él con la suya tocó mi otra mejilla y me hizo una pequeña caricia mientras sonreía, lo mejor que pude hacer fue sonreírle también.

Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya habían comenzado a caminar hacia donde tomarían su vuelo.

-Date prisa marimo o te perderás- le decía Sanji, a lo cual Zoro respondía con un gruñido y se apresuraba a alcanzarlos.

Casi nunca se le había visto sonreír, más sin embargo, me había parecido la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, era especial… era única.

Ver a los chicos cuando se alejaban y al final ver a Sanji que volteaba a vernos y no paraba de saludar con la mano y decirnos adiós muy emocionado me dio algo de temor, no sé porqué sentía que los extrañaría demasiado.

Pasaron unos minutos después de ver el avión despegar cuando los padres de los chicos se despidieron y marcharon a su casa.

Bonney se había ido con sus padres no sin antes decirnos que aunque no hubiera ensayo fuéramos al día siguiente a su casa a ver una película o solo a comer algo para divertirnos.

Hancock y Vivi habían decidido ir al centro comercial, nos invitaron pero la verdad tenía cosas que hacer y rechacé la invitación, claro que Nami no iría por nada del mundo así que dijo que no podía pues debía ayudarle a su mamá con el riego nocturno de sus mandarinos.

Chopper y Usopp irían a jugar videojuegos a la casa de éste último e invitaron a Ace, él dijo que iría pero que antes nos llevaría a Nami y a mí a nuestra respectiva casa para asegurarse de que llegáramos bien; Nami se opuso a que Ace la llevara pues decía que necesitaba caminar y pensar detalladamente todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

No muy convencido Ace aceptó dejar ir sola a Nami.

-¿Quieren que les dé un aventón mientras llevo a Robin a su casa?

-No, iremos aquí cerca a comprar unos juegos nuevos y de ahí te esperamos en mi casa.

-Ok está bien chicos allá los veo entonces.

-Vale.

-Oi Nami podemos acompañarte de aquí a la primera tienda de videojuegos…si quieres - le decía Chopper.

-Está bien.

Después de escuchar esto Ace y yo nos sentimos un poco más tranquilos.

-Hasta luego chicos, Nami cuídate por favor- me despedí de ellos.

-Adiós Robin- dijeron Usopp y Chopper.

-No te preocupes Robin, lo haré, nos vemos.

Me subí en la parte del copiloto junto a Ace y mientras nos alejábamos veía como los chicos desaparecían a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Más tarde Nami y los chicos se separaron cuando llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos, se despidieron y ella se dirigió hacia su casa preguntándose… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Luffy?, ¿Será que Luffy sentía algo por ella también?, ¿Por qué le parecía alguien tan frágil de corazón?; eran tantas preguntas que no sabía ni como tratar de hacer las dichosas respuestas.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Nueva York, vio un hermoso parque y decidió pasar a sentarse un rato mientras su mente se despejaba de todas aquellas preguntas, dudas y demás cosas que no la dejaban estar tranquila un momento.

Había permanecido sentada sobre una banca observando a unos niños jugar por ahí con sus padres, de repente la noche caía y cuando se percató de la hora ya eran más de las nueve de la noche; con un sobresalto se incorporó y comenzó a andar hacia su casa a paso apresurado, el tiempo no le importaba mucho y el lugar mucho menos, pero sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa Henzo y por supuesto su madre la regañarían.

**.**

**.**

**Bien nakamas, espero el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Perdón si se me salió de control Robin, noté que me estaba desviando de su personalidad pero es que era tan lindo que no pude evitarlo y lo deje así…se me hizo muy romántico.**

**Bueno cualquier cosa ya saben pueden dejarme un review.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**LuNa: **Siento haberte hecho llorar y respecto a tu pregunta…lo siento, aún no terminan Luffy y Boa, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar. Un saludo.

**Zorro junior: ¡**Amiga! Sí, pero bien dicen que las cosas pasan por algo y bueno en este capítulo te he dado un poco de ZoRo espero te haya gustado hehe. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, A.S.L-zak27, 5nami5, nami8221, Ishurii, Nakamura kaze, theONOFRE, Leonardo Hernández y LuFFy Eucliffe que leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11 Trágico accidente

**¡Hola nakamas!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero lo disfruten leyendo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y me animan a seguir.**

**¡Comparto con ustedes que estoy muy feliz porque he pasado los cien reviews! Y todo gracias a ustedes queridos lectores, ¡son geniales! Mil gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11 Trágico accidente.**

En cuanto Nami cruzó la puerta de su casa miró a sus padres ahí parados con su rostro muy preocupado y a la vez muy nerviosos, la miraron y su madre Bellemere fue quien habló en ese momento:

-Nami, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntaba su madre en tono muy preocupado.

-Estaba cerca de la plaza, estuve caminando durante el día y me detuve en el parque, no es necesario que me regañes ya sé que es tarde…

-Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti hija.

Nami los miró a ambos y claro que lucían muy preocupados pero no creía que llegar tarde fuera para tanto.

-Estoy bien, siento haberlos preocupado.

-Te han estado llamando varias veces hija- intervenía en la conversación su padre.

-¿Quién?

-Bonney, la hermana de Luffy no ha dejado de llamar desde hace una hora y Robin…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- miró a Bellemere a los ojos con gesto de preocupación y recordó que había apagado su celular para que nadie la molestara mientras pensaba de camino a casa.

-Cálmate, escucha hija…ellos están en el hospital y…

-¿En el hospital?, ¿Le pasó algo a Robin… y a Ace?-Nami comenzaba a alterarse.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente a Nami fue que Ace y Robin se habían accidentado en su coche ya que él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa; bien sabía que Ace era un tanto brusco a la hora de manejar pues a veces era un tanto distraído y temía hubiese pasado lo peor.

-No, a ellos no les pasó nada, pero a los chicos sí…

-¿Cómo?

-Al parecer por lo que Bonney me dijo, el avión en el que iban sufrió un accidente y se desplomó.

-Pero si yo los vi, es decir, estaban bien al despedirse, ¡no puede ser!-Gritaba Nami mientras sentía como la desesperación la agobiaba y la respiración le faltaba.

-No te alteres hija- le decía su padre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para tranquilizarla un poco y agregaba- están vivos.

Claro que escuchar decir a su padre que los chicos estaban vivos era un pequeño alivio pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse como hasta ahora, el aire parecía agotarse y creía que dejaría de respirar sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nami no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar mientras le suplicaba a sus padres la llevaran al hospital donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Tranquila, te llevaremos ahora mismo, sé dónde están, ya Bonney nos lo ha dicho- dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amada esposa Bellemere para que alistara el coche.

Durante todo el camino la incertidumbre y el temor de lo que les había ocurrido a los chicos no la dejaban de atormentar, Nami se encontraba sumergida en pensamientos llenos de tristeza y desolación, recuerdos con los chicos le venían a la mente, recuerdos en los que siempre estaba Luffy y recordó lo fría que había sido con él ese mismo día y qué decir de los anteriores que apenas y le había dirigido la palabra.

En el interior del coche reinaba un ambiente de lo más silencioso a excepción del sonido producido por el llanto que no dejaba de correr por sus blancas mejillas.

.

.

.

Apenas llegaban al hospital y Nami subió apresuradamente siguiendo a sus padres, llegaron a la recepción pero no les daban ninguna información puesto que no sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando, comenzó a dar vueltas sin saber qué hacer, su madre tuvo que agarrarla de los hombros y hacerla que la mirara a los ojos y se tranquilizara pues de ese modo no sabrían nada de los chicos.

-¡Es que no me puedes entender madre!

-No es así, claro que te entiendo perfectamente, por favor cálmate hija.

Los brazos de Nami se derrumbaron hacia su madre, mientras Bellemere la abrazaba fuertemente.

En ese momento comenzó a vibrar su celular, había olvidado por un momento que lo tenía, lo tomó y vio que Ace era quien le estaba llamando y se apresuró a caminar un poco hacia afuera para poder contestar.

-¿Nami?

-¡Ace!

-Hasta que has prendido tu celular llevó rato intentando comunicarme contigo. ¿Estás bien?

-Ace, ¿dónde estás? Sí, sí, estoy bien, dime, ¿Está Robin contigo? ¿Que sabes de los chicos?, ¿Están bien?, ¿Qué está pasando?

Eran demasiadas preguntas pero Ace podía comprender el dolor que Nami estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Cálmate Nami, Robin está bien, está aquí conmigo, los chicos… ¿dónde estás tú?

-En el hospital, bueno ahora estoy en la entrada, mis padres me han traído pero no nos dicen nada acerca de los chicos, no sé ni en qué piso estén.

-Bueno escucha, los chicos están en el tercer piso, aquí estamos nosotros.

-En seguida vamos para allá, gracias.

Nami colgó el teléfono sin esperar si quiera que Ace dijera algo más, rápidamente informó a sus padres de dónde se encontraban sus amigos y tomaron el ascensor hacia el tercer piso.

En cuanto llegaron pudieron ver ahí a todos; los padres de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Franky.

También estaba ahí Hancock acompañada de Vivi, estas dos abrazadas mientras lloraban amargamente.

Finalmente un poco más apartados de todos se encontraba Ace abrazándome y también estaba Usopp que se le veía muy preocupado junto a Chopper.

En ese momento la vi entrar apresuradamente seguida de su padres, pero se estaba acercando a nosotros lentamente como si temiera; era evidente su miedo en su rostro y la verdad es que yo no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, cómo contarle todo y sin que se desesperara, justamente abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero ella se me adelantó.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Nami- me separé del abrazo de Ace para abrazar a mi amiga- creí que te había pasado algo pues no entraba la llamada a tu celular y ni tus padres sabían dónde estabas.

-Estoy bien Robin siento haberte preocupado, yo también me preocupé por ti cuando mis padres me dijeron que había pasado algo y dime, ¿Dónde están los chicos?, ¿Están bien?

-Escúchame Nami el avión cayó y…

-Sé que el avión cayó pero ¿dónde están ellos?

Miré a Ace buscando su apoyo, quizá él lograra tranquilizarla un poco.

La cara de preocupación de Nami jamás podré olvidarla; estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos del llanto; Ace trató de abrazarla y ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos, sabía que podía confiar en él y se sentía segura a su lado después de todo.

-Nami escúchame- le decía Ace suavemente cerca de su oído mientras la seguía abrazando- un doctor habló con los padres de los chicos, no nos quieren decir qué pasó pero el señor Dragon dice que están vivos.

-Dios no puedo creerlo, los vi partir- decía casi en un susurro pues su voz se le quebraba.

-Lo sé, hace una hora supimos que fue una falla del motor, estaban a mitad del camino y comenzaron los problemas, el piloto sugirió volver y ya casi llegando aquí el avión se desplomó.

Nami no dijo nada después de esto, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para formular palabras qué decir.

Ante la intervención tan oportuna de Ace Nami parecía estar un poco más tranquila; mientras tanto sus padres permanecían cerca de nosotros, Usopp y Chopper les contaban lo que sabían respecto a lo sucedido.

Hubo un enorme silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper hasta que tuvieran noticias de los chicos.

Era inútil preguntar, veíamos a gente pasar de aquí para allá, enfermeras, médicos, entrando y saliendo de la misma sala, pensamientos que se cruzaban por la mente uno tras otro como una ráfaga de viento.

.

.

.

Esa noche nos quedamos a dormir, no importaba cómo pero teníamos que estar allí.

Éramos demasiada gente llenando la sala pero ninguno de nosotros pensaba irse a su casa sin saber cómo estaban ellos.

El lugar estaba demasiado frío y más aun por el aire acondicionado, pero eso no nos detuvo para quedarnos esa noche, recuerdo que el señor Genzo abrazaba a su esposa y a Nami mientras trataban de hacerla dormir un poco.

Usopp y Chopper se habían acostado juntos dándose la espalda y yo me había recargado junto a Chopper y Ace se había sentado a mi lado mientras me echaba el brazo por detrás para que me recargara sobre su pecho e intentara dormir pues era seguro que sería una noche larga.

Un poco más a lo lejos podía ver a los padres de los chicos sentados en la sala y a otros parados un tanto impacientes por no tener noticias aún; no había noche para ellos, al menos no hasta saber qué era de sus hijos.

Bonney abrazaba a su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo estaría bien.

A Vivi y a Hancock no pude verlas pero seguro estaban también sin poder dormir y muy preocupadas por sus novios.

Recuerdo que, a pesar de los intentos de Ace por hacerme dormir no pude conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera podía pretender leer pues me era imposible concentrarme en la lectura y por supuesto que no era momento para estar leyendo, pero a mi mente venían recuerdos con los chicos y no podía evitar sentirme triste.

En momentos en que me vencía el sueño podía verlos ahí a todos juntos divirtiéndose con las ocurrencias de Luffy, las peleas entre Zoro y Sanji y el optimismo de Franky; era difícil creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Aún dormida en mi mente podía ver la sonrisa que Zoro me había regalado antes de partir, el abrazo que nos dimos y las últimas palabras que nos dijimos…quería verlo, estaba tan triste que en mis sueños escuchaba que me hablaba. No mentí cuando dije que lo echaría de menos.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y mientras el café se volvía más frío y los sentimientos inundaban nuestra mente; pude ver a Nami que miraba a las afueras de la ciudad a través de ese gran ventanal de cristal, se encontraba muy pensativa, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando un doctor salió de la sala y se acercó a los padres de los chicos, sino hasta que escuchó la fuerte voz del doctor hablar.

-Buen día, ¿ustedes son los familiares de los jóvenes que sufrieron el accidente en el avión?

-Sí, somos nosotros- respondió el padre de Sanji mientras él, los demás padres de familia y todos nosotros nos acercábamos para escuchar lo que el doctor tuviera que decir con referencia a los chicos.

-Bien, en este momento los jóvenes están sedados, tuvimos que operarlos de urgencia en el momento en que llegaron, el señor Franky sufrió de una fractura en su muslo derecho y su columna vertebral está desviada pero no se preocupen- dijo mirando a los adultos- no es grave y pronto volverá a caminar; los jóvenes Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, solo sufrieron de golpes en su cuerpo e incrustaciones de vidrios, el procedimiento fue largo pero logramos sacar todos los cristales… lamentablemente al joven Roronoa se le incrustó un cristal en uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo para ser más exactos y aunque hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para salvarle el ojo no nos fue posible.

-¡Oh no mi hijo!- se lamentaba el señor Koshiro que, aunque no era su padre biológico lo había criado como tal.

Ante esta noticia no pude evitar sorprenderme y sentirme terriblemente mal por Zoro, sabía que él era un chico fuerte y que la pérdida de un ojo no le parecería nada grave, ni nada por qué avergonzarse, pero aún así no pude evitar preocuparme por él.

-Pero ¿estarán bien?- preguntó el padre de Luffy.

-Sí, los chicos comenzarán a despertar en un día más.

-¡Dios mi hijo!- decía preocupado Zeff el padre de Sanji mientras su madre era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos y yo permanecíamos en la sala de espera, Ace seguía abrazando a

Nami mientras Usopp y Chopper permanecían a nuestro lado aún preocupados por todo lo sucedido.

Podía ver como Hancock y Vivi se abrazaban entre ellas llorando aún, quizá después de todo Hancock no era una mala persona y realmente amaba a Luffy.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el profesor Brook de la preparatoria, al parecer los padres de los chicos le habían avisado y en cuanto pudo se vino para el hospital, el profesor siempre había sido un buen amigo de los chicos y era lógico que viniera ahora a brindar su apoyo a los familiares.

-Hola chicos ¿Hay noticias?- preguntó acercándose a nosotros un poco agitado.

-Sí, el doctor ha dicho que tuvieron que operarlos y que comenzarán a despertar mañana- le dije.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, esos muchachos no puedo creer que algo así haya pasado, iré a ver a sus padres.

-Adelante profesor- respondió Ace.

Vi como el profesor Brook se alejaba y comenzaba a hablar con los padres de los chicos mientras le contaban al parecer todo lo sucedido.

El tiempo pasaba y a pesar de que sabíamos que los chicos no despertarían sino hasta el otro día nadie quiso irse y optamos por quedarnos una noche más.

Los padres de los chicos estaban ansiosos porque sus hijos despertaran y poder entrar a verlos pero por el momento eso no era posible.

Todos pasamos nuevamente una noche más en el frío hospital para poder ver a los chicos o por lo menos saber que ya habían despertado y estaban bien.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las siete de la mañana, todos ya estábamos despiertos esperando las noticias del doctor de los chicos, creo que nadie había dormido bien a juzgar por las apariencias y era más que lógico de acuerdo a la situación por la que estábamos pasando.

A pesar de que el doctor había dicho que los chicos estaban fuera de peligro era difícil estar tan tranquilos sin siquiera poder verlos para comprobarlo.

Me levantaba del lugar dándole los buenos días a Ace quien me miraba con ojos cansados; me fui en dirección al baño para lavarme la cara y despejarme un poco y claro de paso comprar un poco de café cargado, Chopper y Usopp me acompañaron y les trajimos uno a Ace y a Nami también.

Comenzábamos a preguntarnos en qué momento llegaría el doctor con más noticias de los chicos cuando asomó de una de las salas y se acercó hacia los familiares diciendo:

-Sé que todos están muy ansiosos por ver a los chicos, pero el día de hoy solo será una visita para cada uno de ellos.

Ni para hacerse ilusiones o albergar la esperanza en tener si quiera una pequeña oportunidad pues solo optaron por pasar los padres de los chicos y era lo más obvio y razonable en este caso.

.

.

**Bien nakamas, ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban esto que sucedió?**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro junior: **Amiga que bueno que te gustó el ZoRo que puse hehe a mí también me encantó, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Después de esto muchas cosas cambiarán. Saludos.

**LuNa:** Hola, si lo siento por hacerte sufrir pero ciertamente al final será un LuNa. No te preocupes pronto los haré felices. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, 5nami5, Nakamura Kaze, LeonardoHernandez, Ishurii, nami8221, theONOFRE, LuFFy Eucliffe, NikoRobbin, Cami Dragneel; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Visitas familiares y alguien más

**¡Hola nakamas lectores!**

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y disfruten mucho leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12 Visitas familiares y alguien más.**

Los chicos se encontraban en cuartos separados, eso habían informado rato después cuando los familiares salieron de ver a sus hijos.

Según el señor Dragon, Luffy aún tenía conectado el oxigeno y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de varias vendas, de sus manos salían agujas por donde entraba el suero y se alcanzaban a ver algunos pequeños moretones que no estaban cubiertos por las vendas.

No sé qué fue lo que le diría su padre a Luffy, pero al salir del cuarto tenía otra cara al parecer Luffy estaba mejor.

El padre de Sanji comentó que su hijo ya no tenía el oxígeno, aparentemente fue el menos perjudicado con el accidente pero aún mostraba moretones en las piernas.

El señor Koshiro había dicho que su hijo estaba bien, que era fuerte y que estaba seguro que la pérdida de su ojo no le afectaría en absoluto, comentó que Zoro estaba muy tranquilo, aunque harto de tener esas vendas que solo le estorbaban en el cuerpo y no lo dejaban mover con libertad y deseaba poder salir pronto de ese hospital pues no le gustaban nada este tipo de lugares.

Franky era el más afectado debido a su desviación de la columna y su pierna enyesada; quien pasó a verlo fue la señora Kokoro quien había sido una madre para él desde que sus padres murieron cuando él era solo un crío, Kokoro sabía que Franky había sido el más perjudicado pero también sabía que el chico era fuerte y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y saldría adelante.

El doctor prohibió la entrada a más de una persona a la semana y claro esa semana ninguno de sus amigos pudimos entrar a verlos, solo sus familiares.

Pero aún así llamábamos a sus casas para preguntar como seguían nuestros amigos, acudíamos constantemente a la casa de ellos para ver si los señores necesitaban algo o había alguna novedad referente a la recuperación de los chicos.

Nami veía los detalles que tenía Hancock para con sus padres de Luffy y poco a poco se daba por vencida…

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el accidente y aún nos preguntábamos cuándo podríamos nosotros pasar a ver a los chicos.

En una de esas tantas visitas que les hacíamos a sus padres nos contaron que los chicos se encontraban más animados y estaban respondiendo muy bien y extrañamente siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor; solo Franky aun permanecía con el oxigeno y los demás solo conservaban las vendas que cubrían sus pequeñas cicatrices pero ya comían mejor y hablaban un poco más.

Esto de la comida fue todo un chiste, sobre todo tratándose de Luffy pues su padre nos contó que el doctor le había dicho que nunca antes había conocido a alguien que comiera tanto como Luffy y con esa rapidez y agilidad.

Bonney por su parte nos contó que una de las enfermeras estaba muy sorprendida cuando le llevó su primera comida del día a su hermano después de que el doctor les indicara que ya podían comer normalmente y casi le arrebató la bandeja de las manos y comenzó a comer y de un solo bocado se acabó todo dejando a la enfermera atónita pues le dio la impresión de que Luffy no había comido en meses.

Todos nos reímos mucho con esta anécdota y nos alegramos bastante pues era un indicio de que Luffy seguía siendo el mismo después del accidente.

.

.

.

Uno de esos días Ace fue al hospital, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez lo dejaran pasar para ver a sus amigos pero al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con la sorpresa de que a Hancock si la dejaban pasar a ver a Luffy, claro seguramente sus padres le habían dado permiso.

Sin decir nada Ace se dio la vuelta y decidió marcharse pero en el camino se le atravesó Bonney; la chica lo había visto llegar y al darse cuenta de que Ace había notado que a Hancock la dejaban pasar decidió intervenir para que Ace no se sintiera mal por lo sucedido.

-Ah Bonney.

-Hola Ace, ven vamos a sentarnos.

-Ya me iba pero está bien te acompaño un momento.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas de la sala de espera y como si fuera su culpa o más bien debido al silencio incómodo que se había formado Bonney habló:

-Ya sé… ¿Por qué ella sí verdad?

-Uhm no, es decisión de tus padres y lo comprendo.

-Mis padres dicen que porque es su novia.

-Eso es una buena razón.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así…

-No puedo hacer nada contra eso, será mejor que me vaya, cuando entres a ver a Luffy me lo saludas.

Bonney no contestó y dejó que Ace se marchara pero estaba molesta, sabía que Ace era un buen amigo de Luffy y estaba segura de que Luffy se alegraría de verlo más a él o a algún otro de sus amigos.

Por la tarde Ace me llamó para contarme que había ido al hospital y con lo que se había encontrado.

-Así que entró Hancock a ver a Luffy- le dije.

-Sí, sus padres de Luffy le dieron permiso y autorizaron… es la novia.

-¿Sólo por eso?-pregunté.

-Sí, pero por favor no le digas nada a Nami, seguro se desanimaría.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada.

-Creo que tardaremos dos semanas más en pasar- me dijo un poco desanimado.

-Quizá nosotros, pero no hay que desanimarnos, seguro pronto nos autorizarán pasar a verlos.

-Sí, esperemos que sí… ¿qué quisiste decir con quizá nosotros?

-Bueno por el momento solo nos queda esperar… se me ocurrió una idea para que Nami pueda entrar a ver a Luffy.

-¿Qué tramas Robin?

-Nada, bueno ya lo sabrás después.

-No vaya a ser una idea descabellada como las que suele tener Luffy, mira que se te ha pegado…

-No, claro que no, aquí nadie correrá peligro, nos vemos luego tengo algo que planear.

-Bien…cuídate Robin- se notaba algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo Ace, solo quiero ver a Nami feliz- le dije animada para que se quedara tranquilo.

-Sí lo sé Robin, yo también quiero que lo sea.

-Entonces no te preocupes por nada.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

Lo que tramaba no era una travesura, más bien lo tomaba como una alternativa para hacer que Nami pudiera ver a Luffy aunque siendo sinceros me moría por ver a Zoro…pero claro yo no tenía la "ventaja" que en esos momentos tenía Nami (dije ventaja porque me serviría para llevar a cabo mis planes pero en realidad más que eso era una desgracia y un obstáculo para mi amiga Nami y para cualquier que estuviera sufriendo por amor).

Siendo honesta; jamás supe lo que en verdad pasó en ese cuarto cuando Hancock entró a ver a Luffy, no sé lo que le habrá dicho o hecho, tal vez solo fueron palabras tímidas de amor que quizá Luffy no sabía ni cómo responder…

.

.

.

La tarde de miércoles fui a casa de Nami acompañada de Chopper; sabía que este día los padres de los chicos los visitaban por las mañanas, así que en el camino le conté mi idea a Chopper.

-Y eso es lo que planeo hacer, ¿me apoyarás?

-Creo que es algo arriesgado ¿no te parece?

-No te preocupes Chopper, nadie correrá peligro- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien, espero serte útil, mira que no parece que vayas a necesitar mi ayuda.

-Con tu compañía es más que suficiente Chopper.

-Que me digas eso no me va a hacer feliz- me decía mientras se retorcía de felicidad y un tono carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas.

Sonreí ante tal contradicción por su parte y comenté:

-Bien, ahora sólo debemos convencer a Nami.

-No creo que nos cueste mucho… ¿o sí?- me miró como dudando un poco.

-Quizá solo un poquito.

Debo reconocer que convencer a Nami para que accediera a seguir el plan fue un tanto difícil pero no imposible de lograr ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente en el fondo la idea le encantaba.

.

.

.

De camino al hospital no paraban de decir que era mejor dejarlo así y no hacer nada pero ya estábamos cerca y yo solo quería verla feliz y además ya estábamos muy cerca y no echaríamos todo por la borda sin siquiera haber hecho el intento.

Al llegar a la recepción del hospital me acerqué a una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí y pregunté por Luffy; el momento de dar inicio al plan había llegado.

-Buenas tardes señorita- saludé amablemente y segura de mí misma.

-Buenas tardes, ¿dígame se le ofrece algo?

-Sí gracias, la novia del paciente Monkey D. Luffy viene a visitarlo.

-Disculpe un momento por favor.

-Adelante.

Mire a Nami y a Chopper que estaban sentados en la sala de espera, podía ver desde la distancia en sus rostros el miedo pero yo les sonreía para tranquilizarlos.

La enfermera volvió y me dijo:

-Bien tengo informes de que la novia del paciente puede pasar a verlo por permiso de los padres del joven.

-Sí así es.

-¿Es usted la novia?-me preguntó.

-No, claro que no, es ella, solo que en este momento se siente un poco mal pero seguro que se sentirá mejor en cuanto vea a su amado.

-Sí claro eso te levanta el ánimo seguro.

Le hice señas a Nami para que se acercara y en cuanto llegó solo dijo:

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió la enfermera y añadió- puede pasar a ver a su novio.

-Gra…gracias- dijo Nami un tanto nerviosa.

Dejé a Nami en manos de la enfermera quien la acompañó hasta el cuarto en el que se encontraba Luffy; mientras tanto, opté por regresar a donde estaba Chopper sentado para esperar juntos a que Nami saliera de su visita.

-¿Ha funcionado?- me preguntó más que dudoso, emocionado.

-Parece que si Chopper.

-¡Sugoi!, me alegra que al menos Nami pueda ver a Luffy.

-Sí a mi también, pero no te preocupes seguro pronto los padres de los chicos nos permitirán pasar a verlos también.

-Sí, solo hay que esperar un poco más.

Pasado un pequeño rato desde que Nami se había ido a ver a Luffy, la enfermera que nos había atendido me miró y sonrió mientras se acercaba a otra de las enfermeras y comenzaban a platicar.

Me daba la impresión de que algo iba a salir mal pues la otra enfermera no dejaba de mirar hacia nosotros y conversar con su compañera, al parecer la enfermera estaba un poco asombrada y me miraba con ojos extraños pero no me alarmé; solo esperaba que Nami saliera pronto para poder irnos de ahí sin problemas.

-¿Pasa algo Robin?- me preguntó Chopper al notarme un poco pensativa.

-No, no es nada, solo pensaba en si Nami estará bien con Luffy.

-Yo creo que sí… ¿te digo algo?

-Dime Chopper.

-Creo que ellos dos se gustan.

Solo sonreí ante este pequeño pero muy acertado descubrimiento por parte de Chopper.

.

.

**.**

Cuando Nami entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba Luffy pudo verlo allí acostado en esa cama cubierto por una sábana blanca, al parecer estaba dormido pues solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y podía verse mover su pecho al compás en cada respiro.

Antes de acercarse a la cama donde se encontraba Luffy respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse pues a decir verdad era un manojo de nervios y ya no sabía ni por qué estaba haciendo todo esto.

"I got myself to this mess cause I love you ain´t gonna give it up cause I love you so…"

Al llegar al lado de su amado lo miró y aún temblorosa respiró de nuevo muy profundo desde su corazón para no romper en llanto, le dolía verlo ahí postrado en esa cama, le dolía verlo de esa manera a él que siempre había sido tan animado, le era muy difícil verlo así tan indefenso y lastimado que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

Se sentó muy lentamente en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y lo contempló por unos segundos más, miró sus brazos aún vendados y acarició sus dedos suavemente, tenía miedo de lastimarlo, aunque se oyera ilógico.

Su mano rozó su brazo izquierdo y esta vez con seguridad pudo agarrar su mano y entrelazarla con la suya; lo veía tan frágil ahí dormido, le era tan tierna la imagen que recordaba las veces en que esos hermosos ojos negros la miraban, recuerdos que venían a su mente como relámpagos que, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas estaban siendo rozadas por pequeñas gotas de agua salada…

-Yo…- comenzó a hablarle pero se detuvo un momento mientras respiraba hondo y cerraba sus ojos para limpiar un poco de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin cesar- No sé cómo decirte; nunca pensé que después de esa triste despedida te fuese a encontrar así, tan frágil; por un momento pensé que te ibas de mi vida, y te confieso que te extraño tanto… extraño verte sonreír, verte jugar con Chopper y Usopp, escuchar tus ocurrencias… Sé que ahora no me estás escuchando y quizá nunca sepas que estuve aquí… pareces un ángel, inocente, tierno y herido, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie… esta será la primera y última vez que vengo a verte pues tengo que confesarte algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta me has enseñado a sentir, es más grande que yo, no sé cómo pude permitir que esto pasara, aún no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti, de verdad que no lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Nami miró nuevamente el rostro de Luffy que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, suspiró fuertemente y continuó hablando:

-Quisiera sentir el sabor de tus labios y la fragancia de tu piel, pero sé que no hay una realidad en mis palabras y eso lo sé porque ya no puedo continuar así, hay alguien quien te espera afuera, te ama y no quiero que sufra y realmente yo no quiero sufrir más.

Quiero que mi amor por ti se extinga y que no vuelva más, a veces no sé si arrepentirme porque me siento como una idiota creyendo que tú sentías algo por mí, pero está claro que me equivoqué y este error me está costando más de lo que puedo pagar y qué decir de mi estúpido comportamiento de niña tonta que se atreve a intentar reclamar lo que nunca fue suyo y nunca lo será… aunque sigue latente esta vaga ilusión de que me quisieras tanto como yo a ti… ¿te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Sé que sonará tonto pero desde ese día los chicos y tú se volvieron como mi familia, es difícil olvidarlo, también tengo muy grabado en mi memoria el momento en el que mis padres me dijeron que estaban en el hospital, pasaron miles de imágenes por mi cabeza y creí que jamás podría decirte la verdad de lo que siento por ti…te quiero tanto Luffy pero comprendo que lo mejor será no verte más mientras pueda evitarlo…

Nami soltó la mano que tenía agarrada de Luffy y se levantó de la silla, se acercó hacia el chico y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente y sin mirarlo a la cara se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación para al cerrar la puerta decir:

-Adiós… Luffy.

**.**

**.**

**Espero el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**LuNa:** Hola gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, me anima mucho.

**Kurinchi: **Hola que bueno leerte de nuevo me alegra que te este gustando la historia; gracias por comentar.

**Zorro Junior:** Amiga no te preocupes y bueno tranquila que todo estará bien ¿vale? Respira… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, Nakamura Kaze, LuFFy McCormick, theONOFRE, NikoRobbin, 84, Ishurii, nami8221, LeonardoHernandez, Mizuki Hoshigaku, Zu Robin Kato, 5nami5, Lord Yavetil; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13 Buena noticia

**¡Hola amigos fanfictioneros!**

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia y espero les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que la leen.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13 Buena noticia.**

Chopper y yo seguíamos esperando a Nami, pero ahora estábamos en el pasillo para dar una fuga rápida.

Cuando la vimos salir le hicimos señas para que nos viera, pero la enfermera se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros también sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

-Creo que se han dado cuenta Robin- me decía Chopper asustado por lo que nos pudiera pasar.

-No te preocupes Chopper, todo estará bien.

Nami nos vio y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros pero en ese momento vimos cómo caía en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer se había desmayado y corrimos para ayudarla y ver qué pasaba.

La enfermera seguía mirándonos y en seguida llamaron para traer una camilla.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y atender a Nami, minutos después el doctor nos dijo que había sido solo un desmayo y que Nami estaba muy débil pues al parecer no había comido ni mucho menos dormido bien en varios días.

Nos informó que tendría que pasar la noche ahí y que sería mejor avisáramos a sus familiares.

Realmente estábamos muy preocupados por ella, en seguida me comuniqué a su casa y cuando el señor Genzo me contestó le conté que Nami se había desmayado y que estaba en el hospital, le aseguré que se encontraba bien pero que tenían que saberlo; dijo que en seguida venía para acá con su esposa y colgó.

Decidí llamar a Ace también pues era como un hermano para nosotras.

-Hola Robin.

-Hola Ace.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno la verdad es que sí, verás Nami se desmayó y ahora está en el hospital donde están los chicos ¿puedes venir?

-Sí por supuesto, salgo para allá, ¿ella está bien?

-Sí no te preocupes, solo fue un desmayo pero ven aquí te explico.

-¿Y tú estás bien?, ¿estás sola?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Chopper está conmigo.

-Bien nos vemos en un rato.

-Cuídate, adiós.

Chopper y yo estábamos preocupados por Nami, quizá después de todo no había sido tan buena idea lo del plan, a decir verdad me sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Por un momento me olvidé de la enfermera hasta que la tuve frente a mí, claro que no mostré ninguna reacción de preocupación ante su presencia.

-Hola señorita- me dijo.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?- pregunté.

-Siento lo de su amiga.

-Oh Gracias.

-Bueno quizá no sea el mejor momento pero estoy aquí porque mi compañera de turno me ha dicho que usted es la autora de las investigaciones que se hacen acerca de los poneglyph y realmente amo su trabajo.

-Ya veo, así es, no creí que llegara hasta este punto- respondí mientras un gran alivio se apoderaba de mi pecho.

-Pues ya ve, me da gusto conocerla en persona, había visto una fotografía de usted pero no podía creerlo hasta que mi compañera me lo confirmó.

-Ah claro comprendo y, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Lo siento, soy Amy Tresh.

-Mucho gusto entonces- le dije mientras estrechaba su mano y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Quiero que sepa que apoyo su teoría sobre la civilización perdida…- la enfermera comenzaba a hablar muy animada pero se detuvo un momento, miró hacia la recepción y dijo- lo siento debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-No se preocupe, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre este tema más tarde, hasta luego.

-Adiós y muchas gracias.

Parecía una broma ¿cierto? Por un momento creí que nos habían descubierto pero por suerte al parecer las enfermeras de este turno no conocían a Hancock como para saber que Nami no era la verdadera novia de Luffy.

-Que susto me ha dado esa enfermera Robin- me decía Chopper.

Le sonreí un momento y comenté:

-¿Ves?, todo ha salido bien después de todo.

-Pero Nami se ha desmayado.

-Sí tienes razón, pero el doctor dice que está bien ahora, ven esperemos a que lleguen los padres de Nami.

-Y Ace.

-Sí, sentémonos un momento.

Chopper y yo nos sentamos nuevamente en la sala de espera y después de varios minutos de espera vimos entrar a los padres de Nami, nos acercamos a ellos y le contamos lo sucedido; claro que no le dijimos que trajimos a Nami para que entrara a ver a Luffy, eso sería muy peligroso ya que sus papás se hablan con los papás de Luffy y por lo tanto les dijimos que estábamos caminando por el parque cuando Nami se mareó y se desmayó, por suerte el hospital no quedaba muy lejos y con la ayuda de Chopper logramos traerla para que la atendieran.

-Gracias por avisarnos Robin.

-No hay de qué señor Genzo, quiero a Nami como a una hermana.

-Lo sabemos- respondió su madre.

-El doctor ha dicho que es solo debilidad y mucha tensión por la que está pasando Nami.

-Sí me culpo por eso, no he podido estar en casa por mi trabajo y no le he dedicado suficiente tiempo a mi hija.

-No te culpes cariño, seguro Nami está así porque le preocupan mucho sus amigos.

En seguida llegó Ace un poco preocupado, saludó a los padres de Nami y a nosotros también.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Nami?, ¿está bien?- nos preguntó.

-Sí Ace, no te preocupes, estamos esperando a que el doctor nos diga si podemos pasar a verla.

En escasos minutos apareció el doctor que atendió a Nami y nos informó nuevamente que Nami debía pasar la noche ahí y que podíamos pasar a verla solo unos cuantos minutos.

Para llegar a la habitación de Nami tuvimos que subir un piso más, así que tomamos el elevador hacia el cuarto piso; llegamos a su habitación y al entrar la vimos recostada en la cama con suero y algo apenada por la situación.

-Nami, hija- decía Bellemere.

-Hola papás, chicos, siento que se hayan preocupado por mí.

-Menos mal que estaban cerca del hospital cuando te desmayaste.

-¿Eh?-dijo Nami confusa.

-Parece que ya ni sabes donde andas hija, Robin nos contó que te desmayaste mientras caminaban por el parque cerca de aquí.

Ella me miró y pudo comprender por qué les había mentido a sus padres.

-Ah… sí es verdad.

-Creo que necesitas descansar hija- dijo su padre.

-Me aseguraré de que te alimentes bien, sabes que te hace daño no hacerlo.

-Sí, lo siento mamá.

-Qué bueno que estás bien hija.

-Gracias por estar conmigo chicos.

-Sabes que te queremos Nami- contestó Ace.

-Así es y nos preocupamos por ti- le decía mientras miraba a Chopper.

-Lo sé, no volverá a pasar.

-Bueno jóvenes creo que será mejor dejemos a mi hija descansar- decía el papá de Nami.

-Sí, tiene razón, nos vemos Nami, descansa.

-Gracias lo hare.

Sus padres le dieron un beso a Nami y se despidieron pero dijeron que se quedarían toda la noche hasta que el doctor la diera de alta. Salimos del cuarto dejando sola a Nami pues realmente necesitaba descansar.

En seguida Ace me tomó del brazo y me dijo al oído que tenía que hablar conmigo; nos alejamos un poco de los padres de Nami y de Chopper para poder hablar.

-A mí me parece que hay algo oculto aquí ¿no es así?

Lo miré a los ojos, Ace sabía que eso del parque había sido solo una mentira.

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Bueno se me ocurrió la idea de que Nami pudiera ver a Luffy y así fue sólo que le dijimos eso a sus padres para que no sospecharan, sabes que se hablan muy bien con los papás de Luffy y si se enteran de que alguien más entró a verlo puede haber problemas.

-Sí eso lo sé, ¿y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-No, por un momento creímos que sí pero solo fue una falsa alarma.

-Bien, pues me alegro que lo haya podido ver, la vi bien y eso me alegra.

-Sí es solo que no ha comido bien y ha estado muy preocupada estos últimos días.

En seguida Chopper se acercó a nosotros pues sus papás de Nami nos querían decir algo:

-Chicos gracias por su apoyo y por estar aquí con nuestra hija- decía el señor Genzo.

-No tiene que agradecer nada señor- respondía Ace.

-Bueno de todas maneras quería hacerlo.

-Sabemos que ustedes la quieren mucho y se preocupan por nuestra hija, pero esto que le pasó a ella puede también sucederles a ustedes y no queremos eso- decía su madre Bellemere.

-Entiendo- le dije.

-Bien será mejor que se vayan a casa y descansen seguro mañana por la mañana la darán de alta.

No muy convencidos decidimos aceptar lo que sus padres nos decían y nos retiramos del hospital.

-Bueno, en cuanto sepan a qué hora la dan de alta me puede llamar por favor para que vengamos.

-Sí, sí, claro no se preocupen yo les avisaré.

-Bien gracias.

-Mucho cuidado eh jovencitos.

Ace se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, primero fuimos a dejar a Chopper y al final me llevó a la mía, quedé en que le llamaría cuando supiera algo de Nami, él dijo que pasaría por mí para ir al hospital.

.

.

.

Al otro día en la mañana en la casa de Luffy se respiraba un ambiente de molestia pues Bonney ya le había dicho a sus padres que dejar pasar a Hancock era injusto, pues seguro que nosotros también deseábamos ver tanto a Luffy como a los demás.

-¿Aún sigues molesta?- preguntaba el señor Dragon mientras estaban en el desayunador.

-Lo sabes padre, creo que están siendo injustos con los chicos.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes hija, entiende que ella es su novia- se defendía su madre.

-No me vengas con eso madre, conozco bien a Luffy y estoy segura de que él prefiere ver a sus amigos.

-Tal vez, pero ahora ella es como parte de la familia ¿entiendes?- decía su padre.

-¿Parte de la familia?, ¿Hace cuánto…unas dos semanas?- le dijo desafiante y a la vez burlona.

-No le hables así a tu padre- le reprendió su madre.

-No me digas que ahora estás de su parte.

-Cariño, creo que ya es tiempo de que sus amigos pasen a ver a los chicos ¿no crees?- comentaba su madre.

-Bueno sí tienes razón.

-¿Lo ven?

-Bueno hoy mismo hablaremos con los otros padres para dar nuestra autorización.

-¡Sí!- decía triunfante la pelirosa.

Por fin había llegado tan ansiado momento para poder pasar a ver a nuestros amigos.

Bonney me había llamado para contármelo todo, realmente me sentí muy feliz de poder ver a los chicos, pero sobre todo de poder ver a Zoro de nuevo, tenía tan grabada en mi mente la última vez que nos vimos que no podía evitar embozar una gran sonrisa.

Por el contrario yo le conté lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior y lo que le había pasado a Nami; se sorprendió un poco ante el relato pero le alegraba que todo estuviera bien.

Después de colgar con Bonney mi teléfono sonó nuevamente y contesté, era la madre de Nami.

-Hola señora Bellemere buen día.

-Hola Robin, te aviso que a eso de medio día darán de alta a mi hija.

-Muchas gracias y, ¿cómo está ella?

-Bien, mucho mejor.

-Me alegro, gracias por avisar me comunicaré con los chicos para ir a verla.

-De nada hija, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Como quedé le avisé a Ace, nos pusimos de acuerdo y pasamos por Chopper y Usopp para ir al hospital.

Ciertamente Nami lucía bastante mejor que los últimos días, su semblante volvía a ser el de siempre y después de la noticia que les di todos se animaron mucho, pero claro les dije que debíamos esperar a que los padres nos lo comunicaran formalmente.

La reacción de Nami fue distinta a lo esperado pues sólo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y agachar la mirada, se quedó en silencio por unos instantes como si estuviera pensando.

Tuve que esperar hasta que llegamos a su casa para preguntarle qué le pasaba, yo no pretendía que me contara nada de lo sucedido con Luffy cuando fue a verlo, pero así fue, me confesó todo lo que le había dicho y la decisión que había tomado, decía que esta vez era definitivo, debía arrancarse a Luffy de su corazón, me dijo que había visto todos los detalles que Boa tenía para con su familia y lo mucho que lloraba y sufría de saber que Luffy estaba en el hospital y que realmente ella no quería interponerse entre ellos dos pues esta situación la estaba lastimando mucho.

No tuve necesidad de preguntarle qué había dicho Luffy pues era más que obvio que él ni siquiera se enteró de que ella estuvo ahí.

-¿Qué crees que habría pasado si Luffy hubiera estado despierto?, ¿le habrías confesado tus sentimientos?- le pregunté.

-No lo sé, realmente tenía que sacar esto que siento por él, sin importar cuál sería su reacción o qué sé yo.

-¿Y cuál crees que hubiera sido?

-No lo sé Robin, seguramente sentiría lástima por mí pero eso no cambiaría nada.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en que él posiblemente sienta lo mismo que tú?

-Pues… sí, la verdad es que llegué a creer que así era… pero ya está más que claro que me equivoqué ¿no? Y por favor ya lo he decidido y no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

No tuve otra opción más que aceptar lo que mi amiga había decidido en su vida aunque supiera que quizá no fuese la mejor decisión, tal vez se estaba dejando arrastrar por el dolor y éste le impedía ver otras soluciones…quizá si permitía hablar a Luffy las cosas cambiarían, pero hasta que ella no se diera la oportunidad de hacerlo todo seguiría igual.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde los padres de los chicos se reunieron en el hospital para hablar respecto al tema de dejarnos pasar a ver a sus hijos, realmente no hubo mucho que discutir y al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era momento de dejarnos pasar.

Se comunicaron con nosotros para informarnos tan grandiosa noticia, lo único que nos pidieron fue pasar un día cada uno, comenzando al siguiente día por la mañana.

.

.

.

Más tarde al caer la noche los chicos y yo nos reunimos para hablar respecto al asunto de ver quién entraría primero a ver a nuestros amigos.

Decidimos que fuera por sorteo y Ace fue el afortunado en ser el primero en pasar a ver cada uno de ellos comenzando así el día siguiente. El próximo en pasar sería Chopper seguido de Usopp, Vivi, Nami y finalmente sería mi turno.

No me había gustado mucho la idea de tener que ser la última en pasar pero estaba feliz de que al menos ya pudiéramos hacerlo aunque tuviese que esperar un poco más.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Zorro Junior: **Hola amiga, pronto llegará ese momento lo prometo, que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes que por nada del mundo olvido el ZoRo. Saludos.

**LuNa: **Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar, ambos jóvenes se aman pero tienen dudas hehe por obvias razones pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya lo leerás más adelante. Un saludo.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, Nakamura Kaze, 5nami5, nami8221, Nami Haki, LeonardoHernandez, 84, AnimexLyyn, giby-chan, LuFFy McCormick, NikoRobbin, Ishurii, theONOFRE, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14 Misión fallida doble

**¡Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic realmente me anima bastante ver que tengo nuevos lectores que se hacen notar dejándome su opinión. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermano sumaru100 que se ha animado a leer mi fic y me anima mucho. !Arigatou!**

**Espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14 Misión fallida... doble.**

Al día siguiente Ace fue al hospital a visitar a los chicos, pasó bastante tiempo con cada uno de ellos.

Según nos dijo Luffy estaba muy animado y ansioso por volver a la música y claro deseaba tener nuevas aventuras como antes, aseguraba tener muchas cosas en mente; Sanji también estaba muy contento de que ya pudiéramos pasar a verlos y textualmente dijo que extrañaba a "sus chicas" claro que fue motivo de risa aunque claro a Vivi no debió causarle ninguna gracias por ello fue que Ace nos lo comentó en un susurro, sin duda Sanji no había cambiado en nada.

Zoro, a pesar de la pérdida de su ojo seguía siendo el mismo, casi no habló mucho con él pues realmente era hombre de pocas palabras.

Con Franky fue con quien más se tardó, según él tenían mucho de qué hablar y que no podía decir mucho hasta más tarde y a su debido tiempo.

Los días siguientes pasaron quienes les tocaba; Usopp y Chopper habían podido platicar con sus amigos y darse sus buenas divertidas contando anécdotas graciosas y claro que Luffy no se quedó atrás y les platicó lo que sintió el día del accidente, por supuesto que lo contaba como toda una aventura y de lo más natural y no como un trágico accidente tal cual era la realidad.

-Oi oi Luffy que casi pierden la vida, ¿cómo puedes decirlo así tan tranquilo?- le recriminaba Usopp para que su amigo reaccionara.

-Pero no fueron más que rasguños Usopp, además fue toda una aventura- decía Luffy sonriente a lo que Usopp se limitó a mover la cabeza en desaprobación.

-No tienes remedio, tomas todo muy a la ligera.

-Shishishi.

Vivi estaba más que feliz de poder verlos a todos mejorando poco a poco pero sobre todo de poder ver a su novio Sanji a quien echaba mucho de menos y esperaba pronto saliera del hospital.

Cuando fue el turno de Nami pasó primero a ver a Sanji, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Nami estaba muy decaída, ella sabía que Sanji era todo un caballero y que no diría nada de lo que ella le contara así que abrió su corazón y comenzó a desahogarse con él pues quizá podría darle un punto de vista distinto al mío. Estaba claro que Sanji siempre nos ha querido mucho y se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar y deseaba que siempre estuviéramos felices; le era muy difícil tolerar que alguna de nosotras sufriéramos y lo peor que fuera por amor…

Después de escuchar a Nami hablar sobre todo lo que le ocurría preguntó:

-¿Así que no lo verás?

-Así es, siento que si lo vuelvo a ver cada vez me sentiré más…

-¿Enamorada?

-Ehmm, sí y es lo que no quiero.

-Mi hermosa dama, recuerda que no puedes hacer algo cuando en realidad no quieres.

-Pero sí que quiero olvidarlo.

-Tal vez tu mente- dijo mientras tocaba la frente de ella con su dedo índice- pero tu corazón quiere otra cosa- terminó de decir mientras dibujaba en el aire un corazón frente a ella.

-Pero creo que eso ya no importa, él está con Hancock y lo que yo quiera no tiene importancia, además yo no quiero que Hancock sufra por mi culpa.

-Y ella no pensó en ti…

Seguramente Sanji había recordado lo que Luffy les contó la noche en que tuvo que aceptar a Hancock a pesar de que él amaba a Nami. No quería intervenir de manera directa en todo esto pues pensaba que Luffy debía enfrentar esta situación como hombre y hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella confusa.

-No, nada mi querida Nami san, creo que debes tomar esto con calma, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto… a veces los sentimientos se alejan con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

Negar que no amaba a Luffy y esforzarse en olvidarlo solo haría que se aferrara más a él y fuera imposible sacarlo de su ser. Como dice una frase palabras más, palabras menos "Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre". Todo lo que hiciera Nami sería inútil.

Salió de la habitación de Sanji aún pensativa, le había servido escuchar a su amigo quien era conocedor en esos temas al menos más que ella o yo, pues tendría su experiencia cosa que ninguna de nosotras dos teníamos en absoluto.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Franky y platicaron un rato y al final visitó a Zoro quien estaba dormido y no quiso despertarlo.

Cuando fue mi turno pasé primero a ver a Sanji quien se puso muy contento de verme, daba la impresión de que habían pasado meses sin vernos; estaba ansioso por prepararnos nuevos postres a todas.

Cuando pasé a ver a Franky me recibió con un "súper" y estuvimos un rato platicando sobre muchas cosas. A pesar de ser el más afectado en el accidente su forma de ser no había cambiado en absoluto y al parecer tenía muchos planes en mente; ahora estaba en una silla de ruedas pero según el doctor de acuerdo a su buena evolución pronto volvería a caminar.

Llegó el momento de pasar a ver a Luffy quien me recibió con una sonrisa muy amplia como las que suele tener siempre.

Aunque ciertamente lo veía muy ansioso como si quisiera decirme algo pero sin saber por dónde comenzar; después de una agradable charla y un pequeño silencio preguntó:

-Y… Nami… ¿cómo está?

La pregunta no me tomó por sorpresa pues sabía que tarde o temprano la formularía.

-Bien, ella está bien…- recordé que no debía hablar de más así que no dije nada más.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio como pensando y bueno no quería interrumpir en sus divagaciones así que le dije:

-Bueno Luffy creo que ya debo irme- comenzaba a levantarme de la silla cuando me respondió:

-No espera Robin quiero… contarte algo.

-Está bien Luffy dime, te escucho.

-Sé que Nami vino a verme hace unos días y que sufrió un desmayo- el tono de su voz era un tanto serio, como demandando que no tratara de negarlo u ocultarle nada pues ya lo sabía.

Al escuchar esto de sus labios me pregunté: ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el dormido cuando Nami lo visitó? No, eso no tendría nombre. No supe que decir ante eso y mejor pregunté.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Era mejor ser directa en todo esto.

-Una enfermera me contó todo.

-Ah ya veo.

Podría asegurar que la enfermera se trataba de Amy Tresh.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo al verme? No sé por qué no me despertó…

-No- mentí, claro no me gusta tener que mentir u ocultar las cosas pero no podía decirle que sí lo sabía y que en realidad Nami había ido a confesarle sus sentimientos para después decirle adiós y olvidar todo como si nunca hubiese pasado; de haberlo hecho seguro empeoro las cosas.

Sin esperármelo comenzó a contarme que la noche que Nami pasó en el hospital él había intentado ir a verla después de que se enteró que había ido a visitarlo y que además había sufrido un desmayo. Admitió haber sido la noche más larga que haya tenido hasta el momento… ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

Verán, en uno de los tantos recorridos que hacen las enfermeras por la noche, tocó pasar al cuarto de Luffy y como el chico era muy amable y siempre estaba sonriente pues la enfermera ya le había cogido simpatía.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Le ha hecho bien la visita de su novia hoy por la tarde?- le había preguntado la enfermera.

Luffy extrañado por la segunda pregunta respondió:

-¿Cómo dice, mi novia vino a verme?

-Oh lo siento seguro estaba usted dormido y ella no quiso despertarlo.

Por dentro Luffy pensaba que había estado bien, la verdad cuando Hancock iba a verlo él no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y a veces fingía estar dormido; no quería ser grosero con ella pero le era muy incómodo toda esta situación, siempre esperaba ver a alguno de sus amigos pero éstos nunca aparecían por la puerta, las noticias que tenía de ellos era por su hermana Bonney que siempre le hablaba de ellos y le daba sus saludos; esperaba pronto poder salir del hospital para que todo volviera a ser como antes…al menos en lo que respecta a todo lo demás.

-Ya veo.

-Es muy linda su novia, nunca había visto a una chica con el pelo de ese color anaranjado tan brillante como el sol…me recuerda a las mandarinas- decía la enfermera un tanto pensativa.

Luffy dijo haberse sobresaltado con todo eso que le había dicho la enfermera, se preguntaba entonces si Nami había ido a verlo pues claramente la descripción era de ella y no de Hancock.

-Sí ella es muy linda- dijo un tanto apenado pero con la esperanza de que la enfermera le dijera más.

-Creo que toda esta situación es muy difícil para ella, se preocupa mucho por usted y eso le ha afectado a su salud.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- preguntó Luffy preocupado pues solo de pensar que a Nami le hubiera ocurrido algo no se lo perdonaría y menos si él era el culpable.

-Después de que pasó a verlo sufrió un pequeño desmayo pero la atendieron rápidamente y ha tenido que pasar aquí la noche.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí aquí en el hospital pero ella está en el piso de arriba; bueno lo dejo para que descanse y no se preocupe que ella está bien.

-Gracias.

Extrañamente Luffy había escuchado TODO lo que la enfermera le dijo, cosa extremadamente rara en él pues nunca suele escuchar lo que otras personas le dicen y actúa solo por impulso. ¿Acaso la enfermera lo estaba invitando a hacer algo al respecto? No, no era necesario ningún tipo de invitación ya que desde que supo que Nami estaba en el hospital se le había metido la idea de ir a verla no importaba cómo.

Luffy me contó que había estado a punto de saltar de la cama para ir corriendo a buscar a Nami a cada una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba si era necesario no le importaba abrir puerta por puerta con tal de verla.

Pensaba que esta era una buena oportunidad para verla y decirle todo; aún estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber estado despierto cuando ella vino a verlo, ni siquiera supo qué fue lo que ella le dijo y eso le molestaba aún más.

Después de que la enfermera lo dejó solo en su habitación decidió ponerse en marcha en su misión de ir a ver a Nami; después de todo la soledad era su mejor amiga para idear un plan… ¡pero claro Luffy no es de seguir un plan!

Bastante tiempo había pasado desde la última aventura que tuvo y el hecho de ir a ver a Nami era tan intenso como el amor que le profesaba.

Ya era tarde, casi no había gente y ni siquiera se podía escuchar ruido en los pasillos, estaba harto de ser paciente, eso definitivamente no era lo suyo así que se levantó de la cama como pudo y caminando lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación; miró hacia ambos lados y detectó las escaleras hacia el próximo piso del lado derecho pero aun tenía un problema más pues debía pasar delante de cinco puertas más, debía ser cuidadoso y no dejar que nadie lo viera.

Se puso a hurtadillas y comenzó a, prácticamente arrastrarse por el suelo pero con rapidez; logró llegar hasta las escaleras sin ser visto y se asomó para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera mientras subía.

Sin pensarlo otra vez comenzó a subir las escaleras apresuradamente y para cuando levantó la vista tenía frente a él a uno de los doctores que lo miraba ceñudo y le preguntaba qué hacia fuera de su habitación.

Luffy no supo qué hacer y sin pensar como es común en él dijo que tenía que ver a Nami; el doctor no entendía a lo que se refería el chico y optó por llevarlo hasta su habitación; Luffy trató de resistirse pero en seguida llamó la atención de varios doctores y enfermeras más y el barullo se hizo grande.

Entre varios doctores y personal de seguridad lo llevaron a su habitación y le aplicaron un sedante, él se resistía pero todo lo que hacía era inútil…en seguida se quedó profundamente dormido sin poder evitarlo…había fallado en su misión.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- me dijo.

-Ya veo- le dije un poco pensativa.

Luffy me había confesado más de lo que él seguramente habría querido cuando me contó su relato, quizá sin darse cuenta me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de Nami pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Era un chico tan transparente que en seguida me di cuenta de sus sentimientos y del gran amor que le guardaba a Nami.

Después de un largo silencio se atrevió a preguntar lo que estoy segura quería preguntarme desde el momento en que me vio llegar y que lo tenía bastante inquieto.

-No… no vendrá a verme… ¿cierto?

No quería tener que contestar a esa pregunta y por supuesto que no lo hice, era mejor no responder, seguro que él sabría cuál era la respuesta sin necesidad de que yo se la dijera. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Nami no iría a verle me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-Tu silencio lo dice, no lo hará.

Podía ver en sus ojos albergar mucha tristeza y un enorme vacío y a decir verdad sentía pena por él, por Nami y por todo lo que estaban pasando.

Finalmente y como quien alberga esperanzas me pidió le dijera a Nami que la extrañaba y que deseaba verla pero después de lo que Nami me contó que haría decidí ocultárselo y no decirle nada pues seguro solo le haría más daño.

Me despedí de Luffy y me dirigí a la habitación de Zoro; cada paso que daba sentía cómo mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho; estaba tan emocionada por verlo de nuevo que no podía evitar mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro; entré y ahí lo vi dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo pero en cuanto me miró su rostro cambió de semblante y comenzó a alborotarse el cabello.

-Mujer…- me llamó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y aun manteniendo mi sonrisa le contesté:

-Hola Zoro, ¿cómo estás?

-Harto de este lugar, odio estar sin hacer nada, no tolero estas estúpidas vendas que imposibilitan el movimiento libre de mi cuerpo.

Me dio tiempo de darle un pequeño vistazo a la habitación y pude darme cuenta el porqué de su desesperada actitud de hace unos momentos; el lugar era bastante sencillo y a decir verdad era bastante deprimente; era entendible que se sintiera encerrado y privado de su libertad, no había más que una cama, un extraño aparato a un lado de ella y una pequeña silla del otro lado.

Me acerqué a la cama hasta sentarme junto a él en el borde; ignoré por un momento sus quejas y finalmente le dije:

-Me alegro que estés bien, parece que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

No pude evitar sonreír divertida y a la vez contemplarlo mientras mi vista se posaba sobre la venda que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esto- dijo señalando su ojo izquierdo o más bien la venda- un accidente no acabará conmigo…

Me regaló una media sonrisa a la cual respondí con una de las mías, me tranquilizaba el hecho de que su pérdida la tomara con serenidad y bastante madurez.

-Hemos esperado mucho para poder verlos desde que sufrieron el accidente- le dije mientras él miraba hacia el frente, ¿qué miraba? No lo sé seguramente se sentía incómodo.

-Es verdad aún no entiendo porqué nuestros padres decidieron no dejarlos pasar.

-Bueno sus razones tendrían, ¿no crees?

Me giré hacia la izquierda para verlo mejor mientras él también se giraba para verme a los ojos respondiendo burlonamente:

-Algo estúpidas… pero me alegro que ya puedan pasar a vernos.

-Sí, todos estábamos ansiosos por hacerlo… te eché de menos- le dije casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba sin previo aviso, no iba a esperar a que él lo hiciera ¿cierto?

Pude notar que no se esperaba esta reacción impulsiva de mi parte pero no me rechazó y en lugar de eso correspondió a mi abrazo y me dijo:

-Yo también a ti, me preguntaba cuándo vendrías a verme.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté mientras deshacía el abrazo y agregué- lo que pasa es que nos dieron un día a cada quien y para mi mala suerte me tocó al último pasar.

-Ah sí, algo así me había mencionado Ace cuando vino a visitarme. Entonces la bruja de Nami ya vino a verme.

-Sí solo que estabas dormido y no quiso despertarte.

-De cuando a acá tan considerada.

-No lo sé pero no es tan mala y dime, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Con mucha energía y con ganas de volver a la música y a mi vida normal de siempre.

-Me alegra mucho que todos se encuentren tan animados e incluso Franky siendo el más afectado está muy emocionado por salir de aquí.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría si allá afuera está todo lo que tienes y quieres?

Lo miré a los ojos mientras me hacía esa pregunta, la distancia entre ambos no era precisamente mucha después de habernos abrazado; debo confesar que me le quedé viendo mientras él a mí y pude verme reflejada en sus ojos, me encanta verme a través de esos ojos negros, es como si estuviera dentro de ellos, una sensación agradable me invade y no puedo ni quiero dejar de mirarlo, mirarme en ellos; cuando me doy cuenta nuestros rostros están casi juntos, quizá sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado hasta este punto, puedo sentir su respiración golpeando mi cara pero en ningún momento rompemos el contacto visual, en ese momento siento como su mano izquierda toma mi cara y él cierra los ojos y se acerca más a mí, me siento como una tonta manteniendo aún los ojos abiertos así que los cierro también mientras siento como mi corazón está latiendo apresuradamente y a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Puedo sentir cómo nuestros rostros se pegan rompiendo la distancia que había entre los dos, ahora respiramos el mismo aire, nuestros labios están a punto de rozarse en lo que sería un beso…

Una enfermera abre la puerta y sorpresivamente nos separamos sin siquiera haber cumplido nuestro objetivo, ambos nos miramos, él estaba sonrojado y seguro que yo también lo estaba pues podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas; la enfermera sólo se disculpó e informó que era momento de hacerle una revisión.

Él no dijo nada pero prefirió voltear a ver hacia otro lado mientras hacía una mueca disimulada de disgusto ante la interrupción.

Aún nerviosa por todo lo acontecido me levanté de la cama y me despedí de él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla; salí apresuradamente de la habitación y mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada del hospital pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de suceder, una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mi rostro sin intenciones de borrarse.

**.**

**.**

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**celeste32: **Hola me alegro que mi fic te encante, espero te siga gustando. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Zorro junior: **Sí amiga cada vez más cerca y como ves aquí el ansiado reencuentro ZoRo aunque quizá no sea lo que esperabas pero te aseguro que tengo algo reservado para ellos más adelante hehe. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**LuNa: **Hola, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, sí tienes razón Ace tuvo suerte en ser el primero en pasar. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar.

**Kurinchi:** Hola, me alegra que te guste mi forma de redactar pues trato de mejorar cada vez que escribo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Y también agradezco a: Inaruz, 5nami5, theONOFRE, NikoRobbin, clea everlasting, nami8221, Ishurii, giby-chan, LuFFy McCormick, 84, Minchy-chan 14, Nakamura Kaze, LeonardoHernandez, Zu Robin Kato, AnimexLyyn, sumaru100, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer, por sus follow, favorite y reviews!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15 Fiesta sorpresa

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyan y me animan a seguir.**

**Espero disfruten leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15 Fiesta sorpresa.**

Después de visitas constantes, risas, anécdotas y demás, ya había transcurrido mes y medio desde que los chicos ingresaron en el hospital.

Nami no había pasado a ver a Luffy en ninguna de las ocasiones en que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y a cierta chica pelinegra le encantaba esa idea pues sabía perfecto lo que Nami sentía por Luffy y no permitiría le arrebataran lo que ahora era suyo aunque Luffy ni siquiera pretendiera serlo desde un principio.

La evolución que tenían los chicos después del accidente era muy satisfactoria pues ya les habían quitado las vendas que cubrían parte de sus cuerpos mostrando a la luz una que otra cicatriz; Zoro aún cargaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo pero pronto no necesitaría usarlo pues al parecer ya había cicatrizado del todo y si quería utilizar algo para cubrirlo ya era de acuerdo a su propio criterio.

Franky aún debía permanecer en la silla de ruedas por un tiempo más, él tenía una hora especial en donde con ayuda de un doctor realizaba ciertos ejercicios de motricidad especiales para efectuar el movimiento de sus extremidades inferiores y el de su columna, parecían estar dando muy buenos resultados pues el doctor decía que de seguir con ellos seguramente en un par de meses podría volver a caminar sin dificultad alguna.

Los padres de familia cada vez acudían al hospital más animados pues seguramente tardarían poco en dar de alta a sus hijos.

Rápidamente terminó el mes y comenzó el siguiente; el doctor de los chicos tuvo muy buenas noticias en cuanto a la mejora de nuestros amigos, informaba que de acuerdo a la evolución que estaban presentando era seguro darlos de alta y poder regresar a casa a mediados del mes, es decir, medio mes antes de la boda de nuestro amigo Law.

Luffy y los demás ya podían salir de sus habitaciones y permanecer en los pasillos en donde podíamos platicar todos juntos y divertirnos un buen rato; Franky como aún permanecía en silla de ruedas era blanco perfecto para cualquier ocurrencia que se le cruzara por la cabeza a Luffy, pues al llevar ya tanto tiempo encerrado en el hospital y de lo más aburrido a causa de no hacer nada esta vez pensaba que sería divertido hacer carreritas con Franky en la silla de ruedas, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Usopp y Chopper de que sería peligroso, se arriesgaron a hacerlo cuando no había quien los viera pero aún así el gusto no les duró mucho pues gracias a nuestra intervención, más específicamente de Nami y su grandiosa habilidad de pararlos en sus idioteces como les llamaba ella, dejaron de hacerlo pues de seguir así seguro tendrían otro accidente y difícilmente saldrían del hospital; escuchar esto de los labios de Nami fue motivo suficiente para aplacarlos.

Había días en que mientras estábamos en el pasillo platicando con ellos daba la impresión como si lo de su accidente nunca hubiese pasado pues prácticamente todo era como antes o más bien casi todo, pues Nami por lo regular se mantenía lo más lejos posible de Luffy y apenas y lo saludaba, no es que a Luffy le supiera bien todo esto pero, extrañamente a pesar de todo lo que me confesó no hacía el mínimo intento de llamar su atención; pero estoy segura de haber visto una que otra mirada sigilosa compartida entre ambos.

.

.

.

En uno de esos días nos dieron la gran noticia de que dentro de una semana darían de alta a nuestros amigos del hospital, los padres de Luffy decían que era mejor que sus hijos no lo supieran para que fuera sorpresa; así fue como el señor Dragon y los demás padres decidieron organizarles una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, pensaron en que una cena con todos sus amigos y familiares sería una gran bienvenida y lo más ideal; con buena música, platillos y todo eso, así que el padre de Sanji sugirió su casa para realizarla ahí pues su patio era sin duda el más grande de todos… y así fue como comenzó toda la organización para la fiesta de bienvenida para nuestros queridos amigos.

Todos habíamos apoyado gustosamente con lo que podíamos para que el día en que dieran de alta a los chicos tuvieran una gran fiesta sorpresa; estábamos tan metidos en los preparativos que cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era el último día que nuestros amigos pasarían en el hospital pues al día siguiente los darían de alta por la tarde.

La reunión era a las ocho de la noche, según el plan sacarían a los chicos a los seis de la tarde y los llevarían a la casa de Luffy con el pretexto de que su padre los quería ver tocar pues todos los instrumentos estaban ahí.

.

.

.

El día de la bienvenida, Nami estaba encerrada en su habitación algo desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, cómo debía reaccionar en la cena y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder soportar más tiempo reteniendo el cúmulo de sentimientos que le provocaba el hecho de ver a Luffy con otra que no fuera ella, después de varias horas sin salir, bajó a la cocina y se encontró a su madre lavando los trastes y le dijo:

-Madre tengo que salir un momento.

- ¿A dónde vas hija? Ya falta poco para la fiesta sorpresa de los chicos.

-Lo sé mamá pero antes debo hacer algo importante.

Y sin más Nami salió de su casa apresuradamente en busca de ayuda.

Me sorprendió verla ahí parada afuera de mi casa cuando acudí a la puerta para ver quién tocaba, la saludé alegremente y la invité a pasar mientras la miraba algo extrañada pues era claro que tenía un problema y venía por mi ayuda.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación pues claramente el asunto necesitaba su espacio, mientras subíamos las escaleras me dijo que quería mi consejo, le sonreía a forma de mostrarle mi apoyo y para que se sintiera cómoda y sin temor a ser juzgada.

Entramos a mi cuarto y nos sentamos sobre la cama mientras la invitaba a que comenzara a hablar; comenzó a hacerlo mientras yo la miraba escuchando atentamente sin interrumpir su relato, su problema era el mismo desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Luffy y lo imposible, según ella, que era el hecho de ser correspondida, me decía que no sabía qué hacer pues a pesar de llevar varios días apenas dirigiéndole la palabra a Luffy, seguía sin poder sacarlo de su corazón y no estaba segura de ir a la bienvenida y tener que lidiar con todo lo que implicaba.

Después de hablar por largo rato y finalmente preguntarme qué era lo que yo pensaba al respecto, se me ocurrió decirle que si seguía negándose la oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos por temor a lo que pudiera pasar y si en el peor de los casos, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por que él fuera feliz lo mejor sería verlo como lo que era, como lo que había venido siendo siempre desde el día en que lo conocimos, nada más que amigos.

-Tienes razón aún somos amigos… quizá si lo trato como lo hacía antes esto que siento se vaya perdiendo más rápido que si trato de negarlo y alejarlo de mí…- me dijo mientras seguía pensativa; daba la impresión de que ni en su propia mente cuadraba ni tenía sentido lo que se proponía.

-Aunque siendo sincera contigo lo mejor sería confesarle tus sentimientos y si te corresponde o no ahí mismo lo sabrás sin necesidad de seguir atormentándote.

-Pero ¿y Hancock?, ¿Te dice poco el hecho de que aún esté con ella? Está claro que no le intereso.

-Pero qué pesimista eres, tú mejor que nadie sabe que los hombres suelen ser un poco lentos a la hora de entender estas cosas y más tratándose de Luffy.

-No lo sé…

-Como tu amiga te digo que sigue siendo una buena posibilidad y a mi parecer la mejor, pero sólo tú puedes elegir qué hacer.

El hecho de dejar a Nami decidir qué hacer respecto a sus problemas me era bastante difícil, era tan cerrada que ganas no me faltaban de decirle que Luffy a quien amaba era a ella y no a Hancock pero claro esto solo lograría hacerla enojar conmigo, con él y con todo el mundo. Pero estaba segura que al final abriría su corazón y demostraría sus sentimientos tal como debía haberlo hecho desde un principio sin temor a nada; quizá necesitaba tiempo para comprenderlo por sí sola.

-Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas escuchado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con intención de terminar la conversación pues a su parecer ya tenía la solución a su problema.

-Para eso están las amigas, tómalo con calma y no te precipites… y piensa en lo que te dije- le respondí remarcando esto último.

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

Ambas miramos el reloj y notamos que ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y aún no habíamos ni comenzado a alistarnos, el tiempo se nos había pasado volando y a pesar de que mi madre nos llamó varias veces para que bajáramos a comer unas galletas que había preparado, lo olvidamos por completo.

Nami no quiso estar más tiempo pues seguro que se nos haría más tarde y decidió irse rápido a su casa, aún así mi madre le ofreció unas galletas que se llevó en un pequeño toper; la acompañé a la puerta y nos despedimos.

" I close my eyes, there´s no return, it´s my mistake…

There´s no use in crying, it´s time to learn"

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de Luffy…

-¿No se supone que debería estar en mi casa?- preguntaba Sanji mientras permanecían en el sótano.

-Mi padre quiere oírnos tocar- decía Luffy contento.

-¿Cómo se supone que tocaré la batería en mi estado?- decía Franky mientras permanecía en su silla de ruedas.

-Es obvio lo que pasa aquí- dijo Zoro haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Seguramente es una fiesta sorpresa- comentaba Sanji.

-¿Fiesta? Eso quiere decir que habrá mucha carne- decía emocionado Luffy y babeando grandes cantidades de saliva.

-¡Esto es Súper!- comentaba Franky a punto de llorar de la emoción que le causaba el hecho de que les hicieran una fiesta por su regreso a casa.

Decidieron esperar hasta que alguien fuera por ellos, mientras tanto tocaban un poco sus instrumentos pero no lo tomaban muy en serio ya que Luffy se ponía a inventar nuevas canciones un tanto ridículas mientras no paraba de reír y gritar: "fiesta, fiesta".

Franky también reía mientras los observaba y hacía su típica pose con ambos brazos extendidos y gritando "súper party".

.

.

.

Después de despedir a Nami subí nuevamente a mi habitación para alistar mi ropa y darme un baño, no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta de bienvenida de mis mejores amigos.

Llegué 15 minutos antes de las ocho a la casa de Sanji, me recibió su padre mientras me invitaba a pasar a su patio; éste era muy grande y extenso, con unos árboles altos y muy frondosos, el lugar estaba adornado de forma muy bonita y con bastante iluminación bien distribuida, habían colocado varias mesas en el centro del patio en donde ya había diferentes platillos para degustar preparados por el señor Zeff y un gran sonido listo para endulzar los oídos.

La mayoría de los familiares y amigos ya estábamos presentes, podía ver a las personas platicar mientras esperaban la llegada de los chicos.

En seguida se acercó Ace a mi lado para saludarme y llevarme hasta la mesa que estaba ocupando.

-Estás muy hermosa Robin- me decía mientras me daba un abrazo para después tomarme de la cintura y guiarme hasta la mesa en la que estaríamos.

-Gracias- le contesté mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, no es que me hubiera arreglado demasiado pero ciertamente el vestido que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo me ayudaba bastante.

-¿Y dónde está Nami? No me digas que no vendrá- me preguntaba mientras retiraba mi silla para que me sentara.

-Tranquilo me dijo que vendría.

-Bien esperemos no tarde mucho… ¡Oi Chopper!

Ace se encontraba haciéndole señas a Chopper que acababa de llegar para que se sentara con nosotros, Chopper se acercó y nos saludó:

-Hola chicos.

-Creí que llegarías con Usopp- le dije alzando ligeramente una ceja.

-Sí hemos llegado juntos sólo que él se ha entretenido un poco pues le han presentado a una linda chica.

-¡Oh chico con suerte!- comentaba Ace muy animado.

-Siéntate- le dije a Chopper.

Comenzábamos a platicar cuando se escuchó hablar por el micrófono al señor Zeff:

-Están los chicos a 10 minutos de llegar ya me ha avisado Dragon que vienen para acá.

Vivi y Boa Hancock ya habían llegado y ambas lucían muy hermosas; estaban con los padres de los chicos platicando, en ese momento escuchamos decir al padre de Sanji que guardáramos silencio pues ya estaban por entrar nuestros amigos…

-¡SORPRESA!- gritamos todos al unísono cuando la puerta que daba al patio se abría para dejar ver a nuestros amigos que llegaban; su cara de sorpresa fingida me dio mucha gracia, definitivamente no eran buenos fingiendo cuando ya sabían lo que les esperaba, aunque ciertamente hicieron el intento por parecer sorprendidos pero aún así su sonrisa picarona los delataba.

Todos los invitados se acercaban a darles la bienvenida mientras los abrazaban y besaban en la mejilla, hermanos, amigos, padres, todos estábamos reunidos disfrutando de esta noche que seguramente no olvidaríamos.

La música se encontraba a todo su potencial, algunos invitados se abrían paso para bailar; Luffy no paraba de comer todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras Boa estaba a su lado, Sanji estaba platicando alegremente con Vivi y Zoro parecía algo perdido caminando entre las mesas hasta que llegó a la nuestra sentándose al lado de Chopper.

-Bienvenido- le dijo Ace.

-Me alegra mucho que estén de vuelta con nosotros- le dije.

Él solo me miró pero no respondió y se limitó a sonreír como solo él sabía hacer.

-Y Nami que no llega- decía preocupado Ace.

-Dijo que vendría, seguro se le ha hecho algo tarde.

-Ya viene Usopp- comentaba Chopper.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Miren les presento a Kaya.

Se notaba a leguas que Usopp estaba más que nervioso.

-Mucho gusto- dijimos todos mientras le extendíamos la mano para saludarla.

-Igualmente chicos.

La chica era muy linda, de cabellera rubia a la altura de los hombros, complexión delgada y al parecer era muy tímida pero agradable a simple vista.

En ese momento en el que saludábamos a Kaya apareció Nami, lucía radiante, con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego azul sin mangas que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, se veía muy linda. En seguida se dirigió hacia nosotros después de saludar al señor Zeff.

-Te estábamos esperando- dijo Ace mientras la saludaba.

-Lo siento tuve un pequeño percance pero ya estoy aquí.

-Hola… a ti no te conozco- dijo dándole la mano a Kaya y agregó- soy Nami.

-Kaya, mucho gusto.

-Nos la acaba de presentar Usopp- dijo Chopper.

-Ah ya veo- le lanzó una mirada pícara al chico que se puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Tengo sed iré a traer algo de beber- ¿alguno de ustedes quiere algo?- preguntó Ace.

-Estamos bien por el momento gracias- dijo la mayoría.

-¿Habrán comprado cerveza? Iré a averiguarlo más tarde…

-Yo te acompaño… aún no he saludado a todos.

-¡Hey chicos esto es súper!

Franky se acercaba en su silla de ruedas muy animado, el hecho de estar en silla de ruedas no era un impedimento para hacer locuras e intentar bailar al ritmo de la música.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Ace se encontraba pidiendo algo de beber en lo que Nami se acercaba a saludar a Bonney y a los padres de los chicos.

-Te veo algo extraña- le dijo Bonney.

-Estoy bien solo que creo que comprendí lo que tengo que hacer.

-Me alegro que estés aquí, ¿ya viste a Luffy?

-No, aún no me lo encuentro… ah mira iré a saludar a Sanji y a Vivi, ¿vienes?.

-Bien, te acompaño.

Mientras Nami y Bonney se aceraban a la mesa en la que estaban Sanji y Vivi, éstos las saludaron de lejos haciendo ademán, finalmente Sanji se levantó de su silla para saludarlas.

-Hola, qué alegría verte, solo faltabas tú mi querida Nami san.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, hola Vivi.

-Ya nos habíamos saludado pero siempre es un placer verte- le decía Sanji a Bonney.

-Hola, que bueno que viniste- comentaba Vivi a Nami.

-Sí, no me perdería por nada la bienvenida de mis mejores amigos.

En ese momento llegó Ace.

-Hola chicos, Oi Nami ¿qué quieres de tomar?

-Una cerveza.

-Buena elección Nami, pero no compramos por que los chicos no deberían tomar.

La voz del padre de Luffy hizo que a Nami se le enchinara la piel y quisiera que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, no podía creer que el señor Dragon le dijera eso y ella se había ruborizado de la vergüenza y sentía que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele.

Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

-No hay problema con nosotros señor Dragon podemos ir a comprarlas ahora mismo- intervino Ace.

-Bueno es una ocasión especial…

-¡Yo voy con ustedes!- dijo alegremente Bonney.

El señor Dragon les dio algo de dinero para comprar solo lo suficiente para brindar, Ace se ofreció a llevarlos en su coche y a Nami se le había olvidado lo atrabancado que es y lo rápido que maneja en algunas ocasiones; Bonney se reía mientras que Nami casi mataba a Ace por hacerle pasar susto tras susto en la carretera.

Al llegar de regreso y abrir la puerta que daba al patio Nami se encontró con Luffy que iba a adentro de la casa quien sabe a qué y casi chocan de frente.

-Hola Nami.

Luffy estaba sonriendo mientras la miraba como si tuviese años que no lo hacía.

-Hola- respondió ella mientras que él la abrazaba sin que ella se lo esperara, claro que se había puesto muy nerviosa pero en lugar de disfrutar ese momento decidió separarse y sacar a colación el peor tema del que pudieran hablar:

-¿Y Hancock?- preguntó.

-Está con mi madre, no la deja.

Esto le dolió mucho escucharlo a Nami pero no dijo nada, solo pensaba que a veces los hombres eran demasiado idiotas como para no saber hasta dónde detenerse en sus comentarios.

-¿Y dónde estabas? No te había visto.

-Se me hizo un poco tarde y después fui a comprar cerveza con Ace y tu hermana.

-Ay y no me invitaron- dijo haciendo puchero- con lo divertido que maneja Ace.

-Divertido te parece a ti, bueno ahora que me acuerdo me voy porque tu padre debe estar esperándome con su cambio.

Nami dejó ahí a Luffy y fue a entregarle su cambio al señor Dragon mientras Ace se encargaba de bajar los cartones del carro acompañado por Bonney.

.

.

.

En seguida vi a Nami que se dirigía hacia la barra donde estaba su padre de Luffy, a Ace que venía cargando algo atrás de ella y a Bonney que iba a su lado.

Zoro había sido llamado por su padre ya hacía unos minutos y aún no había vuelto a la mesa.

Usopp estaba muy emocionado contándole historias a Chopper y Kaya quienes escuchaban atentos y muy emocionados, Franky andaba de aquí para allá sin destino fijo así que me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la barra para pedir algo de tomar.

-¿Hey chicos a dónde se metieron?- pregunté.

-Fuimos por cerveza- me respondió Nami.

-Oh ya veo, tomaré una.

-Sí, adelante-respondió Ace.

-Disculpa hija, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- preguntaba el señor Zeff a Nami.

-Sí claro señor, dígame.

-Puedes ir adentro a la cocina y traerme el aderezo de mandarina que trajo tu madre junto con las galletas que hizo Olvia, las he olvidado ahora mismo sobre la barra.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias.

En ese momento Nami se dirigió adentro de la casa mientras que yo decidí caminar un poco por ahí, sin más, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba llegando a la parte trasera del patio pero me detuve en seco al descubrir que ahí estaban Zoro y su papá, al parecer estaban discutiendo, no podía escuchar qué era de lo que hablaban pero obviamente Zoro no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre quería.

El señor Koshiro siempre se había distinguido por ser una persona tranquila y muy serena pero parecía que algo muy malo pasaba como para estarse mostrando así de molesto.

.

.

.

Nami había entrado a la cocina y se dirigió hacia la barra pero, extrañamente no estaban ahí las cosas que el padre de Sanji le había dicho; decidió verificar dentro por si las había dejado en algún otro lugar; la luz que iluminaba la casa era muy tenue pues no había necesidad de mucha iluminación ya que todos los invitados estaban en el patio disfrutando de la fiesta.

Justo cuando vio las cosas en la repisa que estaba a un lado de la estufa alguien le llegó por detrás metiéndole tremendo susto que se le fue el habla por unos momentos.

Instintivamente volteó y se encontró con quien menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento…Luffy.

"I don´t have to run if I need you… I can reach you"

.

.

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Okara Kaku: **Hola, me alegra que te hayas animado a leer y comentar mi fic pero sobre todo que te encante lo que escribo, bueno Robin es quien narra porque es la mayor y como mejor amiga de Nami se me ocurrió que así fuera. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Y también agradezco a: Inaruz, Lord Yavetil, Nakamura Kaze, NikoRobbin, 5nami5, nami8221, LadyDarkEternity, LeonardoHernandez, Minchy-chan14, theONOFRE, LuFFy McCormick, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16 Decisión y cambio

**¡Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyan y me animan a seguir.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16 Decisión y cambio.**

Luffy se encontraba mirándola a los ojos y ella, sin saber por qué exactamente, se había contenido las ganas de molerlo a golpes y solo pronunció su nombre en voz baja, éste le sonrió de tal manera sin dejarla de mirar con esos ojos negros tan profundos que… ahora sí sabíamos por qué Nami no lo había golpeado.

Nami se encontraba parada entre la repisa de la cocina y Luffy…

-¡Qué susto me has metido idiota!- le reclamaba ella.

-Lo siento Nami, shishishi ¿buscabas algo?

-Sí y ya lo he encontrado… ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Creo que buscábamos lo mismo así que tendrás que compartir conmigo el motín.

-Qué compartir ni que nada, el padre de Sanji me lo ha encargado.

-Anda Nami solo una probadita, ese aderezo de mandarina se ve delicioso- decía el pelinegro a punto de babearle encima mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-No, no te daré hasta que llegue a las manos del señor Zeff.

-Buh que mala eres…ni que se fuera a dar cuenta de que falta un poco.

Nami se apresuró a tomar las galletas y el aderezo pero para cuando las tuvo en sus manos y volteó para hacerle frente a Luffy él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, había sobrepasado el límite del espacio personal y ahora se encontraba respirando prácticamente el aliento de Luffy; no pudo evitar sonrojarse; aún con la poca iluminación que había el rostro de él le parecía el más hermoso y perfecto que jamás haya visto y aún más cuando la miraba de esa manera que hacía que se derritiera y todas sus barreras se vinieran abajo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello y, sin pensárselo dos veces, algo muy típico de Luffy, tomó a Nami de la cintura atrayéndola un poco más hacia él mientras la distancia que los separaba era medida prácticamente por unas galletas y un traste de aderezo…él acercaba lentamente su rostro un poco más si era posible al de ella mientras no dejaba de mirarla, se sentía hipnotizado, sabía que no estaba bien lo que pretendía hacer pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba tanto besarla…

Nami por su lado, se había quedado paralizada mientras sentía cómo su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar; deseaba tanto ese beso, el poder probar la miel de sus labios que, de no ser por su orgullo y moral lo habría aceptado, estuvo a punto de recibir ese beso, de dejar todo a un lado y entregarse a lo que le había venido haciendo falta desde hace mucho… pero su cerebro le hizo una mala jugada ¿o debería decir buena jugada? Pues estando a escasos centímetros de que sus labios se rozasen entre ellos, una imagen de Hancock y Luffy se le cruzó por la cabeza y se separó mientras sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos por lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Apartó bruscamente las manos de Luffy de su cintura y sin soltar las galletas y el aderezo lo empujó del pecho como pudo para marcar cierta distancia entre ellos y, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara solo pronunció tres palabras que, aunque le había dolido decirlas, más le dolió tener que escucharlas salir de su propia boca.

Luffy se había quedado como ido sin saber cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decir ante las bien claras palabras de Nami "Solo somos amigos", esto se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y para finalmente caer en cuenta que eran tan ciertas que dolían tan solo de pensarlas.

Claro que ser amigos era algo maravilloso pero desde el momento en que sus sentimientos rebasaron el límite de la amistad para transformarse en amor lo que sentía por ella… comenzó a dolerle la cruda realidad, la forma en cómo lo había dicho ella le dolía aún más que el propio significado de las palabras.

Nami no podía creer que habían estado a punto de besarse y menos aún podía creer que Luffy fuera ese tipo de hombres que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y se olvidara por completo de que tenía novia, se sentía tan… humillada ¿Por quién la estaba tomando Luffy? Ella no era una cualquiera tenía orgullo y dignidad que difícilmente sería pisoteada por alguien.

Nadie dijo nada más después de aquellas duras palabras, Nami se abrió paso y sin mirar a Luffy a la cara le pasó por un lado y salió de la cocina con las cosas en los brazos para dirigirse al patio, tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero aunque lo hiciera eso no le haría sentir mejor, ¿llorar? No, aún era capaz de retener las lágrimas a voluntad y hacerse la fuerte aunque por dentro estuviera desmoronándose por completo. Decidió respirar hondo antes de salir afuera y entregar las cosas.

Luffy se había quedado ahí parado como tonto, no había sido capaz de detenerla, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, solo se limitó a apretar los puños mientras los golpeaba sobre la repisa, se maldecía por actuar como un idiota, por no hacer nada para detenerla, por no terminar su relación con Hancock y peor aún por no decirle la verdad a Nami… pero después de lo que ella le había dejado bien en claro ya no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El señor Koshiro dejó ahí a su hijo parado mientras se alejaba y regresaba a la fiesta por el lado contrario de donde yo estaba, no sabía si debía acercarme o no a Zoro, él estaba cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y luego las retiraba sin saber qué hacer, se alborotaba un poco el cabello mientras se giraba hacia un lado y comenzaba a caminar hacia la pared de la casa, se sentó cruzando ambas piernas al estilo indio y recargó su espalda en la pared mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, parecía estar de muy mal humor y quizá no era momento de que yo interviniera pero aún así había algo que me decía que fuera con él… no podía verlo así y simplemente fingir que no había visto nada.

Zoro permanecía mirando el cielo, no podía ver claramente su cara pero sabía que estaba preocupado; decidí ir a su lado y comencé a caminar lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido iba acercándome a él muy despacio pero sin querer pise una pequeña piedra que casi me hace resbalar y emití un grito ahogado que sin duda alguna pudo escuchar a pesar de que intenté reprimirlo.

Por suerte ni la bebida ni yo habíamos caído al suelo pero Zoro instantáneamente al escuchar el ruido giró su rostro para ver de dónde provenía y al verme me dijo:

-¿Oi, estás bien mujer?- su tono de voz era tan normal que era difícil pensar que algo lo estaba alterando por dentro.

-Sí, gracias yo… siento molestarte…

Me miró extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir y contestó:

-¿Molestarme? solo…olvídalo.

Después de decir esto dejó de mirarme y se volvió hacia donde estaba mirando anteriormente, daba la impresión de que quería hablarme de lo sucedido pero se había arrepentido de hacerlo, quizá no era la persona indicada o qué sé yo; no me dijo nada más así que me terminé de acercar y finalmente me senté a su lado sin importar que quisiera o no mi compañía, total, de incomodarlo bien podría hacérmelo saber.

Sin mirarlo siquiera me atreví a preguntar:

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Él permanecía mirando hacia el cielo y yo creía que quizá no me contestaría pero escuché como respiraba hondo o mejor dicho suspiraba para luego decirme:

-No, la música me ha fastidiado.

Claro que era mentira pero quizá en ese momento no quería hablar de lo sucedido con su padre.

-Ya entiendo- le dije mientras miraba el cielo justo como él lo hacía, parecíamos dos completos extraños en un mismo lugar, pero a pesar de ello no era nada incómodo el silencio que nos invadía… no me importaba si tenía que pasar horas así, el saber que estaba a mi lado me era suficiente para sentir que no estaba sola y que él estaba conmigo…las estrellas brillaban y el cielo se miraba muy despejado.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- me preguntó mientras volteaba a verme.

-Un vaso de cerveza.

-Con las ganas que tengo ahora de beber.

-Te daría pero parece que no debes tomar- le decía mientras le sonreía de manera divertida.

-Que no deba no significa que no pueda mujer.

-Bueno si de verdad quieres tendrás que quitármelo- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió con tal de animarlo y que fuera el mismo de siempre.

-Lo beberé de tus labios si es necesario.

Al parecer tarde pero captó lo que sus palabras significaban y comenzó a ruborizarse por completo.

Mientras que yo sonreía divertida y decidí que era mejor darle el vaso y cuando lo tomé con mi mano izquierda y se lo ofrecí me miraba de una manera que no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa, sólo él había logrado causarme un efecto tal con tan solo mirarme… era raro ¿no? Pero una sensación agradable recorría mi cuerpo por completo y me sentía muy feliz.

Él seguía mirándome con tanta intensidad, tan profundamente, que por momentos podía sentir algo más que su mirada sobre mí, era como si su mirada hablara por sí sola y confesara lo más oculto y puro de su ser.

Él había tomado el vaso y sin dejar de mirarme comenzó a beberlo, terminó y, mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado se acercó más a mi lentamente hasta que nuestras frentes estuvieron en contacto, ambos seguíamos mirándonos con tal fuerza que parecía que pretendíamos descubrir más de lo que nuestros ojos confesaban a gritos, mi corazón latía apresuradamente por la cercanía y podía sentir claramente como un calor agradable invadía mis mejillas… él cerró su ojo mientras suspiraba, acarició mi mejilla con su mano derecha y me dijo:

-Será mejor que volvamos.

Sin darme tiempo de responder se levantó del suelo y me tendió la mano, creo que ni siquiera volvió a mirarme pues de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que mis ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza y confusión, o quizá lo notó y es por eso que no me miró nuevamente a los ojos y mucho menos dijo nada.

No alcanzaba a comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero estaba segura de que todo tenía que ver con el problema con su padre, aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver yo en todo eso, después de procesarlo un momento caí en cuenta de que él tenía razón y quizá no era momento para nada y, aunque me doliera un poco comprendía su actitud seria y reservada que estaba tomando.

Ya una vez de pie comenzamos a caminar en silencio, él parecía más ausente que nada mientras nos dirigíamos nuevamente al patio delantero con los demás.

Una vez regresamos a la fiesta, nos dirigimos a la mesa en la cual nos habíamos sentado anteriormente; aún estaban ahí Chopper, Usopp y Kaya platicando animadamente así que Zoro y yo nos sentamos del mismo modo en que lo habíamos estado antes: cada uno al lado de Chopper; nadie dijo nada y la fiesta seguía marchando alegremente, un rato después Franky tomó el micrófono y comenzó a pedir la atención de todos. Cuando por fin tuvo la atención de todo el público anunció:

-¡Esto es Súper! Les estamos muy agradecidos por estar esta noche con nosotros, se preocuparon en esos momentos en el que estábamos en el hospital y eso siempre estará en nuestra memoria. Estoy seguro de que pronto nos recuperaremos por completo… yo volveré a caminar y las cicatrices quedarán pero solo formarán parte de algo que vivimos…

Todos estábamos en silencio escuchando lo que Franky tuviera que decirnos.

-Sé que todos están muy contentos con nuestro regreso y sobre todo ustedes amigos que se mueren por volver a la música, no será el accidente lo que cambie nuestras vidas pero a partir de hoy Mugiwara Boys cambiará.

Después de estas palabras los chicos se pusieron un poco serios pues no sabían claramente de qué estaba hablando Franky.

Sanji se atrevió a tomar la palabra y preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Franky?

-Esta noticia es muy importante para la banda… yo no seguiré con ustedes.

Después de escuchar esto Luffy se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Pero por qué dices eso Franky si tu eres de Mugiwara Boys

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Sanji solo le lanzaban una mirada a Luffy como diciendo "tranquilo deja que hable".

-Lo sé, lo sé Luffy y siempre lo seré… pero hay alguien mejor tocando la batería, alguien que los seguirá y es una persona que siempre he admirado porque se dedica mucho y estoy seguro de que Mugiwara Boys llegará muy lejos con él y espero que lo reciban y le den la bienvenida a Ace.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Ace, él parecía sentirse un tanto incómodo ante la situación pero no tardaron en oírse los aplausos, en llegar los abrazos y las felicitaciones; la salida de uno de los integrantes era algo difícil de aceptar pero que Ace formara parte de la banda era grandioso y los chicos ya no sabían si sentirse tristes o felices.

Ace siempre los había apoyado y sabían que tanto él como Franky habían compartido muchas técnicas en la batería, pero nunca se habían imaginado que Franky tuviera que abandonarlos.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, a pesar de todo, el hecho de que Ace formara parte de la banda les emocionaba bastante aunque para ello Franky tuviera que ceder su lugar.

No preguntaron razones pues seguro que las había pero nunca pensaron en que fueran malos sus motivos para abandonarlos sino todo lo contrario, muchos sabíamos que Franky tenía otros proyectos en mente a los que le dedicaría mucho de su tiempo y claro en su estado le era difícil retomar la música por ahora y aunque tenía planeado hacerlo más adelante creyó oportuno darle la oportunidad a Ace de desenvolverse en el ámbito musical y qué mejor que en su banda, además no por dejar de ser el baterista ya no formaría parte de nosotros, era nuestro amigo y siempre lo sería sin importar el rumbo que tomara con su vida. Éramos una verdadera familia.

A partir de ese día los chicos tuvieron como un tipo de evolución drástica y conmovedora a la vez.

.

.

.

De lo que sucedió en la fiesta nunca se habló, Nami había hecho de cuenta que nada había pasado y Luffy no se había atrevido a tocar el tema, casi nunca tenía oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y cuando ese momento llegaba aparecían otros inconvenientes que provocaban que ninguno de los dos hablara.

Los días transcurrieron con locuras, aventuras y nuevas canciones; la entrada de Ace había animado mucho a los chicos que ensayaban llenos de energía después de mucho tiempo de haber abandonado desde el accidente, aunque Franky ya no era el baterista oficial cuando tenía tiempo iba muy seguido a los ensayos, todos volvíamos a ser la misma familia de antes.

Usopp se había animado a declarársele a Kaya y aunque llevaran relativamente poco tiempo de conocerse parecían encajar a la perfección.

.

.

.

Por la mañana en casa de Luffy…

-Luffy, recuerda que la boda de Law es en cuatro días- le recordó Bonney mientras desayunaban.

-Lo sé…

Luffy durante los ensayos se mostraba muy animado y enérgico mientras que en casa se comportaba totalmente diferente, se la pasaba callado y como ido, hasta podría decirse que pensaba, pero eso no era lo más notorio y preocupante en su cambio de actitud, lo más alarmante era que parecía estar menos interesado en la comida, hasta el grado de apenas probar bocado y retirarse de la mesa con el pretexto de que no tenía hambre.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Bonney siempre se preocupaba mucho por su hermano y, aunque sabía cuál era el origen de sus preocupaciones y su repentino cambio de actitud, prefería preguntar para que fuera él quien directamente le dijera lo que sucedía.

-No puedo Bonney, no puedo seguir así.

Bonney podía apostar a lo que se refería su hermano pero quería intentar que él fuera más abierto y se expresara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo seguir pretendiendo lo que no, yo no amo a Hancock..

-Lo sé hermanito.

-No quiero herirla pero en realidad con quien quiero estar es…

-Sí sé con quién quieres estar y si te digo algo, todos lo sabemos menos ella y creo que no te has dado cuenta de que te evade.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta.

-Entonces hermano si ya sabes lo que quieres deberías hacer algo porque entre más demores más difícil se harán las cosas y siendo honesta no me gusta verte así.

El pelinegro se quedó callado, quizá procesando lo que su hermana le decía, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró de la mesa, en su mente vagaba la imagen de la persona que era dueña de sus sentimientos y que no podía siquiera prevenir algunos, finalmente sabía que debía tomar una decisión.

.

.

**Espero el capítulo les haya gustado, si es así pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un review que me animan mucho.**

**Agradezco a: sumaru100, Inaruz, Nakamura Kaze, Minchy-chan14, LadyDarkEternity, LuFFy McCormick, NikoRobbin, nami8221, theONOFRE, 84, Zorro Junior, Zu Robin Kato, Sabina-Chan, LeonardoHernandez, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Por cierto justamente hoy estoy cumpliendo medio año en esta página!**


	17. Chapter 17 Boda

**¡Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**¡Gracias a todos ustedes he pasado los 200 reviews y no saben lo feliz que soy, gracias por el apoyo!**

**Espero disfruten leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17 Boda.**

Los últimos días restantes para la boda llegaron a su fin, transcurrieron tranquilamente sin novedad alguna, las chicas a excepción de Hancock nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras a algunos centros comerciales de la ciudad en busca de algún vestido lindo qué lucir el día de la boda.

Fue todo un show convencer a Nami de ir, más que por comprar deseaba que ella saliera y se distrajera un poco haciendo algo de lo que siempre había disfrutado.

El día se nos hizo corto comprando lo que se supone usaríamos en la boda de Law, Nami sin mucho ánimo había escogido un bonito vestido color rojo que en lo personal le quedaba muy bien, cada una habíamos escogido un hermoso vestido para lucir esa noche, entre todas opinábamos lo que nos parecía y cuál nos quedaría mejor; una vez terminamos las compras decidimos pasar a una cafetería a tomar algo mientras platicábamos cosas de mujeres.

Más tarde nos despedimos de Vivi, Kaya y Bonney, mientras que Nami y yo marchábamos rumbo a su casa, durante el camino comencé a preguntarle el por qué de su desgana si el ir de compras era algo de lo que más disfrutaba en su vida.

-No tengo ánimos de ir.

-¿Ir a dónde?- pregunté como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

-A la boda.

-Nami, creo que deberías ir.

-No, Robin entiende que no quiero, tú no sabes lo que he sentido cuando lo veo, cuando siento el roce de sus manos al saludarme, cuando a veces me mira… simplemente no puedo.

-Claro, te comprendo Nami, pero no creo que sea justo para Law, él no tiene la culpa de nada y no creo que te deba importar lo que vayas a ver porque así lo has querido.

Nami se quedó en silencio sin decir palabra alguna… lo sé me pasé al decirle eso pero me parecía que la decisión que había tomado de ver a Luffy solo como un amigo había sido la incorrecta y ella mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente lo que el paquete significaba, tal vez si me hubiese escuchado y hecho lo que le propuse quizá todo fuera diferente…

-Déjame sola- me dijo.

Me sentí muy mal por todo esto, ahora mi mejor amiga se había molestado conmigo.

-No te dejaré hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

-Entonces deja de abordar el mismo tema ¿quieres?.

Le hice caso y continuamos nuestro camino en completo silencio, ya cerca de su casa se detuvo, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Lo siento Robin, es solo que toda esta situación se me complica, sé que tienes razón en decir que todo es mi culpa…

-No Nami, sabes que no es así.

-Está bien pero no importa ahora es tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

-Nunca es tarde para eso Nami, como bien dice Sanji -kun "Nunca es tarde para el amor".

-Bueno debo entrar, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si irás a la boda?

-Tal vez.

Me dio un abrazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro entró a su casa, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la mía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente era el día de la boda, Ace había pasado por nosotras para ir al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Habíamos quedado de reunirnos todos en la entrada así que en cuanto estuvimos todos juntos entramos al salón.

Sanji iba vestido con un smoking elegante color negro iba acompañado de su novia Vivi quien lucía un bonito vestido color lila con algunos accesorios en plata.

Ace llevaba pantalón de vestir y una camisa color rojo así que hacía juego con Nami pues su vestido era del mismo color.

Luffy también iba elegante con pantalón de vestir y una camisa color vino, mientras que Hancock lucía un bonito vestido color negro de cuello alto y con una abertura muy amplia en su lado derecho que permitía ver su larga y esbelta pierna.

Usopp vestía una camisa color café claro y Kaya un lindo vestido blanco.

Franky llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, Chopper una camisa color rosa pálido y Bonney usaba un vestido de color negro también.

Zoro una camisa verde oscuro que hacía juego con su peculiar color de pelo y yo lucía un vestido color azul marino con algunos brillantes incrustados.

Debo admitir que todos los chicos lucían muy apuestos pero en especial cierto peliverde que como desde el primer día en que lo vi seguía cautivándome, claro que las chicas no nos quedábamos atrás y más de un invitado nos miraba con interés.

El salón estaba realmente muy hermoso adornado con flores y alcatraces, un amplio jardín lleno de árboles y flores diversas, con luces por todas partes que iluminaban de forma romántica cada rincón del lugar, el escenario era más que perfecto, había una linda fuente cerca de la entrada y un pequeño camino adornado con unas rosas rojas que te llevaban directo a las mesas, la música era muy tenue por el momento pero podía identificarse claramente el sonido de un violín y podría asegurar de que se trataba del profesor Brook amenizando aún más el ambiente para la boda; también se alcanzaban a escuchar los grillos cantar y el agua caer y correr…

Pronto nos adentramos hacia una mesa para todos, estaba adornada con unos alcatraces al centro y unas velas que iluminaban el lugar dándole un toque romántico; los novios no tardaron en aparecer en la fiesta haciendo su entrada triunfal donde todos aplaudíamos, se veían tan bien juntos, Law como nunca lo había visto sonreír se me hizo bastante extraño, se notaba que era feliz y que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él, lucía muy apuesto con un smoking todo negro y con una rosa azul sobre su pecho.

La chica lucía muy hermosa con su vestido blanco que se le entallaba perfectamente a la cintura, con incrustaciones de diamante que la hacían lucir más hermosa, su cabello ligeramente recogido y adornado con un bello tocado.

Nos acercamos cada uno de nosotros para felicitarlos por su unión matrimonial y desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos.

Podía notar claramente como Nami evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba Luffy y Hancock sentados, por suerte no se habían sentado frente a ella y eso ya era ganancia.

Después de unos minutos los novios bailaron su primera pieza, una balada lenta pero romántica, Nami no dejaba de verlos bailar mientras Ain le susurraba algo al oído a Law, seguramente cuánto lo amaba porque en ese rostro serio se formó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

En seguida llegó el brindis, la fiesta continuó con una ostentosa cena que Luffy disfrutó gustoso y claro todos nosotros también mientras conversábamos sobre el lugar, los novios y alguna que otra cosa que se cruzara por ahí.

Después de la cena muchas parejas se animaron a bailar en el centro de la pista junto a los novios; Sanji y Vivi fueron unos de ellos y por supuesto que Hancock no se quedaría atrás así que invitó a Luffy a bailar.

Ace se acercó a Bonney y le pidió le concediera esa pieza, ella asintió y juntos fueron a unirse a las demás parejas que bailaban felizmente.

Usopp y Kaya se animaron a bailar también así que nomas quedamos Chopper, Nami, Zoro, Franky y yo.

Franky y Chopper no tardaron en retirarse de nuestra mesa pues Law les había presentado a unas primas y ellos gustosos se fueron a la mesa de las chicas para conocerse mejor.

Finalmente solo quedamos Zoro, Nami y yo en la mesa, él parecía no inmutarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, yo disfrutaba de la vista viendo a todos bailar mientras sorbía un poco de vino tinto y claro veía a Nami que no quitaba la vista de la pista, seguramente viendo a Luffy y a Hancock bailar juntos quienes, no sabría decir si a propósito pero se colocaron justamente frente a nuestra mesa a tan solo algunos metros de distancia.

Por increíble que sonara Zoro apartó su bebida y se me acercó mientras me preguntaba:

-¿Quieres bailar mujer?

-¿Es en serio?- pregunté dudosa pues no podía creer que él me pidiera bailar y más aún pues recordaba la vez en que se peleó con Sanji diciendo que consideraba que el baile era estúpido y hasta donde yo sabía ni siquiera sabía hacerlo.

-No sé si lo haré bien pero lo intentaré.

-Está bien, no importa, yo te ayudo- le dije, pero antes miré a Nami, se quedaría sola en la mesa y yo no quería eso.

Ella me miró y al darse cuenta de que Zoro me había pedido bailar me hizo señas de que estaba bien que fuera a bailar con él y disfrutara de la fiesta.

Zoro y yo nos retiramos a la pista, justo comenzaba una música lenta cortesía del profesor Brook, creo que era perfecta para comenzar las clases de baile pues no requería mucha ciencia, a pesar de todo Zoro lo hizo muy bien y no me pisó ninguna vez, pude notar que estaba muy nervioso y demasiado tenso cuando le dije que debía tomar mi cintura, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos y podría jurar que noté como sus mejillas se tornaban color carmesí mientras mantenía la vista ligeramente hacia un lado, la música era realmente hermosa así que aproveché la ocasión porque quien sabe cuándo Zoro se atrevería a pedirme bailar nuevamente… quizá en la próxima vida.

Bueno ya que tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello no hice más que recargar mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba ese momento, él se relajó un poco y apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza mientras seguíamos el pausado ritmo de la música…

.

.

.

En la mesa, Nami se sentía cada vez más terriblemente mal, pronto no podría soportar seguir viendo aquella escena que le brindaban en primera plana su amado y Hancock, sin poder evitarlo y darse cuenta siquiera unas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas en silencio, nunca había imaginado llorar entre tanta gente pero no podía reprimir más ese dolor que le causaba, el corazón lo tenía hecho pedazos y el alma la tenía traspasada.

No pretendía seguir ahí sufriendo y mucho menos aún causar sorpresa y hasta lástima por quien la viera en ese estado así que se levantó lentamente de la mesa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco que ya estaba algo manchado de chocolate y, respirando profundamente se acercó a los novios y se despidió de ellos con el pretexto de que se sentía un poco mal.

Estaba a punto de ir con ella pues se le veía muy mal pero Zoro me aferró a su pecho mientras me decía que todo estaría bien y me señaló con la mirada a Luffy…

Luffy la vio marcharse, la siguió con su mirada y se dio cuenta de que lágrimas saladas empapaban el hermoso rostro de Nami y sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

Estaba seguro de que esta era su última oportunidad, dejó de bailar y mirando a Hancock a los ojos y sin titubear le dijo claramente que estaba enamorado de Nami y que no estaba dispuesto a perderla para siempre, también le dijo que lo sentía pero no podía amarla y aunque se había esforzado no había dado resultado, le aseguró que pronto descubriría a alguien que pudiera amarla como ella se merecía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección a Nami dejándola allí parada en medio de la pista.

" Leave it all behind, cross the borderline, face the truth".

.

.

.

Nami ya se encontraba atravesando la parte del jardín cerca de la entrada donde había algunos árboles grandes y un poco de iluminación, había dejado fluir esas lágrimas que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser como si quemaran.

Luffy alcanzó a ver su espalda desnuda y solo pronunció su nombre en voz baja.

Ella se detuvo en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de aquellos labios, aquella voz que podría reconocer donde quiera que estuviese; algo muy dentro de ella le decía que virara a verlo y dejara su orgullo a un lado pues lo amaba profundamente y era algo que ya no podía seguir conteniendo y mucho menos mantener guardado.

Él se acercaba lentamente a ella y, cuando estuvo a solo un paso de distancia ella volteó a mirarlo y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente como si quisiera fundirse con él en ese abrazo y no separarse jamás, él correspondió el abrazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquellos sedosos cabellos de color naranja…

Manteniendo oculto su rostro sobre el pecho de Luffy pronto el llanto dejó de ser audible y en su lugar se hacía más presente el sonido de la música que seguía sonando a lo lejos; ahí permanecían ambos jóvenes sin decir nada mientras que la tenue luz los observaba celosamente.

Luffy con su mano izquierda acarició su espalda desnuda de ella con un toque que hacía erizar cada poro de su piel, ella al sentir el suave roce de su amado se pegó más a él.

-Yo… le dijo Luffy al oído.

"Hoping that you could forgive me, you could forgive me?... Enfolding your love in my heart".

Ella se apartó por un momento y lo miró largamente a los ojos, quería recordar aquellos ojos que la hechizaban en cada mirada. Ella le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha y Luffy se estremeció por el toque suave de su mano y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo Luffy- Nami le había dicho eso mientras se acercaba a él susurrándoselo al oído mientras volvía a abrazarlo, aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba bastante nerviosa por el hecho de confesar sus sentimientos.

Luffy abrió sus ojos y con una amplia sonrisa le respondió:

-Yo también te amo Nami, no podré amar a nadie que no seas tú.

Escuchar estas palabras hicieron que a Nami le regresara el alma al cuerpo y ya un poco más segura de sí lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Y qué pasó con Hancock?

-Le he dicho que a quien amo es a ti.

Podía notarse la sorpresa en la cara de Nami y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo:

-Pues sí que te has tardado.

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo que fue deshecho segundos después por Luffy quien tomó el rostro de Nami entre sus manos y acercándose lentamente le dio un beso que se tornó bastante cálido y en donde sus bocas se sintieron complacidas de tan encantador acontecimiento.

Después de separarse ambos se sonrieron sonrojados y como ninguno de los dos deseaba regresar a la fiesta salieron de ahí rumbo a la casa de Nami.

Desde ese día, desde ese momento no se separaron.

.

.

.

Hancock se había quedado parada como sin entender lo que había sucedido, miró hacia todos lados como comprendiendo lo que le acababa de decir Luffy, se fue a la mesa y tomando sus cosas salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie.

Recuerdo que después le habló por teléfono a Luffy y le dijo que no quería volverlo a verlo pues solo le había hecho perder su tiempo y colgó.

.

.

.

Los padres de Nami la querían demasiado y en un principio les costó algo de trabajo aceptar a Luffy pues consideraban que era un chico muy impulsivo pero con el tiempo les demostró lo mucho que amaba a Nami y estaban seguros que la protegería con su vida.

Franky ya había dejado atrás la silla de ruedas y volvía a ser el de antes, aún seguía yendo con nosotros a los ensayos de los chicos pero la mayoría del tiempo lo dedicaba a sus propios proyectos.

Los conciertos seguían y a veces Nami se ponía celosa cuando otras chicas querían besar a la fuerza a Luffy… claro que con solo verle la cara a Luffy era suficiente para que todo eso se esfumara pues claramente él no mostraba ningún interés en otra chica que no fuera Nami.

Una vez Luffy y los chicos fueron a tocar a la casa de Nami a altas horas de la noche, claro que a los vecinos no les pareció para nada el escándalo producido y llamaron a la policía; el señor Dragon pagó la multa para que dejaran salir a los chicos y Nami estaba muy apenada por toda esta situación así que entre todos ayudamos para pagarle el dinero al papá de Luffy.

.

.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Respondo reviews a aquellos quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Soadorashiro: **Hola gracias por animarte a leer mi fic y comentar, me alegra de que te guste lo que escribo. Un saludo. Aquí tu ansiado LuNa.

**Y también agradezco a: Inaruz, Sabina-chan, sumaru100, LadyDarkEternity, Nakamura Kaze, Minchy-chan14, nami8221, LuFFy McCormick, LeonardoHernandez, NikoRobinn, 84, Zorro Junior, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 18 Viaje

**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Siento mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada, anduve fuera y se me hizo imposible hacerlo pero ya estoy aquí y les dejo el siguiente capítulo que para recompensar está un poquito más largo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios que me animan mucho.**

**Disfruten leyendo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18 Viaje.**

Hubo una vez en que decidimos hacer un pequeño viaje juntos, fuimos a un lago que estaba en la orilla de la ciudad, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia en donde se puede distinguir y apreciar la naturaleza viva en todos los aspectos, árboles altos y frondosos rodeando ese bello lugar como quien protege cuán mayor tesoro.

Recuerdo que ese día Ace, Bonney y Vivi no podrían acompañarnos al viaje; las chicas porque tenían trabajo que hacer y Ace porque dijo que iría a ver a su novia, cosa que tomó a todos por sorpresa pues no sabíamos que ya tuviera alguna; pero aún así nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Los preparativos fueron rápidos, realizados después de uno de los ensayos de los chicos, no necesitaríamos mucho pues el punto era disfrutar de la naturaleza y alejarnos un poco del ajetreo de la vida en la ciudad, el estrés y el molesto ruido industrial, pero sobre todo para respirar aire limpio, puro y claro divertirnos.

El día establecido nos reunimos en casa de Luffy pues la suya era la más cerca de la central del metro, aunque también debíamos tomar después un autobús… debíamos transbordar, pero seguro valía la pena.

Salimos muy temprano de Nueva York y el servicio nos dejó aún retirado del lugar pues el terreno era demasiado rocoso y hasta peligroso y no era para nada apropiado, ni mucho menos posible entrar en vehículo, así que tuvimos que caminar bastante durante varios minutos hasta llegar al lago.

Durante el camino los hombres, principalmente Sanji se ofreció a cargar nuestras cosas para que no nos cansáramos, no paramos en todo el camino más que para comer, ya que Luffy insistía todo el tiempo en que tenía hambre y que si no comía moriría; después de una rápida comida seguimos nuestro camino y no tardamos mucho en llegar cerca del lago donde acamparíamos esa noche.

Por la tarde nos apresuramos a montar las casas para acampar antes de que cayera la noche, Nami y yo nos asegurábamos de que las casas estuvieran en buen lugar, Sanji a la vez, se ocupaba de preparar las cosas para realizar la cena mientras también lidiaba con Luffy que ya quería cenar antes de tiempo, Franky y Zoro se encargaban de traer algunos troncos para sentarnos y leña para alimentar el fuego durante nuestra estancia; Usopp, Kaya y Chopper ayudaban a acomodar los troncos alrededor de donde iría la fogata.

Franky parecía extrañar la tecnología pero los demás comenzaban a animarlo para que le tomara el gusto a estas cosas, como el hecho de prender una fogata sin utilizar encendedor sino con un palo y piedras, al final de cuentas parece que lo disfrutaba mientras él mismo encendía la fogata.

Una vez terminado todo Zoro se acomodó cerca de un árbol y, mientras se recargaba en el tronco se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de cenar.

Usopp muy animado comenzaba a preparar su repertorio de historias para contarnos esa noche, sí, sin darse cuenta estaba practicando en voz alta, no era de extrañarse pues ya le había pasado varias veces.

Me dispuse a leer un poco en lo que estaba lista la cena a la vez que observaba cómo Chopper, Usopp y Kaya se divertían en el lago, en seguida se les unió Luffy un rato creando alboroto y me di cuenta que Nami venía hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado, así que dejé para otro momento la lectura.

-Este lugar es hermoso, ¿no te parece Robin?

-Así es, comienza a verse la luna y podría asegurar que aquí se ve aún mucho más grande y hermosa.

-Sí, es una de las muchas cosas buenas que nos regala la naturaleza… deberías disfrutar y dejar tus libros a un lado por lo menos en este viaje.

-Tienes razón- le dediqué una sonrisa para después mirar disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Zoro durmiendo, acto seguido dirigí mi vista hacia el lago, me levanté y le pregunté:

-¿Vienes con los chicos al lago?

-Claro.

Nos acercamos con Luffy y los demás, Franky se había unido a la diversión mientras se mojaban unos a otros, Luffy muy emocionado comenzaba a jalar a Nami para que se metiera con él al lago, pero ella alegaba que el agua estaba demasiado fría y que prefería meterse poco a poco pero él no hizo mucho caso y sin más la cargó y de un salto ambos cayeron al lago salpicando a los demás presentes y sin soltar a Nami salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que fue borrada por un golpe que le dio Nami en la cabeza.

-¡Qué imprudente eres!- le regañó ella.

-Pero si ha sido divertido shishishi.

-Bueno ya puedes soltarme- él le dio un beso tierno en los labios y la soltó.

-¿Ves? Ya no tienes que esperar tanto para divertirte.

Yo prefería permanecer en la orilla, sentada sobre la tierra y metiendo únicamente mis piernas, ya comenzaba a caer la oscura noche y como era de esperarse el agua estaba bastante fría pero eso parecía no importarle a ninguno; pasado unos minutos Nami y Luffy se escaparon un momento para ir al otro lado del lago, sin duda querían un momento de privacidad…

Sanji como si tuviese un sexto sentido o algo así apareció corriendo mientras miraba como Nami se alejaba con Luffy de la mano.

-Oi Lu-…

Ni si quiera le dio tiempo terminar de nombrarlo ya que Franky y Usopp se habían apresurado a taparle la boca, Sanji forcejeaba y al asegurarse de que Luffy y Nami se habían perdido de vista lo soltaron.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas creen que hacen?!, ¿qué no ven que mi querida Nami san está indefensa ante ese bastardo?.

Era obvio qué tipo de cosas estaban pasando por su mente que lo estaban atormentando, pero debo admitir que me era muy divertido ver ese tipo de escenas…

-¡Oi Sanji, seguro van a hacer algo súper!- le decía Franky mientras hacía movimientos poco decentes ganándose muecas desagradables por los presentes y unas cuantas risas reprimidas también.

Al escuchar esto Sanji se quedó como en shock de tan solo pensar en lo que Franky había dicho… y actuado, por si fuera poco de manera indecorosa cabe decir, para después reaccionar y comenzar a lanzar patadas y maldiciones como loco.

-¡Oi oi Franky no estás ayudando diciendo esas cosas!- le reclamaba Usopp mientras Chopper también ayudaba a detener a Sanji.

-No creo que Luffy se atreva a hacer "cosas" con Nami.

-Tienes razón Chopper, Luffy es demasiado ingenuo como para pensar en ello…

-Además ni a Sanji ni a nadie debe importarle lo que hagan o dejen de hacer- intervenía Franky.

Sanji suspiró resignado y se dispuso a retirarse tratando de no crearse imágenes mentales que le dañaran su cordura… aún más.

-Oi Sanji, ¿te molestaría prepararme una taza de café?

-Para nada mi querida Robin chawn, Kaya san, ¿te traigo una también?

-Sí, gracias.

-Gracias- contesté también.

-Es un placer mis bellas damas.

Sanji se fue a preparar el café, al parecer estaba un poco más tranquilo pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que quizá había bichos o animales que hicieran temer a Nami… Sí, Nami y Luffy eran novios y podían hacer lo que quisieran pero prefería no darse por enterado.

Unos minutos después regresó con la taza de café y algún aperitivo para nosotras, cosa que le recriminaron los demás y él solo les contestó que esperaran hasta la cena que ya casi estaba lista.

.

.

.

Luffy y Nami se habían metido al lago, había unas enormes rocas por lo que nos impedía poder verlos, más aparte la distancia que nos separaba era considerable y la verdad es que era mejor así.

Luffy se metió junto a ella y mientras Nami nadaba bajo el lago él aprovechó para agarrarla por sorpresa y abrazarla cuando saliera a tomar aire; la aprisionó en un abrazo mientras la besaba dulcemente, Nami sintió que le faltaba el aire y se separó de manera un poco brusca pero Luffy pareció comprenderlo, después de reponerse Nami lo besó nuevamente, podía sentir lo tibios que estaban los labios de Luffy y lo bien que se sentían sus besos… y el contacto con su piel...

Así estuvieron un buen rato dentro del agua, nadando, platicando, jugando, besándose… hasta que decidieron regresar con los demás pues seguramente los esperaban para cenar, Nami no tuvo que repetirle la palabra cena pues Luffy la había escuchado perfectamente y ya había salido del agua; se alistaron y a la hora de cambiarse de ropa Nami le pidió a Luffy que se volteara y no viera mientras ella se cambiaba, cosa por demás sencilla tratándose de él.

Una vez listos y sin contratiempos caminaron de regreso hacia donde estábamos nosotros, disfrutando del bosque que los rodeaba, tomados de la mano y mirándose de vez en cuando mientras se sonreían. En ese momento Luffy se detuvo y ella extrañada preguntó:

-¿Que pasa Luffy? ¿Escuchaste algo…un animal?

-No, tranquila Nami solo… quería darte algo antes de regresar con los demás.

-¿En serio?

Mientras tanto Luffy se apresuró a sacar de su chaqueta un pequeño colgante con un dije en forma de mandarina, él sabía lo mucho que amaba ella las mandarinas y tener un detalle como ese era de los más hermoso… o eso esperaba que fuese para ella.

Nami lo recibió en sus manos mientras le daba las gracias acompañado de un abrazo y un prolongado beso.

-Pónmelo por favor.

El obedeció y al terminar no podía dejar de mirarla, le encantaba verla sonreír y hasta podría asegurar que era feliz con tan solo verla a ella serlo; esa sonrisa era encantadora, le dio un beso en la frente mientras le decía que la amaba…

-Y yo a ti Luffy... te amo.

Después de lo sucedido siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a donde estábamos esperándolos.

Claro que nadie dijo nada, pero no podíamos disimular nuestras risas de picarones, Zoro se acababa de despertar y al parecer no se había enterado de nada; disimuladamente Usopp y Franky le tapaban la boca a Sanji para que no dijera nada o cometiera alguna estupidez.

-¡Sanji, tengo hambre!- gritaba Luffy mientras se apresuraba a caminar con Nami a su lado.

El rubio pareció tranquilizarse y anunció que ya podíamos acomodarnos para cenar… después de todo la sonrisa de Nami irradiaba felicidad y no había por qué ocasionar problemas donde evidentemente no los había, él solo quería que Nami fuera feliz y si su felicidad estaba con Luffy lo respetaría… con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Cenamos todos juntos con risas, regaños y diversión por delante; mientras recogíamos las cosas Chopper se preparó con muchas golosinas; todos nos acomodamos alrededor de la fogata, excepto Zoro que decidió estar un poco más alejado de todo y por ello Nami le pidió se encargara de alimentar la fogata pues al haberse dormido un buen rato seguro no podría dormir en la noche y servía hacía algo de vigilancia.

Chopper nos compartió algunas golosinas, entre ellas estaban los bombones ensartados en un palo mientras se pasaban ligeramente por el fuego… eran deliciosos.

Usopp comenzó a contar historias muy divertidas y hasta cierto punto muy entretenidas pues lograba captar el interés de todos y hasta del mismo Luffy que casi siempre se dormía al comenzar algún relato; esa habilidad o "don" de nacimiento como él lo llamaba era parte de su singular personalidad y eso de contar historias se le daba más que bien.

Rato después decidimos que cada uno de nosotros contaría alguna historia, Luffy quiso comenzar y relató una historia que trataba sobre cómo una tripulación pirata surcaba los mares en busca del tesoro más grande del mundo: el One Piece ya que quien lo encontrara se convertiría en el rey de los piratas, la persona con más libertad en el mundo, el joven aspirante encontraba en su camino nakamas que, junto a él cumplirían sus propios sueños y lo ayudarían a conseguir el suyo…

-¿Y cómo termina la historia?- preguntó Chopper intrigado al ver que Luffy se quedaba en silencio dando a entender que ahí terminaba su relato.

-No lo sé pero estoy seguro de que todos cumplirán sus sueños ¿no?.

Zoro desde lo lejos escuchaba lo que contábamos y sonreía del lado al escuchar el relato de Luffy y la respuesta que le había dado a Chopper, conocía tan bien a Luffy que sabía que algo así respondería.

-Vaya, nos dejas picados y te quedas muy tranquilo- decía el rubio un tanto serio y decepcionado ya que uno de los personajes de la historia de Luffy se parecía mucho a él y quería saber qué pasaba con su sueño… y con su vida, ¿Encontraría el chico de la historia a una buena mujer?

-Creo que Usopp debería darte algunos súper tips para cerrar historias- comentaba Franky.

-Pero a veces las historias así son mejores ya que te creas tu propio final a tu gusto- defendía Nami.

-Como gran conocedor de estos temas opino que…

-Ya pasó tu turno de hablar Usopp, deja que los demás cuenten sus historias- le callaba Nami.

Sin decir nada Usopp hizo silencio; siguió la ronda de historias y en una pequeña pausa Sanji aprovechó para preparar un poco más de café y aperitivos para la merienda.

Zoro había ido por más leña pues el fuego se consumía rápidamente además de que él no pretendía participar en las historias.

-Venga, es el turno de Nico Robin- intervenía Franky- espero tu historia sea súper.

Sonreí… maliciosamente cabe decir, aunque dudo que alguien lo haya notado y comencé a contarles una historia de terror, en un principio estaban muy atentos escuchando el relato pero de un momento a otro cuando la historia dio un giro inesperado pero necesario, más de uno me pidió parara de contar pues tenían demasiado miedo y era mejor cambiar el tema; sonreí para mis adentros y guardé silencio mientras los miraba atentamente.

-Son unas nenazas- bufó Franky mientras miraba a Usopp, Kaya, Chopper y Nami temblar de miedo.

-Es comprensible que Nami san y Kaya san tengan miedo, mi querida Robin chan es muy buena contando historias de terror- decía Sanji mientras comenzaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido, al menos para nosotros pues para él seguramente lo tenían.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntaba Usopp evidenciando su temor y provocando que Sanji dejara de bailar o de hacer lo que se suponía estaba haciendo.

-No, no escuchamos nada- le respondió la mayoría.

-Ha-ay a- algo ahí, ahí de- detrás del arbusto- dijo tartamudeando mientras señalaba la dirección.

Todos volteamos a ver, algunos con miedo en su mirada, otros tapándose los ojos para no ver y algunos otros a la expectativa de cualquier peligro… sonaron gritos ahogados de terror.

-¿Pero qué mierdas sucede?, ¿Por qué me miran así? Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma... ¿y esos gritos?

-Pues tu aspecto no es precisamente agradable a la vista... y comprendo que las chicas te tengan miedo, qué digo miedo, terror, solo tienes que ver las caras de Kaya san y Nami san para comprobarlo.

-¿Qué dices cejas de remolino?

-La pura verdad marimo de mierda.

-Callaos ya- advirtió Nami- creo que la historia de Robin nos ha alterado mucho a todos.

-Menos mal que no era nada, bueno Zoro que traía más leña- decía aliviado Usopp mientras se escuchaba como suspiraba fuertemente Chopper también ante el alivio.

-Espero no te hayas hecho en los pantaloncillos- se burlaba Franky.

-Si no estaba asustado, yo no me asusto tan fácilmente ¿verdad Chopper?.

-Yo sí tenía miedo y no hay de qué avergonzarse.

-Vale, está bien, sí que tenía miedo, todo por culpa de la historia de Robin… si tan solo no la hubiera contado…

Zoro me miraba y pude notar que en su rostro se figuraba una sonrisa divertida y lo miré de manera cómplice.

-Tranquilo Usopp eso sucedió en este bosque hace muchísimos años, seguro que nadie se acuerda y no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¡¿Qué? ¿En este bosque fue donde asesinaron a una familia completa?!

Como era de esperarse Usopp comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras se abrazaba de Kaya y Chopper se me repegaba.

-¿Eso es cierto Robin?- preguntaba Nami con temor en su voz.

-No, claro que no, solo bromeaba.

-Pues esas bromas no son nada súper.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-¿Dormir?, ¿Estás segura que podremos dormir después de esto?- preguntaba Usopp alterado.

-Solo evita pensar en cosas feas, monstruos, asesinos y esas cosas- le dije mientras me adelantaba a contestar en lugar de Nami.

-No es necesario que lo especifiques Robin, que ya he comenzado a imaginar todo lo que dices.

Todos comenzaron a reír y pronto nos alistamos para dormir aunque ya era de madrugada y el frío se hacía presente más intensamente; Franky no paraba de gritar que hacía frio, pero era su culpa al empeñarse en no traer algo que le cubriera bien las piernas, ayudé a Zoro a alimentar la llama mientras dejaba a un lado la mucha leña que había ido a recoger a los alrededores, lo escuchaba claramente murmurar que si Franky no se callaba tal vez incendiaría su casa de campaña, sonreí unos momentos mientras lo observaba todo molesto, cansado, sucio... pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo.

.

.

.

Nami estaba con Luffy en su casa de campaña para dos, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta del tiempo, ni mucho menos parecía importarles lo que estuviera pasando afuera mientras se mimaban con dulces caricias y besos.

Chopper estaba en su propia casa de campaña, era pequeña pero cabía perfectamente; Usopp y Kaya se encontraban en otra y, para desgracia de Sanji había tenido que compartir con Franky ya que la de éste último estaba dañada y no se había dado cuenta hasta que llegamos aquí, había decidido no pensar en eso por la tarde y arreglárselas hasta la hora de dormir y el desafortunado había sido Sanji.

Zoro ni siquiera se había dignado en traer una, a él no le importaba dormir al aire libre; Sanji me insistió para que lo dejara dormir conmigo pero un par de miradas asesinas se posaron sobre él y unos cuantos reclamos por parte de Nami que siempre no estaba tan perdida en su mundo con su amado y se enteraba perfectamente de lo ocurrido fuera de su casa.

-Lo siento Sanji kun pero mi casa de campaña es muy pequeña y solo cabe una persona.

-No me importaría dormir abrazado a ti mi querida Robin chan- decía el rubio mientras comenzaba a divagar notablemente en su mundo color de rosa fabricado por su mente.

-Eres un maldito pervertido cocinerito.

-¿Qué dices marimo de mierda?- preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva mientras regresaba a la realidad.

-Lo que oíste cejas rizadas.

-¡Chicos parad de discutir que tenemos sueño y queremos dormir!- gritaba Nami desde su casa de campaña que compartía con Luffy.

-Solo porque Nami san me lo pide no te muelo a patadas.

-Quisieras ponerme un dedo encima imbécil.

-¡Tendré que ir a molerlos a golpes a los dos si no se callan de una buena vez!.

Era todo un show y parece que las amenazas sirvieron pues ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, yo me reí en silencio y me di cuenta de que Zoro me miraba:

-¿De qué te ríes mujer? Eso me gano por quitarte a un pervertido de encima.

No me dio tiempo a que le respondiera y la verdad no sabía que decir; él se recargó en un árbol cerca de ahí mientras cerraba su ojo en un intento de dormir un rato... o evadir el momento.

Sanji resignado se había ido a acostar junto con Franky, no le hubiese importado dormir afuera al igual que Zoro pero últimamente había estado delicado de salud y no quería enfermar, además de que no quería tener que verle la cara a Zoro y lidiar con él durante lo que restaba de noche hasta que llegara la ansiada mañana.

Me metí a mi casa de campaña y mientras estaba boca arriba estaba pensando muchas cosas, solo se escuchaba el ruido de algunos pequeños animales cantando, grillos, chicharras, susurros y risas contenidas provenientes de la casa de Luffy y Nami…me preguntaba si la llama seguía viva, qué va en realidad me preguntaba si Zoro no estaría pasando frío allá afuera.

.

.

**Espero el capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Danil (LuNa): **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo lleno de LuNa, Saludos.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, LadyDarkEternity, giby-chan, Zorro Junior, nochetoshiro, Sabina-Chan, nami8221, Nakamura Kaze, LuFFy McCormick, Minchy-chan14, theONOFRE, RoronoaAxel, 84, NikoRobbin, LeonardoHernandezDeLosSantos, quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Chapter 19 Confusión

**¡Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Les dejo este lindo capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos amantes del ZoRo.**

**Espero lo disfruten leyendo.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19 Confusión.**

Tan sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que me había metido a mi casa de campaña pero para mí se me habían hecho ya una eternidad; no podía conciliar el sueño; me movía de un lado a otro sin conseguir pegar los ojos, así que salí de mi casa de campaña, miré a todos lados y no vi a nadie, se supone que Zoro debía estar ahí afuera…

Miré hacia el lago y ahí lo vi, de espaldas a mi; recordé que estaba algo mal humorado, sucio y cansado, seguro un buen baño lo relajaría un poco, parecía que ni siquiera sentía el agua fría que a estas horas de la madrugada debía estar más que helada.

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, Franky por fin había hecho silencio o, al menos ya no gritaba que tenía frio, apenas y podían escucharse unos ronquidos provenientes de quién sabe qué casa.

De pronto escuché a Zoro decir sin siquiera mirar:

-¿Qué sucede?

Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia; siempre me había preguntado cómo lograba hacer eso, era como si sus sentidos siempre estuvieran alertas o algo así.

-Nada, solo que no podía dormir y quise salir a admirar un poco…

En ese preciso momento él sin decir palabra alguna salió del agua con solo sus bóxers puestos y evité mirar hacia donde no debía, aunque me era casi imposible y en acto reflejo le pasé su ropa que estaba justo a mis pies, de no hacer un frio terrible habría cometido la travesura de no darle su ropa, ésa, y muchas cosas más habían pasado por mi maliciosa mente pero de manera tan fugaz que se evaporó en cuestión de segundos y sonreí para mis adentros; sí, le dije que había salido a admirar pero no me refería precisamente a la escena que me estaba brindando ahora mismo…pero tampoco me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Sin si quiera mirarme caminó un poco después de tomar su ropa y dándome la espalda comenzó a vestirse, bien, estaba claro que no era un exhibicionista y mientras tanto me hacía la disimulada mirando hacia otros lados; cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse me miró y le dije:

-¿No te importa tener tu ropa interior mojada?

-No iba a cambiarme frente a ti.

-Bien, comprendo eso.

Se sentó y recargó en el tronco de un árbol cerca de la fogata.

-Espera, ahora vuelvo- le dije y él solo me miró sin entender y cerró su ojo, me regresé a mi casa de campaña por una manta para cubrirlo pues de lo contrario podría enfermar.

Justamente me iba acercando y disponiéndome a cubrirlo con la manta cuando abrió su ojo y me preguntó:

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te iba a cubrir con la manta, toma seguro tienes frio.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, deja tu orgullo a un lado y cúbrete.

Solo me miró, tal vez maldiciéndome por lo bajo pero no me importó y a cambio yo le regalé una sonrisa mientras cerraba ligeramente mis ojos, en un susurro casi inaudible escuché que me dio las gracias para después decir en voz alta:

-¡Demonios!, el fuego ya se está consumiendo, debo traer más leña.

-Te acompaño.

-No, será mejor que descanses.

-Descuida, no tengo sueño, seguro te soy de ayuda y vuelves más rápido.

-¿Que insinúas mujer?

-Nada, solo quiero ayudarte.

-No importa lo que te diga, aun así vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Me lo suponía.

Ninguno de los dos vio el reloj pero a juzgar por el cielo debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana, tomó una pequeña lámpara y nos alejamos del "campamento" adentrándonos al bosque; estuvimos caminando un buen rato mientras buscábamos algo de leña, entre más caminábamos más parecían cerrarse los árboles, ocultando la luna y por ende la claridad, para nuestra mala suerte la lámpara comenzó a parpadear y se apagó por completo, él maldijo por lo bajó y comenzó a golpear la lámpara esperando se encendiera de nuevo pero fue inútil, se podía escuchar más claramente el sonido de algunos animales y del agua moverse silenciosamente porque en realidad no había hacia dónde correr, apenas y podía distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad, pero la luna nos acompañaba y, de vez en cuando se escabullía y nos brindaba algo de luz entre las hojas de los árboles, me hubiese gustado seguir contemplando esa escena de no ser porque en este momento teníamos prisa, me quedé mirando un momento el cielo cuando de pronto sentí que me tomaban de la mano, miré en dirección a ella y luego hacia la persona que me la había sostenido.

-Sé que todo esto es hermoso, pero debemos apresurarnos en volver, cada vez hace más frío y no te has cubierto bien- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, claro si hubiese sido otro el que me mirara así seguramente su mente estaría trabajando en crear imágenes fuera de lugar y yo me hubiese sentido incómoda.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Será mejor que no me sueltes- dijo mientras apretaba un poco mi mano- el camino está algo peligroso.

No dije nada y seguimos andando, confiaba en él, pero aún así me preguntaba cómo le hacía para guiarse sin luz, bueno quizá el par de veces que había ido por leña le habían servido para aprenderse el camino de memoria.

Seguía caminando a su lado sin soltarlo de la mano, solo nos soltábamos cuando debía recoger leña y yo debía permanecer a su lado, o al menos no alejarme demasiado de él; rápidamente se hizo de un buen rollo que cargaba sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha recogía más.

-Creo que esto será suficiente para lo que resta de aquí a que amanece- dijo cuando terminó de juntar.

Volteó a verme y agregó:

-¡Pero qué demonios haces allá!.

El lugar que había encontrado era hermoso y desde donde estaba se podía apreciar un escenario magnífico, claro que no lo sería si cayera por la borda.

-Solo admiro este lugar- le dije tranquilamente sin mirar a verlo.

Cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba a mi lado mirando también.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso?

Escuché cómo dejaba la leña en el suelo y se acercaba más a mí, busqué su mirada y nos encontramos viéndonos fijamente, algo me hacía no despegar mi vista de él y él parecía penetrarme con su mirada como si me estuviera analizando o buscando en mi interior, el silencio nos inundaba pero pronto fue roto cuando le escuché decir:

-Tus ojos son más hermosos bajo la luz de la luna.

"I love to watch you when you mess around with my mind, I´m pathetic but only this time. And I say… It´s no more a secret".

Me había olvidado de la pregunta que le hice pero no tenía sentido su respuesta, no hasta que sentí cómo su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y se aproximaba a mí lentamente, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios pegarse a los míos en un tierno beso, sus labios eran suaves y estaban tibios, lo que no estaba tibio era su nariz que ahora rozaba mi cara… sentí cómo me atraía hacia él con su brazo derecho aferrado a mi cintura, nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto y decidí pasar mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras nos seguíamos besando… el aire nos hacía falta y tuvimos que separarnos pero no demasiado, nuestras frentes se unían y nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, no había necesidad de palabras en ese momento pues saldrían sobrando.

Recuerdo que nos abrazamos fuertemente y por un momento nos olvidamos de todo, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído y el latir de nuestros corazones a la par.

-Yo…- lo escuché pronunciar en voz baja, me separé un poco de su pecho para poder mirarlo a la cara, no sabía si era por el clima o por lo que había pasado entre nosotros pero podía notar un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Dime.

-Creo que debemos volver- dijo mientras intentaba huir de mi mirada.

Estoy segura de que no era eso lo que me diría pero tampoco es que guardara muchas esperanzas por escucharle decir algo romántico, él no era así, al menos la parte que conocía de él y debo confesar que no descansaría hasta conocerlo por completo o al menos descubrir todo lo que no mostraba a simple vista. Sabía que solo se trataba de una fachada, una muralla que estaba dispuesta a derrumbar.

Quería permanecer ahí a su lado, pero comprendía la situación, era mejor regresar con los otros, se agachó para recoger la leña que había dejado en el suelo y después de ello me miró nuevamente y, enarcando una ceja me dijo:

-¿No vienes?- mientras me estiraba su mano, sí, no había duda de que en el fondo era dulce.

No lo hice esperar más y sostuve su mano con firmeza y comenzamos a andar.

Durante el regreso nadie dijo palabra alguna, el frio se estaba volviendo insoportable pero aún así disfrutaba de ese momento.

Cuando por fin llegamos notamos que todo parecía estar como antes de que fuésemos por la leña; bajo mi atenta mirada Zoro encendió la fogata que, como era de esperarse sólo quedaban sus cenizas, después me senté justo donde sabía que él se había sentado antes y para mi sorpresa vi cómo se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba la manta para cubrirnos con ella mientras me decía:

-No veo que tengas intenciones de irte a dormir a tu casa campaña.

Sonreí porque era totalmente cierto y respondí:

-Aquí hay mucho más espacio que allá adentro.

-Lo sé, pero no me importaría dormir abrazado a ti.

-Te burlas de Sanji ¿cierto?

Su respuesta fue una media sonrisa de lado que me daba a entender muchas cosas, tantas que me hacía dudar si lo decía en serio o no.

-Que se entere ese cejillas y tendré que lidiar con él durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, en todo caso es mi casa y con quien debería molestarse es conmigo.

-Pero ése no es el verdadero problema sino el hecho de que estás conmigo.

Solo sonreí ante su comentario y él me besó en la frente mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente…

-No importa mucho ¿verdad?- le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por mí puede morirse de la envidia.

Se quedó un momento en silencio mientras yo me acomodaba sobre su pecho para después decirme:

-Esto no está pasando- lo dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído mientras sentía cómo acariciaba mi cabello con su mano derecha. La verdad no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente por lo que me limité a preguntar de igual manera:

-¿Eso crees?

-Es… como un sueño.

-¿Un sueño del que no quieres despertar?- pregunté de manera rápida pero no obtuve respuesta, tal vez no sabía que contestar y la verdad después de su largo silencio dudaba en querer saberlo, solo me importaba saber que él estaba ahí conmigo.

Recuerdo que me quedé mirando hacia la fogata cómo se consumía lentamente, sentía su pecho subir y bajar al compás de su respiración tranquila mientras caía sin poder evitarlo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Saw you there in my dreams watching me when I sleep… for a moment you stayed in my arms"

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho unas horas más tarde, desperté en los brazos de Zoro recordando todo lo que había pasado y mi última pregunta que se quedó sin respuesta, me moví un poco y sentí como él apretaba su agarre para que no me fuera, levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y él ya estaba despierto también.

-Buen día- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-¿Dormiste bien?- fue su respuesta.

-Sí ¿y tú?

En ese momento capturó mis labios en un pequeño beso, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que alguien salía de su casa de campaña para instintivamente darse la media vuelta sin terminar de estirarse y entrar de nuevo.

En seguida nos levantamos del suelo y comencé a doblar la manta, la fogata ya estaba apagada por completo y, mientras volvía a mi casa escuché cómo cada uno de los chicos comenzaba a salir para disfrutar la fresca mañana.

Sanji fue uno de los primeros en salir y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, no permitía que nadie le ayudara pues según él sus cosas eran muy delicadas y no necesitaba ayuda pues era todo un gusto preparar el desayuno.

Durante la mañana comenzamos a desmontar las casas y a limpiar el lugar ya que la noche anterior habíamos dejado un desastre; alcancé a escuchar cómo Usopp le contaba a Chopper que había escuchado ruidos extraños en la madrugada pero que no quiso salir a inspeccionar para no dejar sola a Kaya, claro, una más de sus mentiras, no pude evitar sonreír.

No tardamos mucho en recoger todo y en estar preparado el desayuno, después de desayunar, los chicos volvieron a meterse al lago un buen rato.

La mañana terminó y comenzamos a levantar lo que faltaba para poder marcharnos de regreso a la ciudad.

A pesar de todo la habíamos pasado muy bien, Franky me miraba de manera extraña y no sabía por qué…

Mientras empacábamos Zoro procuraba mantenerse distante de mí, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si realmente se hubiera tratado sólo de un sueño; por una parte creía que era mejor así pero por otra me dolía de sólo pensarlo.

Por otro lado, no puedo negar que Sanji se veía muy gracioso pues tenía unas terribles ojeras marcando sus ojos que se podían ver desde dos metros de distancia y además no paraba de bostezar a cada momento, su aspecto era terrible... era ahí cuando recordaba la insistencia en pedirme lo dejara dormir en mi casa de campaña.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sanji? No te ves muy bien amigo- preguntó Franky de manera irónica.

-Ya sé porqué Ace no quiso venir… ¡de verdad que no dejas a nadie dormir!

-Oye pero si dejé de gritar…

-¡Roncas Franky! Y no quiero ni mencionar tus guarreses que son de lo más asquerosas, todavía lo recuerdo y siento que me ahogo.

-Claro que no, eres la primera persona que me lo dice eso... y lo siento pero bien dicen, mejor afuera que adentro.

-Creo que es mejor mantenerse un poco alejado cuando estás cerca- dijo Usopp metiéndose en la conversación.

-Por eso estabas un poco alejado yo que creí que querías tu espacio con Kaya… a un amigo se supone que se le dicen sus defectos, eso no es nada súper.

- Perdón Franky, pero eso no lo puedes controlar, siempre lo has hecho desde el día en que se quedaron a dormir en mi casa hace algunos años- intervino Luffy- pero mola, pareces un oso shishishi.

-Debiste decirme eso antes- le espetó Sanji a Luffy- ni ganas tengo de levantar mi maleta.

-Olvidé ese detalle.

-¡Qué no olvidas tú!- le dijo Usopp.

Los demás nos manteníamos al margen de la conversación, pero no por ello no nos reíamos ante la discusión; terminamos de empacar y, cuando estábamos a punto de tomar camino para poder abordar el autobús, a Franky le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Kaya y yo comenzamos a caminar, pues nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar hasta donde el servicio pasaba; mientras, Franky buscaba un buen lugar para satisfacer su necesidad y Luffy le pidió a Sanji que lo esperara así que sin ánimos dejó su maleta en el suelo y algunas otras, entre ellas la de Nami, se sentó sobre la suya esperando a que saliera Franky de entre la maleza… Odiaba ser el último, aún tenía sueño y no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo mientras veía salir a Franky muy contento.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó.

-Se adelantaron y Luffy dijo que te esperara.

-Vale, ¿y qué esperas?

-Ya voy, ya voy… solo porque no tengo energías que si no te molía a patadas bastardo.

Mientras caminaban un tanto atrás de los demás Franky le comentaba a Sanji:

-Hace días que no veo a Ace, creí que vendría a este viaje.

-No, dijo que tenía que dedicarle tiempo a su novia.

-¡Súper! yo debería hacer lo mismo… pero primero necesito encontrar a una chica.

-Necesitas salir más…

-Sí lo sé, pero con los proyectos que estoy realizando casi no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Comprendo espero eso no te cambie.

-Lo dudo, amo la música y es mi pasión… no cambiaré por nada.

-¿Ni por una chica?

-No lo creo canijo.

-Yo que creía que solo el marimo era tan idiota.

-Hey no soy ningún idiota y no creo que Zoro lo sea tampoco, no sabes lo cuidadoso que es con una chica.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿O sea que ya tiene a alguien y no ha dicho nada?

-Sí, pero creo que no es de hace mucho tiempo la chica.

-¿Entonces se puede decir que es de hace días?

-Yo diría que horas- dijo Franky en un tono pícaro mientras se echaba a reír.

-¿Horas? No puede ser, si solo ha estado con nosotros y…- su cara se volvió un poema, miró a Franky sin podérselo creer pero éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Siento tanto haberlos visto en un mal momento… pero creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Esto sí que no podré soportarlo, no puedo creer que mi Robin chan tan inteligente y hermosa se haya fijado en un imbécil como el cabeza de alga.

-Tranquilo que no porque tú te fijes en todas la chicas ellas tienen que hacer lo mismo contigo.

-La belleza es atractiva a la vista y no hay porqué privarse de ello.

-No claro que no pero no exageres ni armes ningún alboroto… te conozco y sé que en el fondo estás feliz de que Nico Robin lo sea.

-Pues muy a mi pesar tienes razón… ¿pero cómo que los viste en un mal momento?, ¿qué mierdas significa eso?- la cara que puso Sanji dio a entender a Franky lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Sí, justamente estaban…

-¡Detente! no quiero escucharlo, suficiente tengo con imaginármelo.

Franky se echó a reír y Sanji se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Apresurémonos que seguro ya no tarda en pasar el autobús que nos llevará de vuelta a la civilización.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que nos alcanzaron, no tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para que saliera el próximo autobús hacia la ciudad, y sin más preámbulos nos encontrábamos abordándolo a prisa.

Una vez dentro, vi cómo Zoro se sentaba junto a Chopper, Luffy con Nami, Usopp con Kaya, Franky solo y Sanji se sentó a mi lado al verme sola.

-Creí que este lugar estaría reservado.

-No, ¿Para quién lo estaría?- le dije mientras le sonreía.

-Para el marimo tal vez…- me dijo casi en un susurro como si se estuviese conteniendo de decir algo más.

No voy a negar que me tensé un poco ante aquellas palabras pero no lo demostré en absoluto aunque mi respuesta me terminara delatando por completo.

-No, él… se ha sentado con Chopper.

Pude notar que en su rostro reflejaba cierta molestia y no estaba segura por qué.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté.

-Nada, mi querida Robin chan, sólo estoy algo cansado, no dormí bien- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza simulando una almohada y suspiraba fuertemente.

-Eso se te nota a distancia pero, ¿seguro que es eso?

-Sí.

-Pues no te creo, me parece que estás molesto, ¿pasó algo?

Y como no queriendo lo soltó así nomás mientras se incorporaba y se giraba ligeramente hacia un lado para mirarme fijamente.

-Eres su chica ¿no?

-¿Perdón?, ¿De qué me hablas?

-Del marimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Franky los vio… en un mal momento que, para serte sincero prefiero no saber detalles.

Me quedé pensando un momento, no sabía qué responder, pues para ser sincera ni siquiera sabía qué éramos Zoro y yo después de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, no estaba segura de qué había sido todo aquello.

-No lo sé Sanji.

-¿Tú lo amas?

Lo miré a los ojos y supe que podía confiar en él, Nami lo hacía y al parecer sabía mucho más de estas cosas.

-Desde el primer día en que lo vi.

Sanji sabía que era cierto y suspiró mientras me sonreía de manera enternecedora.

-¿Y no quieren que nadie lo sepa?

-Para serte sincera no sé qué es lo que pase por su mente, no sé ni siquiera que significó todo, está muy extraño.

-Ese maldito marimo de mierda… pero me va a escuchar- me miró y al ver mi cara extrañada dijo: - lo siento Robin chan no puedo evitarlo.

-No, Sanji kun tranquilo, no pienso obligarlo a que esté conmigo si no lo desea… tal vez necesite tiempo para pensar.

-¿Pero qué es idiota? Solo porque tú me lo pides no diré nada, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mientras tanto, él se había recostado en el asiento y se disponía a dormir un buen rato, le hacía mucha falta y el camino era largo; yo me quedé viendo hacia la ventana mientras recargaba mi rostro en el frío cristal, veía el pasar del camino y cómo dejábamos atrás aquel hermoso lugar mientras la lluvia caía y las gotas traviesamente resbalaban sobre el cristal.

Escuchaba cómo los demás iban platicando, riendo; Chopper hablaba con Zoro pero él simplemente contestaba con bufidos, monosílabos y cosas por el estilo.

Luffy comenzaba a cantar una nueva canción que se le había ocurrido en ese momento al ver la lluvia caer y que, siendo franca tenía ritmo y se escuchaba bien.

No recuerdo el tiempo que pasé en silencio, sólo pensaba en el sentimiento que tenía amarrado en Zoro…

.

.

**Bueno, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, no me quedó como esperaba pero espero a ustedes les haya gustado.**

**Respondo reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Kurinchi: **Graciaspor seguir leyendo mi fic, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, 84, RoronoaAxel, giby-chan, nami8221, NikoRobbin, Minchy-chan14, theONOFRE, nochetoshiro; quienes leen y comentan.**

**Por cierto, publicidad descarada: visiten el perfil de mi hermano sumaru100. s/9505148/1/Placeres-de-la-Noche**

**Vale la pena leer la adaptación del libro Placeres de la noche de Sherrilyn Kenyon y qué mejor que con nuestros queridos Zoro y Robin como protagonistas.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 20 Conversación

**¡Hola queridos nakama lectores!**

**Les traigo el capítulo número 20 de este fic, espero lo disfruten leyendo.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esta bonita historia.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20 Conversación.**

El tiempo transcurría de diferente manera para mí, o eso me parecía, me sentía lenta a comparación de cómo veía que todo se movía con bastante rapidez a mi alrededor.

Desperté a Sanji cuando el autobús llegó cerca de la estación del metro y se detuvo para que los pasajeros bajaran.

-Oi Sanji kun, ya hemos llegado- le decía mientras lo movía un poco, él abrió los ojos y aún adormilado volteó a verme y dijo:

-¿Estoy en el paraíso?- su cara era todo un poema.

-No, me temo que aún no- le dije con una sonrisa- anda vamos que ya no debe tardar en pasar el metro.

Se levantó y me dejó pasar para bajar del autobús, los demás ya estaban abajo esperándonos para alcanzar a tomar el metro que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

Después de abordar el metro, ya en la estación de regreso en la ciudad, cada quien agarró su respectivo equipaje, me mantenía detrás de Zoro caminando mientras salíamos de la estación, Franky suspiraba porque ya estábamos en la ciudad y decía en voz alta para que todos lo escucháramos que extrañaba su cama y darse un buen baño con agua caliente; claro que todos esperábamos llegar a casa para descansar.

Al salir de la estación, el ruido del ajetreo social llegó a nuestros oídos, no era muy molesto pues ya estábamos acostumbrados a ello, pero claro que era preferible la paz y tranquilidad que experimentamos en el viaje.

Luffy alzó su mano para pedir un taxi para mí y Nami, nos despedimos de todos, claro que mi forma de despedirme de Zoro no cambió en absoluto, vi su expresión de confusión en su cara al separarme de él pero evité mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que estaba mal y quería saber la verdad, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no era momento ni el lugar para intentar hacer cualquier cosa, siempre nos habíamos caracterizado por ser reservados y mantener nuestros asuntos a parte de los demás.

Abordamos el taxi y, antes de marchar, Luffy nos recordó que nos esperaba mañana en su casa para el ensayo, dijo que Ace ya estaba enterado de todo y que no faltaría, después de eso, y de despedirse de Nami con un tierno beso, partimos hacia nuestras casas, vi la silueta desaparecer de aquellos chicos que conocimos por casualidad y que eran parte de toda mi vida.

Durante el transcurso a casa, Nami y yo casi no cruzamos palabra alguna, en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de nada y menos de preocupar a Nami con mis cosas.

Hacía un rato que había dejado de llover y se respiraba la frescura del día, ambas íbamos en la parte trasera del taxi, algo que se me hizo muy raro pues a Nami le gustaba ir siempre en el asiento del copiloto; el aire que se colaba por la ventanilla me iba pegando en toda la cara y esperaba que el fresco de esa brisa me despejara un poco la mente.

-Fue todo muy lindo ¿cierto?- me dijo muy contenta.

-Sí así fue- le contesté sin siquiera apartar mi vista del paisaje, pero en mi mente vagaba la imagen de Zoro y de los momentos en los que estuvimos juntos.

-Me divertí mucho en este viaje y a que no sabes lo que me dio Luffy cuando nos escapamos al otro lado del lago.

La miré y pude notar que estaba conteniéndose las ganas de sonreír abiertamente.

-No lo sé… ¿tal vez ese collar que traes puesto?-dije señalándolo con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que ella se rió y me dijo:

-Sí, sabía que te darías cuenta, siempre eres muy observadora.

Asentí con la cabeza y le regalé una sonrisa.

-Fue un regalo muy lindo de su parte- me dijo mientras tomaba la mandarina entre sus dedos y la miraba detalladamente como si fuese lo más hermoso que hubieran visto sus ojos.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

Radicalmente justo antes de llegar a su casa cambió de tema como cuando cambias de parecer en un instante…

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- me preguntó, obviamente ya sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, sabía bien que Zoro siempre me había atraído aunque nunca había hecho nada al respecto para llamar su atención…al menos no abiertamente; notaba su ansia de saber pero me negaba a decirle nada.

Tal vez lo notó en mi mirada y no preguntó más, era mi mejor amiga y a estas alturas seguramente sabía tal vez hasta lo que diría, pero Zoro…Zoro ahora conocía mis sentimientos.

Por suerte llegamos a su casa y la despedí dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras me decía al oído:

-Sé que algo te ha pasado, lo veo en tus ojos y espero puedas confiar en mí y contármelo todo.

-Te llamo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Robin, esperaré tu llamada.

Me subí nuevamente al taxi mientras el conductor tomaba el rumbo hacia mi casa; vi a mi mejor amiga perderse dentro de su casa al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y permanecí inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que llegué a casa.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Los demás también se fueron en taxi hacia sus respectivas casas, menos Luffy que vivía cerca de ahí... y Zoro que prefería irse caminando.

Solo fue un pequeño tramo en el que ambos amigos se acompañaron ya que debían desviarse para marchar a sus respectivas casas; Luffy notó que algo le pasaba a Zoro pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada pues sabía del carácter que su amigo poseía y lo mucho que detestaba que se metieran en su vida; era un tanto orgulloso en esos aspectos así que decidió no intervenir…por ahora.

-Nos vemos mañana Zoro, no olvides ir al ensayo en mi casa.

Zoro parecía no haber escuchado a Luffy pues al parecer su mente estaba en otro lado, solo dijo que sí por inercia, pero en realidad no sabía qué le había dicho exactamente su amigo.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Nueva York hasta que llegó por fin a su casa cuando ya estaba por caer la noche.

.

.

.

Cuando cayó la noche, ya después de haberme dado un baño y descansado un poco recordé que había quedado de hablarle a Nami, no estaba segura de hacerlo aunque claramente le había dicho que lo haría, sabía que si no la llamaba yo ella lo haría, así que tomé el teléfono y marqué su número para evitar reclamos y dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

Me recosté sobre la cama mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar, Nami me contestó inmediatamente al escuchar el segundo timbrazo.

-No has tardado nada- le dije.

-Sabía que eras tú, además tenía mi celular a la mano porque no sabía exactamente a qué hora llamarías...y si es que lo harías.

-Bueno aquí estoy.

-Y bien, me dirás qué te pasa o esperarás a que yo te lo saque todo- me dijo un tanto emocionada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Tomaré eso como un "pregúntame lo que quieras que yo te responderé con gusto".

-Si claro- le dije, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien y claro Nami era la más indicada para ello, aunque fuera menor que yo su experiencia tenía, además era como una hermana para mí.

-Bien, veo que no tienes ánimos y creo saber a qué se debe, dime ¿pasó algo entre tú y Zoro durante el viaje?

-Pues que yo recuerde no estaba soñando.

-Vamos Robin, no puedes simplemente responder que sí- dijo en tono algo molesto- te gusta complicar las cosas ¿verdad? se me olvidaba ese detalle.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que pasé por Luffy.

-Sí, bueno, sí pasó algo…pero no estoy segura de que para él haya tenido algún significado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Pues…me besó.

-¿Te besó?

-Bueno nos besamos.

No podía ver su cara pero estaba segura de que estaba ansiosa y emocionada por su tono de voz.

-Ah bueno sí, lo entiendo ¿y luego qué?

-Dormimos juntos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡Pero qué romántico ha sido!, tanto que no me lo creo que te estés refiriendo a ese tonto.

-Sí también lo creo.

¿Y no te dijo nada?

-Nada… ¿te refieres a que si me dijo algo lindo? Pues no es necesario que te de esos detalles.

-Está bien no me los des y si todo fue tan romántico y perfecto… ¿qué sucedió después que te tiene así? No lo comprendo.

-Me ha estado evitando durante todo el día.

-¿En serio ha hecho eso? Bueno no lo noté porque por lo regular siempre está apartado de todos.

-Sí, además de que con Luffy no creo que tengas mucho tiempo- me reí- seguro nadie lo notó, pero yo sí.

-Sí, eso lo sé… ¿y qué crees que le pase?

-No estoy segura.

-¿Crees que pueda estar confundido?

-No lo sé… para mí que es otra cosa lo que le sucede.

-Como qué- dijo ella dudosa.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de bienvenida que les dimos cuando salieron del hospital?

-Sí claro, cómo olvidarla.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro de su parte.

-Bien, pues ese día mientras caminaba por el patio de la casa alcancé a escuchar a Zoro con su papá discutir.

-¿Discutiendo? Pero si el señor Koshiro siempre ha sido muy tranquilo.

-Sí eso lo sé, lo que no sé es el motivo de la discusión porque no alcancé a escuchar mucho.

-No creo que eso tenga algo que ver contigo ¿o sí?

-Tal vez no pero, ¿entonces porqué estará así? no creo que haya fingido nada en el viaje, sentí claramente cómo mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… no entiendo porqué no me cuenta lo que le sucede.

-Creo que tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo, sabes que ese baka es demasiado cerrado y orgulloso como para dejar que otros se metan en sus asuntos.

-Sí en eso tienes razón.

-Dale tiempo, seguramente te buscará para hablar, no puede dejar esto así nada más, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes.

Me quedé en silencio.

-¿Dudas de que él realmente sienta algo por ti?

-Pues con todo esto, no lo sé Nami.

-Mira, si te soy sincera no creo que él sea de ese tipo de hombres que solo juegan con las mujeres, dale tiempo seguro todo se soluciona.

-Tienes razón, seré paciente.

-Vale, deberías descansar, te veo mañana en casa de Luffy.

-Está bien, buenas noches Nami.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro entró a su casa, se dio un buen baño y se echó a dormir sobre el colchón sin siquiera quitar la colcha que cubría su cama, se quedó tumbado boca arriba cerrando los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no lo logró, en su mente vagaba la imagen de Robin y en sus pensamientos solo había espacio para ella y todo lo que había sucedido en el viaje… sumado las preocupaciones que tenía en su casa con su padre.

Estaba consciente de que su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado y que por lo tanto tendría sus consecuencias pero, a pesar de haberse mostrado frío y distante o más bien al estar evitando a Robin todo el tiempo, tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien, de que ella podría comprenderlo y no juzgarlo mal.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido en el viaje con ella aunque al final prácticamente estaba tirando todo por la borda al no hablar claramente con ella y decirle sus motivos, confiaba en que lo entendería cuando se decidiera hacerlo y tenía que hacerlo pronto…

Haberla besado era como haber conocido el paraíso, ella le había correspondido y estaba más que seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por él. La amaba más que a su guitarra, más que a nadie… y no pensaba perderla, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para ver cómo el amor de su vida se aleja de él solo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a su padre… estaba decidido, a la mañana siguiente hablaría con él claramente.

.

.

.

Después de hablar con Nami, me alisté para irme a la cama, esa noche creo que fue la más larga de toda mi vida, los pensamientos me inundaban como manantiales de agua helada, me volteaba de un lado a otro sin poder conciliar el sueño, y es que lo que había pasado con Zoro me tenía preocupada, no quería perderlo, podía pretender olvidar lo que había sucedido, lo que sentí cuando nuestros labios se juntaron y nos besamos… pero no podía permitir que esa amistad se perdiera, prefería tenerlo como amigo que a no tenerlo jamás ni siquiera como eso, sabía cómo solían acabar situaciones parecidas y, de solo pensarlo me dolía el corazón.

Decidí hacer caso a su consejo de Nami, ser paciente es una de mis grandes virtudes, esperaría poder hablar con Zoro y arreglar las cosas, al menos lograr saber por qué estaba actuando de esa manera.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, comenzamos a llegar uno por uno a casa de Luffy, los veía entrar y, cada que escuchaba algún sonido creía que se trataba de Zoro quien entraba por la puerta y el corazón se me contraía en un puño, quería verlo, hablar con él, pero temía por su reacción.

Pasaron los minutos y al ver que Zoro no había llegado me comencé a preocupar.

-Ese marimo de mierda, seguro se quedó dormido como sabe.

-No lo creo ya es bastante tarde, además ayer me dijo que sí vendría.

-No lo conoces lo suficiente Luffy.

-Tal vez le surgió algún inconveniente- intervenía Chopper tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-Bueno, esperemos otro poco- decía Luffy mientras se quedaba un tanto pensativo, tenía la esperanza de que Zoro llegara.

Mientras tanto comenzaron a platicar respecto al disco, las notas musicales y la nueva canción que Luffy había sacado ayer durante el transcurso de regreso a casa.

-De lo que te perdiste canijo- le decía Franky a Ace.

-Sí, me imagino.

-Fue ¡súper!- decía haciendo su típica pose.

De pronto todos comenzaron a platicar, Usopp había tomado la palabra y parecía esforzarse por ser escuchado pero simplemente cada quien andaba por su lado, hablando de su propia experiencia.

Bonney y Vivi estaban muy emocionadas y, al ver que los chicos estaban armando un barullo y no entendían nada de lo que decían nos pidieron a Nami, Kaya y a mí, les contáramos qué tal estuvo el viaje y cómo nos fue.

-Mi hermanito tan despistado como siempre, no hizo otra cosa más que contarme puras tonterías- decía decepcionada Bonney.

-Y yo qué te digo, Sanji fue a verme a noche en cuanto llegó y tenía una cara… según me dijo no pasó una buena noche y mejor lo mandé a dormir a su casa.

Las chicas y yo nos reímos ante el comentario de Vivi.

-Bueno, ya conocen cómo son los chicos- decía Nami.

-Yo me la pasé muy bien, fue un viaje muy divertido- decía Kaya.

-¿Y cómo era el lugar?- preguntó Vivi.

-Era muy bonito, hermoso diría yo, muchos árboles, un paisaje maravilloso- volvía a contar Kaya.

-Y un enorme lago en el centro, ¿se imaginan?- intervenía Nami.

-¿Y tú que nos dices Robin?-preguntaba Bonney.

-Fue una experiencia inolvidable, sin duda, un lugar muy tranquilo.

-Ay me hubiera gustado poder ir- se lamentaba Vivi.

-Sí, yo también, ojalá podamos ir alguna otra vez.

-Claro, la próxima vez tenemos que ir todos sin excepción- decía animadamente Nami.

Pasado un rato de anécdotas, risas y molestias por parte de Sanji que seguía recordando la terrible noche que pasó por culpa de Franky…

-Creo que Zoro no vendrá Luffy- le decía Ace.

-Comencemos a ensayar sin el marimo- pedía Sanji- ya hemos esperado suficiente.

-Creo que tienen razón… ¿qué dicen los demás?

-Pues a darle- dijeron al unísono.

Permanecieron tocando los instrumentos un buen rato, pero no demasiado pues en seguida comenzó a sonar el celular de Ace y éste contestó apresuradamente, pensé que tal vez se trataría de Zoro pero no fue así ya que escuchamos decir:

-¿En serio estás afuera amor? Bien salgo en seguida por ti, no tardo.

Ace colgó el teléfono y nos dijo:

-Chicos, compórtense que les presentaré a mi chica.

Todos reímos ante su petición pues eso de mostrar compostura definitivamente no iba con la mayoría.

Ace salió apresuradamente de la casa mientras los demás se sentaban con nosotras para esperar.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Zoro estaba en casa hablando con su padre.

-No estoy dispuesto a mudarme padre.

-Ya lo he decidido y no puedo dejarte aquí solo, además te he dado suficiente tiempo para que hablaras de ello con tus amigos.

-Mi vida está hecha aquí, la música es mi pasión y además…

-Además ¿qué?

-Nada.

-No comprendo por qué hasta ahora que ya estamos a solo una semana de mudarnos me sales con esto.

-Desde un inicio te dije que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero la oportunidad que se nos presenta allá es muy buena y no podemos dejarla pasar.

-Padre, no te pido que la dejes pasar, solo te pido que me dejes hacer mi vida, tú puedes irte, pero como ya te he dicho yo no puedo marcharme de aquí.

-Sé que despedirte de tus amistades será algo difícil pero seguramente encuentras otras y vuelves a hacer tu vida.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Sé que no lo es, pero eres un chico fuerte y sé que lo lograrás.

-No se trata de eso.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-No me parece razón suficiente.

-¿Y qué es para ti suficiente?

-Necesito que me hables con la verdad hijo.

Zoro se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de su padre pero solo se cruzó de brazos y resopló cansado.

-Siéntate- le pidió su padre para que se tranquilizara y él se sentó a su lado, mientras le decía serenamente:

-Dime cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te rehúsas a irte conmigo y la respetaré.

.

.

.

Todos esperábamos a Ace aparecer con su novia en cualquier momento y, antes de que entrara vimos cómo su mano izquierda era jalada hacia atrás pero él volteando a verla le sonrió y siguió caminando con ella de la mano.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novia...

Ace apareció por la puerta acompañado de una linda chica de piel morena y cabello azulado, un poco ondulado que le llegaba arriba del hombro, a juzgar por sus facciones parecía ser más o menos de mi edad.

-Ella es Nojiko- nos dijo emocionado.

La chica sonreía mientras nos miraba a todos, nos acercamos para darle la bienvenida y para presentarnos, cosa que no fue necesaria pues ya nos conocía por nombre y hasta algunas costumbres gracias a que Ace le había hablado mucho de nosotros.

Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se adaptaba a nosotros y ahora éramos nosotros los que no conocíamos mucho de ella.

-Ah- dijo de pronto Ace- solo falta Zoro.

-¿Te refieres al chico de cabello verde que duerme demasiado?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí- contestó mientras se reía.

-¿Y por qué no vino?

-No lo sabemos, lo estuvimos esperando pero no llegó.

-Oigan ¿qué les parece si seguimos tocando otro poco?

-Claro es buena idea.

Comenzaron a tocar de nuevo cuando de pronto se escuchó abrir la puerta y todos guardaron silencio al ver que se trataba de Zoro quien había llegado al ensayo.

Sentí un gran alivio al verlo entrar a la cochera pero lo notaba algo distinto…

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Agradezco también a: Inaruz, 84, RoronoaAxel, Nakamura Kaze, Himesamy, nami8221, NikoRobbin, LadyDarkEternity, Minchy-chan14, Zorro Junior,theONOFRE; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Chapter 21Declaración

**Hola amigos lectores de FanFiction.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo esperando lo disfruten mucho.**

**Siento mucho la espera pero he andado muy ocupada.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21 Declaración.**

Todos permanecíamos en silencio cuando lo vimos entrar, hasta que fue roto por Luffy quien gritaba:

-¡Zoro!, creímos que no vendrías.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo dudoso, seguro él sabía algo de lo que nosotros desconocíamos o simplemente le preocupaba saberlo.

-Sí.

Todos lo veíamos esperando que dijera algo más pero una mirada de él fue suficiente para que captásemos que no pretendía decir más de la cuenta; hasta Sanji se contuvo de iniciar una de sus típicas peleas... tal vez solo para quedar bien con las chicas.

-Ah, Zoro mira te presento a Nojiko, mi novia.

-Hola- dijo él mientras le extendía la mano.

-Mucho gusto- respondió la chica saludándolo.

-¿Saben qué?- preguntó Luffy con una cara que parecía no augurar nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?- preguntó Usopp preocupado junto a Chopper y Kaya.

-Tengo hambre- dijo finalmente haciendo una especie de puchero al que ya estábamos más que acostumbrados.

-Debí suponerlo tratándose de ti- se lamentaba Usopp mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

-Bueno- tomó la palabra Nami- qué les parece si vamos a un restaurant a comer algo y aprovechamos para conocer mejor a Nojiko.

-Sí tienes razón ella parece conocernos muy bien pero nosotros a ella no.

-Es verdad… pues vamos- dijeron algunos emocionados.

Salimos todos juntos de ahí para dirigirnos a un restaurant cerca de ahí; era muy lindo y bastante agradable, nos acercamos a una amplia mesa donde nos sentamos todos, era redonda, recuerdo que me senté junto a Sanji y Vivi y de mi otro lado estaba Chopper, Usopp, Kaya, Luffy, Nami, Ace, Nojiko, Franky y el círculo se cerraba con Zoro.

Aunque quienes estaban frente a mi eran Ace y Nojiko no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Zoro, necesitaba hablar con él y no quería tener que esperar demasiado para ello; parecía estar bastante relajado, como si nada ofuscara sus pensamientos, tal vez algo muy bueno le había pasado.

Mientras pedíamos nuestras órdenes él se había comportado igual que siempre, tal vez solo eran ideas mías de que tenía algo…más específicamente relacionado conmigo y lo que había pasado la otra noche; aún así ni siquiera me había mirado, al menos no me di cuenta de ello y eso me quemaba por dentro…

-Bueno-dijo Luffy una vez pedimos nuestras órdenes- quiero dar la bienvenida a Nojiko, decir que estamos pasando por un gran momento como banda, que pronto lanzaremos nuestro primer disco, que amo cada vez más a Nami y que ustedes son mi familia- se detuvo un momento mientras nos miraba a cada uno de nosotros y finalmente dijo:

-Salud.

Todos sonreímos ante las palabras de Luffy y alzamos nuestros vasos en forma de brindis mientras decíamos salud también.

-No estoy llorando- murmuraba Franky mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo y todos lo mirábamos sin saber qué decir.

No esperamos mucho para que llegara la comida y, mientras comíamos comenzaban a interrogar a Nojiko:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Kaya.

-19 años.

-Ace y yo seguimos siendo los mayores- respondí.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó Nami.

-Sí, apenas me he mudado.

-Y dinos Nojiko san, ¿cómo conociste a Ace?

-Verás yo…

-Déjame que lo cuente yo por favor- le pidió Ace.

-Deja que ella se exprese Ace- le dijo Nami en tono un tanto burlón sin intentar ofender al chico.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, si algo se me pasa puedes complementar cariño- le dijo Nojiko mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, éste sólo se la devolvió mientras ella comenzaba a contar.

-Bien, pues Ace y yo nos conocimos cuando dieron uno de sus conciertos, según lo que me ha dicho él fue aproximadamente cuando Luffy y Nami comenzaron a salir, creo que nos topamos varias veces y en una de esas él me preguntó mi nombre y… ahí comenzó todo.

-Bueno, está claro que puedes reservar los detalles mi querida Nojiko san.

-Interesante- dijo la mayoría.

En realidad no era que importara mucho el cómo se habían conocido sino el hecho de que ya formaba parte de nosotros.

La conversación con Nojiko para conocerla mejor continuaba, pero era cierto que en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para poner demasiada atención ya que ésta estaba puesta en otros asuntos…estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me le había quedado viendo demasiado directo a Zoro y que a ese punto más de uno se había dado cuenta.

Saliendo de mi ensimismamiento lo miré a él y vi que me miraba también, su mirada decía algo pero en ese momento no supe descifrarlo pues estaba algo sorprendida y con mi cabeza algo revuelta, no pronuncié palabra alguna y él tampoco despegó sus labios para nada, miré a mi alrededor y solo Nami y Sanji me miraban extraño, sabía que se habían dado cuenta solo ellos dos pues los demás estaban en su alboroto, no dije nada y dirigí mi vista al plato, ni siquiera había comido suficiente y mi plato estaba casi lleno, me levanté de mi silla e informé que debía retirarme; Sanji y Nami me miraban preocupados, no me di el tiempo para ver a Zoro pues los demás comenzaron a preguntarme si me sentía mal y cosas por el estilo; la verdad era que sí pero no quería preocupar a nadie y les dije que acababa de recordar que tenía un trabajo muy importante que terminar este mismo día; parece que lo comprendieron bien y me dejaron marchar.

Al salir de la puerta y comenzar a caminar alguien me tomaba del brazo, me asusté un poco pero giré para encararlo y me encontré con que se trataba de Zoro.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- fue lo único que me dijo y yo solo asentí como agradecimiento y comenzamos a caminar; estaba un poco sorprendida y nerviosa también, pues temía por lo que pudiera decirme o suceder durante el recorrido, estaba claro que el silencio no reinaría por demasiado tiempo, había una buena razón para estar ahí juntos en ese preciso momento.

.

.

.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer en plena tarde y, durante mi ausencia y la repentina salida de Zoro tras de mí, todos comenzaron a preguntarse si pasaba algo entre nosotros porque en realidad había resultado verse algo obvio y nadie se tragaba el hecho de que cada quien fuera por su lado.

Debo agradecer a Nami y a Sanji por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y posibles conjeturas para centrarse en otras cosas, no fue muy difícil hacerlo pero rato después decidieron marcharse de ahí.

Durante la salida del lugar se fueron despidiendo uno por uno, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero eso no impidió que se fueran corriendo mientras se divertían bajo la lluvia, por suerte la casa de Luffy no quedaba demasiado lejos. Ace y Nojiko habían ido corriendo junto con Luffy, Nami y Bonney a la casa de esta última pues Ace había dejado su coche estacionado afuera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y en seguida Ace y Nojiko se despidieron, no aceptaron la invitación de Luffy a pasar para cambiarse y sin más se subieron al coche y marcharon de ahí mientras que Nami y Luffy entraban corriendo a su casa.

Por suerte los padres de Luffy no se encontraban en casa, los tres habían quedado completamente empapados, el recorrido a la casa había resultado ser muy entretenido pues parecían niños jugando.

Bonney le prestó algo de ropa a Nami para que se cambiara, se metió al baño y justo cuando iba terminando de hacerlo la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y vio entrar a Luffy.

-¡Deberías tocar antes de entrar!- le regañó ella.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-¿Y dónde se supone que debía cambiarme?

-Yo lo he hecho en mi cuarto-respondió inocentemente.

-Tú porque estás en tu casa ¿lo recuerdas?.

-Es verdad… ¿y por qué no trabaste la puerta?

-Porque está demasiado duro el pasador y me da miedo quedarme encerrada.

-Bueno, pero ya estás cambiada y yo necesito pasar al baño.

-Sí, solo por eso no te golpeo, anda haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Bien espérame, en seguida salgo.

Después de que los dos ya estaban cambiados y su ropa de Nami tendida para que se secase, ambos se fueron al cuarto de Luffy y se recostaron un momento en su cama mientras se abrazaban y conversaban un poco; sin darse cuenta se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Zoro y yo íbamos caminando por las calles en dirección a mi casa, permanecíamos en silencio y me recordó a la vez en que ambos caminábamos igualmente hacía unos años atrás cuando fuimos a visitar a Nami porque se había ausentado a los ensayos, aunque con la diferencia de que ahora comenzaba a llover y esta vez nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa.

Ninguno de los dos traía paraguas para cubrirnos y además ninguno tenía la intención de abordar un taxi cuando una conversación tan importante estaba de por medio; él se había quitado su chaqueta y había intentado cubrirnos con ella al menos hasta que llegáramos a un lugar donde no nos mojáramos, aunque seguramente el no tenía ningún problema en mojarse.

En seguida nos encontramos debajo de un pequeño kiosco que formaba parte de un parque, en realidad era una pequeña plaza o zócalo donde había diferentes tipos de asientos con formas bastante peculiares e interesantes.

Al estar atajándonos del agua respirábamos un poco agitados pues el hecho de correr nos había fatigado un poco, cerré los ojos para estabilizarme mientras me preguntaba si debería preguntarle por su extraña forma de actuar antes o si debería esperar a que el comenzase con algún tipo de conversación, algo me decía que fuera paciente pues no por nada él se había ofrecido a acompañarme, seguramente igual que yo necesitaba hablar urgentemente.

Sentí de pronto cómo apartaba de mi cara mi cabello mojado y lo pasaba por detrás de mis orejas, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa y mirarlo a los suyos.

-Deberíamos esperar a que pase el agua al fin aún falta un poco para que anochezca- me dijo mientras se separaba de mí y se daba la vuelta.

-Creo que tienes razón- le contesté.

Él se sentó en el suelo y mientras me miraba con una ceja ligeramente alzada y con una media sonrisa me dijo:

-Piensas quedarte ahí parada o vendrás a sentarte aquí a mi lado.

Solo sonreí ligeramente con mis brazos cruzados y me acerqué hacia él hasta sentarme justamente a su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

Pasó su brazo por detrás de mí y me acercó a él, aunque me sorprendió su actitud no alcanzaba a comprender qué estaba sucediendo exactamente pero eso no evitó que me recargara sobre él y disfrutara de ese momento.

-¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó en seguida.

-Con tus brazos rodeándome… ni un poco, pero… en realidad me gustaría saber qué está pasando, no estoy entendiendo qué sucede.

-Tienes razón, por eso estoy aquí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, el silencio reinó por unos segundos, yo esperaba ansiosa que me dijera algo más cuando finalmente escuché cómo suspiraba largamente para después escucharlo decir:

-Siento si me he mantenido distante de ti, en realidad no pretendía lastimarte o confundirte respecto a lo que tú bien sabes… pero tuve que hacerlo.

Se quedó en silencio, tal vez esperando a que yo dijera algo, debo confesar que el escuchar su disculpa me reconfortó un poco y me hizo ver que mis temores no tenían fundamento alguno, que realmente le importaba y que tal vez había un después para nosotros.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Debía hablar primero algo con mi padre que tenía pendiente desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Te refieres al día de la bienvenida en casa de Sanji?

-Sí, así es… ¿ya lo sabías? ¿lo escuchaste todo?- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos algo sorprendido.

-No, la verdad es que no supe de qué hablaban solo que tú no estabas de acuerdo con lo que decía tu padre.

-Bueno pues ese día no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte.

-Lo sé, no eres bueno fingiendo y sabía que en realidad algo te pasaba y confiaba en que algún día me lo dijeras.

Él solo gruño y giró su vista hacia el otro lado sin decir nada.

Sabía que lo que tuviera que decirme, fuera lo que fuera cambiaría las cosas y temía por ello.

La noche se hacía presente acompañada de un ligero viento y la lluvia cesaba su caída, solo se escuchaba el ruido proveniente de nuestro alrededor y uno que otro suspiro lanzado al aire.

.

.

.

La costumbre de Luffy de moverse por toda la cama hizo que el sueño de Nami se interrumpiera.

-¡Por dios! Me he quedado dormida…-dijo Nami al momento en que veía el reloj.

-No es muy tarde-le respondió Luffy aún con los ojos cerrados mientras la volvía a envolver en sus brazos para que continuaran durmiendo.

-Son las nueve de la noche Luffy, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo así; se supone le dije a mis padres que llegaría a las siete.

-Si ya es tarde, ¿qué tan malo puede ser que llegues otro poco más tarde?

-Definitivamente tomas todo muy a la ligera- le espetó Nami mientras se liberaba de su agarre y le lanzaba la almohada a la cara.

Luffy se la quitó de encima y al ver a Nami levantada de la cama sonrió ampliamente y se levantó también, Nami se había dirigido al baño para lavarse la cara, su ropa aún no estaba seca pero no tuvo problemas en llevarse la ropa de Bonney; en cuanto regresó al cuarto, Luffy ya la esperaba sentado sobre la cama sin apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, ¿estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos.

-Pero antes…

Luffy la atrajo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que Nami no pudo disfrutar del todo por temor a que llegaran sus padres o alguien entrara en el cuarto y pensara lo que no.

En cuanto se separaron Luffy sonrió ampliamente como solo él sabe hacer y dijo:

-Bien, ahora sí vámonos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y mientras le tomaba de la mano salieron del cuarto, se despidieron de Bonney y salieron a la calle.

Durante el camino a casa, Luffy y Nami se la pasaron hablando de la música, los futuros planes que tenían respecto a la banda y su relación, así como ella le contaba sobre sus asuntos en la universidad y él, cada que podía sacaba a relucir el tema de la comida…

.

.

.

Realmente necesitaba que todo esto se aclarara, no me sentía incómoda pues estaba a su lado pero la tensión que desbordaban las palabras atoradas en su garganta me estaban comenzando a inquietar bastante así que decidí intervenir.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Me dirás que todo esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió esa noche?

Me miró a los ojos y contestó:

-Sí, mi padre quería que me fuera con él a su ciudad natal y por ello discutíamos.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso te alejaste de mí… ¿quieres decir que te irás?, es decir, ¿todo esto es para despedirte de mí?

-No es para despedirme-dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirme, decidí no preguntar nada y esperar que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

-Es para corroborar…

-¿Corroborar?- tuve que preguntar porque en realidad no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería con aquello.

-Sí, así es… corroborar lo que siento por ti…

Esto último lo dijo mientras me miraba tan intensamente que sentí que pronto me atravesaría con su mirada, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más apresurado de lo normal y de mis labios no pudieron salir palabras ante lo que había escuchado, parece ser que se dio cuenta de ello y de la impresión que había causado en mí su respuesta.

-No me iré Robin- dijo finalmente.

Sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones llenándolos por completo, sin dudarlo un segundo más lo abracé fuertemente mientras le decía al oído:

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

Sentí un gran alivio y una inmensa emoción ante su declaración que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que expresasen mi correspondencia; por su lado el me aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que me abrazaría de esa manera.

-Mi padre se irá, pero me ha permitido quedarme…

-¿Y por qué has decidido quedarte?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo también quiero corroborar ¿sabes?- respondí mientras le sonreía de manera pícara.

-Tú eres mi razón para no irme y quedarme aquí… a tu lado.

Debo confesar que esa faceta del Zoro romántico comenzaba a encantarme… y más verlo de esa manera, tan sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Y qué hay de la música y los demás?

-Por supuesto que eso también es muy importante para mí, pero tú fuiste la única razón que mi padre aceptó como válida.

-¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que tu papá sabe que tú y yo…

Mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza y terminé hablando en un susurro casi inaudible mientras me separaba de él un poco.

-Algo, porque en realidad no lo he confirmado.

-¿Y qué necesitas para hacerlo?

-Que aceptes salir conmigo y ser mi novia.

Era algo bastante sencillo a decir verdad, si contamos con que estaba deseando serlo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

-Sí Zoro, acepto.

La felicidad desbordada no tenía límites, ambos nos mirábamos como dos enamorados sin necesidad de decir nada más; el silencio lejos de ser incómodo era bastante reconfortante… finalmente nos besamos. Nos besamos de una manera tierna pero segura e impregnada de todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro hasta que el aire nos hizo falta para respirar.

Nos separamos, y aún con la respiración entre cortada y el latir de su corazón acelerado me dijo:

-Te amo Robin…

-Yo también te amo Zoro… desde siempre.

No pude evitar sonreír ante todo aquello y lo volví a abrazar mientras permanecíamos ahí sentados y el tiempo transcurría a su paso y nosotros parecíamos no inmutarnos de ello.

Después de un buen rato, que me hubiese gustado fuera eterno me dijo:

-Creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche así que nos levantamos y comenzamos a andar rumbo a mi casa tomados de la mano; no tardamos mucho en llegar y, estando en la entrada frente a la puerta nos despedimos con un abrazo y un pequeño beso.

-Hasta mañana-le dije.

-Buenas noches.

.

.

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Bueno en lo personal me encantó este capi, sí lo sé, algo ñoño pero espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y ya saben, pueden comentar para hacérmelo saber.**

**Respondo reviews por este medio a quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**Okara Kaku: **Hola me da gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí, ya me habías comentado una vez y te agradezco lo hayas hecho de nuevo y que me digas que te gusta mi fic, eso me emociona bastante, muchas gracias. Respecto a tu pregunta bueno te la responderé de nuevo, narra Robin porque es la mayor y porque se me hizo interesante probar con la escritura en primera persona y que fuese ella quien contara cómo se conocieron y todo lo que sucedió entre Luffy y Nami y claro entre ella y Zoro. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**Y agradezco también a: Inaruz, RoronoaAxel, 84, NikkoRobbin, Zorro Junior, nami8221, LadyDarkEternity, Nakamura Kaze, Minchy-chan14 y theONOFRE; quienes leen y comentan.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	22. Chapter 22 Inicio de una nueva etapa

**¡Hola queridos lectores de FanFiction!**

**Les traigo el último capítulo de este fic.**

**Nuevamente disculpen la demora.**

**Espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22 Inicio de una nueva etapa.**

Al día siguiente ni Nami ni yo pudimos ir al ensayo de los chicos, ella tenía que entregar unos trabajos en la universidad y yo tenía trabajo que hacer, estaba buscando empleo y eso me consumía mucho de mi tiempo libre.

Nami me había llamado para preguntarme qué había sucedido después de que salí del restaurant ya que fue bastante obvio que Zoro había ido tras de mí.

Le conté parte de lo sucedido sin poder contener por mucho tiempo mi seriedad, vamos, Nami me conocía bastante bien como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y saber cuando estaba realmente feliz; le pedí no le dijera a nadie pues aún Zoro y yo no habíamos hablado al respecto.

-No creo que sea necesario decir nada- me decía divertida.

-Sí, lo sé, pienso que será mejor así, además, estoy segura de que a él le dará igual si los demás lo saben o no.

-Tienes razón en eso y me alegro mucho por ti amiga.

-Gracias, bueno debo colgar nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?

-Sí claro.

Justo cuando estaba por colgar escuché decirle apresuradamente:

-¡Y suerte con la búsqueda de empleo!

-Gracias, hasta luego, cuídate.

Salí de mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el día era maravilloso y seguramente me iría bien.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban ensayando arduamente y con mucha energía.

Las canciones cada vez eran mejor, sonaban perfectamente con cada instrumento agregado, los brincos que daba Luffy mientras cantaba daban la sensación de que era un desquiciado total, Nojiko, Kaya, Vivi y Bonney se reían de ver el espectáculo que causaban estos mientras conversaban animadamente.

Los chistes que contaba Ussop, junto con las graciosadas de Chopper y las guarradas de Franky no se quedaban atrás y animaban aún más el ensayo.

Después de unas cuantas canciones decidieron descansar un momento, Luffy se tiró al suelo extendiendo los brazos y piernas mientras suspiraba y pedía comida, Zoro se encontraba sentado ajustando su guitarra mientras que Sanji se apresuraba a ir por algo de tomar para las chicas.

Ace se sentó cerca de su novia y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Qué tal lo hacemos?

-¡Genial, lo hacen excelente!

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento a lo cual Ace preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Han tenido otros conciertos?

-No, últimamente no hemos dado mucha importancia que digamos.

-¿Les gustaría dar uno?

-Por supuesto, solo necesitamos saber dónde.

-Bien, oigan chicos- habló para que todos pudieran escucharla.

-Hey, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, los demás, escuchen, Nojiko quiere decir algo- se apresuró a decir Ace.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que Nojiko tuviera que decir.

-¿Se trata de algún banquete?, porque me muero de hambre…

-No… calla y escucha- le reprendió Ace a ausencia de Nami.

-Bueno, le comentaba a Ace que si les gustaría dar un concierto.

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a decir Luffy.

-Bien, el otro día estuve hablando con mi prima que vive en México y me dijo que están buscando algunas bandas para tocar- hizo una pausa mientras miraba a todos.

-Continúa cariño.

-Son tres días los que se tocan, lo realizan ciertos empresarios que se dedican a buscar artistas nuevos y apoyarlos para salir a flote mucho más rápido y consolidarse como tal.

-No había escuchado de eso nunca- comentó Sanji dudoso.

-¡Ah! eso es porque apenas hace una año que se llevó a cabo la primera reunión y debo confesar que fue todo un éxito según me han contado.

-¿Y qué esperamos?-preguntó de pronto Luffy.

-Tranquilo Luffy no te precipites- le recomendó Zoro.

-¿Cuándo sería y cómo se supone que iremos?- preguntó el rubio.

-Será dentro de un mes y no sé…pueden ir caminando- contestó ella mientras se reía de su broma.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos en mi auto- propuso Ace.

-¡Esto es súper!, un nuevo concierto después de tanto, ¿no les parece chicos?

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-Espera- intervino Usopp- ¿Dices que irán en tu auto?, según recuerdo no creo que sea buena idea que tu manejes Ace.

-Es cierto, Usopp me ha dicho que manejas muy alocado y nomás de imaginarlo me da terror, además de que serían muchas horas de viaje.

-Tranquilo Chopper, eso lo veremos después- dijo Zoro restándole importancia a eso para ponerse serio y preguntar mientras se rascaba la nuca:

-¿No se supone que debemos registrarnos o algo así?

-No se preocupen por eso chicos, de eso me encargo yo- respondió Nojiko con una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizar a los chicos.

-Entonces hay que seguir practicando para ese día-solicitó Luffy.

-Sí, esta vez hay que asegurarnos de tomar un servicio más seguro.

-Esperen chicos… Pero si son tres días significa que debemos quedarnos…-dijo Ace pensativo.

-Sí, también de eso me encargo mi amor.

-Pero, tú y las chicas irán con nosotros, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, si la universidad no me exige demasiado tal vez los acompañe, pero no puedo hablar por las demás, será mejor que Robin y Nami se enteren cuanto antes… ¿ustedes qué dicen chicas?

-Yo…- dijo Vivi- creo que no podré, estamos a final de curso…

-Sí, yo igual- dijo Bonney triste.

-Y yo- dijo finalmente Kaya con una sonrisa tímida.

-Esto no es nada súper- intervino Franky- tal parece que este será un paso que deberán dar ustedes solos canijos.

-Sí, sin duda alguna eso parece…

-Es una especie de prueba que debemos superar.

-De todas formas, saben que cuentan con nosotros- sentenció Usopp.

-Gracias chicos- agradeció Luffy mientras miraba a todos- yo me encargo de avisarle a Nami, la veré más tarde.

-Alguien debería avisarle a Robin chan, ¿no creen?…- decía sugerente y a la vez en forma maliciosa el rubio, aunque en el fondo de su corazón le doliera tener que admitir y permitir que su querida Robin chan estuviera enamorada del marimo de mierda… pero todo fuera por su felicidad.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Zoro y éste se sintió un poco incómodo y algo nervioso por lo que dijo de mala manera:

-Bah, pasaré por su casa, no creo que importe mucho desviarme tan solo un poco.

Todos se echaron a reír ante las palabras del peliverde pues fingía fatal, y ese color carmesí que se había presentado en sus mejillas lo delataba por completo, además del hecho de dar explicaciones cuando jamás lo hacía.

Él gruñó por ser el objeto de burla de sus compañeros y decidió alejarse de ahí para descansar un poco, ignorando así, los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Los chicos estaban muy emocionados, ya hacía mucho que no tenían una presentación y esta oportunidad los tenía muy contentos; su música ya sonaba por diferentes lugares y el hecho de que llegara hasta México era algo sensacional.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde me encontré a Zoro esperándome afuera de mi casa, fue un gesto definitivamente muy lindo, no me esperaba su visita pero debo admitir que me alegró que lo haya hecho.

Me contó lo sucedido durante el ensayo y la oportunidad que se les había presentado de ir a tocar a México.

Me alegré mucho por ellos, sin duda esto era una gran oportunidad de salir adelante y darse a conocer aún más con su música.

Por otro lado, había tenido suerte y pude conseguir empleo rápidamente, más pronto de lo esperado a decir verdad, y eso que no tuve que buscar en demasiados lugares pues mis trabajos realizados eran ya conocidos por mucha gente y habían logrado facilitarme las cosas y abrirme así las puertas al mundo laboral.

.

.

.

Todo parecía estar como antes, a pesar de que Zoro y yo salíamos nadie nos había preguntado nada… tal vez porque una sola mirada asesina de él era suficiente para hacerlos temer y callar a la vez.

Por los regular, después de los ensayos solíamos salir a comer a algún restaurant o simplemente dar una vuelta a algún parque cercano donde nos divertíamos a sobremanera, recordando viejos tiempos que, para ser honesta no es que hubieran cambiado demasiado… claro ejemplo de ello era Luffy, quien prácticamente era el mismo de siempre.

Entre notas, libros, trabajos, instrumentos, melodías, amor, locura e impaciencia; los días pasaron rápidamente como aire que lleva el viento, arrastrando consigo todo aquello que su fuerza le permitiera a su paso…

.

.

.

Una mañana libre, nos reunimos en casa de Luffy para pasar el rato; ahí fue cuando Nojiko anunció a todos:

-¡Ya los tengo!-gritaba emocionada mientras entraba a la cochera.

-¿Qué sucede Nojiko san?

-¡Chicos!, ¡Ya tengo los pases!.

-¿Pases?- preguntó extrañado Usopp.

-Sí, los pases que identifican que ustedes van a tocar- mencionó dirigiéndose a los cuatro músicos.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba emocionado Luffy.

-Sí.

-¡Ya estamos inscritos!

-¡Wow! ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Luffy.

-En ocho días, mi prima ya está al tanto de todo y ella los va a recibir en su casa.

-Tenemos que devolverte todo lo que has gastado-dijo Nami preocupada.

-Tranquila Nami, no te preocupes por eso que mi prima ha estado conociendo gente y por lo que me dice ha sido demasiado fácil y no ha gastado en nada.

-¡Eso es súper!.

-Por cierto Nami, tú y Robin ¿podrán ir con ellos?- preguntó Nojiko.

-No, lo siento, ya le había comentado a Luffy que no podía, tengo trabajos que entregar.

-Yo acabo de conseguir empleo y no creo que sea conveniente faltar tan pronto.

-Vale, lo comprendemos bien chicas no se preocupen.

-Pero no se olviden de llamarnos ¿eh?

-Claro, no se preocupen, las mantendremos al tanto de todo.

El silencio inundó la sala por unos segundos, era la primera prueba donde nosotras y los demás chicos no intervendríamos en las cosas de la banda…

.

.

.

Los padres de nuestros amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio con la idea de que sus hijos viajaran a México, temían por su seguridad pues aún tenían presente el desafortunado accidente que habían sufrido meses atrás; finalmente aceptaron pues estaba claro que era el sueño de sus hijos y no podían intervenir demasiado en ello.

El padre de Zoro se había mudado hacía apenas unos días, pero seguía muy en contacto con su hijo quien le platicaba cómo iba todo y lo emocionado que estaba con este gran paso que estaban por dar.

La prima de Nojiko, Keimi, era una chica de la edad de Nami, solía tener su pelo verde corto, a la altura de los hombros, era, según palabras de su prima, muy alegre y bastante dada a ayudar a los demás.

Aún sin conocerla ya le teníamos cierto aprecio por todo lo que estaba haciendo por nuestros amigos.

Ella tenía una casa cerca de las instalaciones donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, ciertamente no era muy grande y solo contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña cocina y una salita de estar.

Keimi vivía con su mejor amigo Papagg, pero el chico manejaba una gran línea de ropa llamada "Crime" y casi nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba fuera la mayor parte de la semana trabajando y, justamente en esos días le avisó que no volvería hasta dentro de quince días, por lo cual permitió que Keimi dispusiera de su habitación durante su ausencia.

Un día de esos, Keimi le habló a Nojiko para decirle que todo estaba listo para que nuestros amigos llegaran y se quedaran en su casa, mencionó que disponía solo de una habitación libre, pero eso no pareció ser problema para ninguno de los cuatro, pues bien, estaban acostumbrados a acomodarse prácticamente donde sea y, con tal de tocar, la comodidad no entraba en sus prioridades por ahora.

Todo lo acontecido recientemente fue motivo para una celebración según palabras de Luffy, por lo tanto organizamos una pequeña cena que finalmente terminó siendo una gran fiesta, donde se comía, bebía, bailaba, cantaba y demás.

.

.

.

Fue un miércoles, día en que los chicos marcharían a México; esa mañana irradiaba la más hermosa sensación de paz, creando vida con los rayos del sol penetrando por mi ventana y el sonido del ligero aire que volaba por los cielos; estaba emocionada al igual que los chicos, de eso no había duda, pero no podía evitar extrañar a Zoro aún cuando ni siquiera se había ido.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí a la ducha, no tardé demasiado en asearme y cuando salí creí haber escuchado la voz de Zoro en el piso de abajo, me quedé en silencio y, efectivamente, era la voz de Zoro.

-Qué extraño apenas son las siete de la mañana- me dije a mí misma.

Seguramente me esperaba en el recibidor así que me apresuré a cambiarme para no hacerlo esperar demasiado.

En cuestión de minutos me encontraba bajando las escaleras y pude verlo ahí sentado frente a mi madre en el desayunador, a su lado, en el suelo estaba una pequeña maleta de color negro; al parecer estaban conversando un poco mientras el sorbía en pequeños tragos una taza que, por el gesto que hacía debía tratarse de café.

-Buen día- dije saludando a ambos.

-Ah, hola hija.

-Hola- contestó Zoro con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegaste algo temprano.

-Sí- contestó algo apenado lo cual me dio a entender que había salido mucho más temprano de su casa por si se perdía y tardaba en llegar, decidí verlo por el lado bueno… ya estaba conmigo.

Sonreí para mis adentros y le dije:

-Bien, me alegro, solo tomo una taza de café y nos vamos ¿está bien?

-Claro, siéntate.

-Bueno hija, ya que estás aquí, los dejo voy a regar el jardín.

-Está bien mamá.

-¡Ah! Mucho éxito en su concierto Zoro.

-Gracias señora.

Mientras tanto me serví la taza de café y me senté en el lugar que había ocupado mi madre.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada al otro, pero seguíamos viéndonos sin perder detalle alguno.

-Te ves bien- dijo de pronto él mientras dirigía su mirada a su taza y fingía beber un poco.

-Gracias pero no tienes que hacerlo.

El me miró extrañado sin comprender a qué me refería.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó.

-Olvídalo, me encanta conocer esa parte de ti.

Él se ruborizó un poco mientras yo sonreía divertida.

-Bien, será mejor nos vayamos ya.

-Está bien.

Me levanté de la silla mientras tomaba mi taza y la de él para lavarlas, al terminar me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Listo, vámonos.

Sin decir nada, tomó mi mano disimuladamente y con la otra alzó su maleta y comenzamos a andar.

.

.

.

Las calles estaban bastante transitadas como era común en la ciudad, la brisa fresca de la mañana golpeaba nuestros rostros con tal fuerza que nuestras narices no tardaron en ponerse rojas del frio.

Estábamos a pocos metros de la casa de Luffy cuando lo vimos que estaba sentado sobre, al parecer, su maleta de viaje, tenía puesto un suéter rojo con rayas blancas y hasta había cubierto con guantes sus manos, se le veía bastante somnoliento y en su mano derecha cargaba una taza de, seguramente café y no paraba de bostezar a cada momento.

Vi cómo Bonney y Nami salían de la casa riendo a carcajadas y al vernos nos saludaron desde lejos mientras sonreían.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que nos dijo Luffy fue:

-¿Saben desde a qué hora estoy despierto?

-Al parecer desde muy temprano porque te estás durmiendo- le contesté.

-¡Desde a las cuatro!, ¡nadie me dijo que los demás llegarían a las ocho!

-Tal vez estabas demasiado ocupado comiendo que no lo escuchaste- le recordó algo molesta Nami a lo que él se hizo el disimulado.

En seguida Bonney nos invitó a pasar a su casa para que esperáramos a los que faltaban por llegar; Luffy se quedó ahí tumbado sobre su maleta en la acera de su casa; se empeñó en quedarse afuera para así decirle a cada uno de los que llegara el gran sacrificio que había hecho al estar listo desde tan temprano.

Pasó una media hora para que los demás llegaran, Luffy se había dado por vencido o más bien el sueño lo había vencido y se había quedado profundamente dormido sentado sobre su maleta mientras roncaba ruidosamente.

Cada uno de los que llegaba se reían de él e incluso le hacían una que otra travesura a fin de que se despertara; cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que su plan había fallado pero no le importó demasiado ya que se puso a "jugar" con Chopper y Usopp.

.

.

.

Al final habían decidido irse en el coche de Ace a la terminal y de ahí tomar el autobús que los llevaría directo al aeropuerto donde abordarían el primer vuelo hacia México, la experiencia vivida anteriormente no impidió que viajaran nuevamente en ese tipo de transporte pues el hecho de cumplir su sueño iba más allá de simples temores e inseguridades.

La despedida fue algo que a ninguno nos gustó, pero éramos conscientes de que era completamente necesario.

Franky tan sensible como siempre había comenzado a sollozar mientras que el ambiente amenazaba con contagiarnos a todos de ese vacío que se estaba produciendo con la partida de nuestros amigos.

Sin pretender hacer el momento más difícil nuestros amigos en silencio subieron sus maletas al auto de Ace y, sin poder evitarlo se desató una tormenta de emociones que nos envolvió a todos, era una mezcla extraña de definir, pues tanto la felicidad como la tristeza se hacían presentes.

Sin más nos despedimos deseándoles suerte en su presentación; los vimos alejarse por el camino que los llevaría a un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa: consolidarse como una banda reconocida a nivel mundial.

Aquellos chicos que conocimos un día por mera casualidad hoy día estaban forjando su propio destino y nosotros éramos parte de él sin duda.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Debo confesar que me costó cerrar este fic, aunque estaba algo indecisa en terminarlo, pero fuerzas externas y de índole mayor me obligaron a hacerlo.**

**Estoy pasando por una etapa crucial en mi vida y la responsabilidad me llama (no, no soy madre xD).**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo final y sobre todo de toda esta historia.**

**Agradezco a todos por su gran apoyo, por leer, comentar, poner mi historia y al autor (yo) en seguir y en su lista de favoritos, me han hecho inmensamente feliz.**

**Este fue mi segundo fic largo pero os informo que tengo otros proyectos en mente así que…**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo en este proyecto!**

**Los quiero.**

**Att. Laugerid.**


End file.
